To Death and Back Again
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: The 4th Shinobi War ended. Peace was achieved at a terrible price. Once again Naruto and Sasuke raged in battle competing to become Hokage. Determined to save the future of her people Sakura gave her life to end their quarrels. What happens when instead of trusting the future to Naruto and Sasuke, Hagoromo chooses another? (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

ZIL: So another plot bunny attacked me while I was bored at work with no calls coming in. I work in a call center for those who haven't guessed. You will notice that I have only completed a single chapter I am trying a different format for this story. Please Read and Review!

Chapter 1: 4th Shinobi War's End, Is this even possible?

From the medic tents where Sakura took several of those freed from the Eternal Tsukuyomi technique looked to the distance where an explosion of two very familiar chakras blended. Sakura turned to focus on her patients and once all were settled with the medic teams in the healing tents she turned to Tsunade.

The Sannin knew that Sakura would not be kept from the frontlines where Naruto and Sasuke had chosen to clash for the title of Hokage. Sakura was full of nothing but the deepest emotions for her team. Her love unending and spread between all 5 of them but, none deeper than the boys she fought for all these years as she apprenticed under Tsunade herself. Years devoted to being strong to not be left behind by her team and it all came down to this moment.

"Go Sakura…and stop those idiots from killing each other. The village is going to need them," Tsunade ordered clearly as Hokage shoving her need to protect her apprentice aside.

Sakura nodded a determined glint in her eyes, "I'll stop them…no matter what it takes!" Sakura then bolted from the tent never realizing the boulder of dread in her Sensei's sinking gut.

Tsunade smiled in a disparaging way, "I know you will…you'd do anything to save them Sakura but, question is." She paused wincing before she barely whispered aloud only for Shizune and the other Kage revived through Edo Tensei and not to hear, "Who will save you when you've pushed yourself too far? When will Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi realized all you've given for their sake and finally give you something in return?" She sighed, "Or will they not see it until it's too late?"

Tsunade not acknowledging the concerned glances from those around her including her Grandfather and Granduncle who shared a glance before Hashirama followed Tsunade and Tobirama grabbed Minato and teleported away.

Sakura came to stand beside Kakashi watching with annoyance as her boys went to fight again. Kakashi exhausted sitting on the ground Sakura knew he wouldn't be able to stop them in his current condition. She focused again on the clashing unhappy to see even more blood flying.

'Haven't enough people suffered and died because of this war? Must you both spit on all that sacrifice by still fighting each other!' Sakura thought furiously to herself before looking around and seeing no one else that could be of any assistance all transfixed but not interfering with the battle. 'I guess it's up to me…sorry Kakashi-sensei, you're going to have to take care of the boys and the village without me.'

A quick pulse of chakra at a unique neck point was enough to render Kakashi paralyzed. Sakura met his gaze and whispered, "Take care of these numbskulls for me…and I was lucky to have you guys for teammates. This world is yours now; make sure you all protect it for me." Sakura gave a smile with her eyes sparkling; it was the first genuine smile she delivered to her old sensei in years.

Kakashi helpless and notably silent tried to resist the chakra paralyzing him, 'Sakura! Not like this…not again!' Unable to do anything but watch as no one interfered and his female student moved between both her teammates to stop their battle. He prayed as he saw her Strength of Hundred seal activate that she would survive the blast.

Sakura felt the last vestige of her power flow from her seal as her feet pounded on the ground. She passed many of the still trapped souls in the Edo Tensei as she sped past them. Her eyes focused completely on her teammates she threw herself in between them and smiled at Sasuke as his Chidori crashed through her stomach. Sakura also continued to smile even as she felt Naruto's Rasengan rip through her chest.

The spectators could only stare in horror at the move they just witnessed and not a sound was heard until Naruto and Sasuke called out in horror having been unable to stop themselves, "SAKURA!"

Naruto caught her body as she fell back her chest attempting to heal but having almost no chakra left she wouldn't heal. Naruto went to add his own chakra before Kurama's and Goku's voices rang out through his skull, 'don't even try it boy…our chakra is poison to humans like her or have you forgotten.' Saiken's kinder tone added, 'Instead of making her suffer more maybe you both should hear her last wishes.'

Sakura reached both hands up to caress her boys' faces gently with a soft smile. Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears and Sasuke's eyes transfixed on her face freezing it in that moment in time. Sakura whispered gently, "I'm so proud of you boys…I have a job for you both. All this time I protected Konoha and worked with Tsunade to bring peace and healing among all the villages," she took a deep pained breath. "Now Naruto, your job is to work hard, study and become the amazing Hokage I know you can be…start that family with Hinata-chan you've kept her waiting long enough. You have to keep the peace."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and he silently tightened his grip refusing to believe she was dying in their arms, "You, Sasuke, you need to protect Naruto and help him be the best Hokage he can be…you both left in order to grow stronger and now it's up to the rest of Team 7 and Team Kakashi to protect the village and safeguard the Will of Fire for the future."

Sasuke wanted to scream or cry in agony at the fading color falling from her face Sakura left a final statement for them, "I love you guys…please take care of everyone for me. Don't forget to make sure Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato socialize and stay happy away from the shadow ranks. That Ino and the girls are happy," with those last words Sakura faded in their embrace. Naruto hunched over sobbing with his only female teammates body in his arms. No words could describe the pain he was feeling right now as he thought of all the years that had gone by and everything they all went through. "Team 7 was meant to come out on top Sakura-chan…it wasn't meant to end like this. I was gonna bring Sasuke home so we could all be a family again."

It was a brief moment before Tobirama appeared with Minato next to Kakashi who was silent with tears streaming down his face. Still unable to move his lone Sharingan followed every word his only female student spoke and his body trembled, 'You only ever thought of others Sakura-chan…who was the one to take care of you,' The paralysis wore off and he sobbed quietly with Gai and Zabuza standing behind him with Haku only able to barely hear his, "Why did you leave like this Sakura-chan? Why didn't you ever think of yourself!"

Gai could only tighten his hand on his friend's shoulder and say seriously, "Sakura-san was never one to think of herself. Her entire life was dedicated to her village and her team. You know that drive as well as I…she knew you weren't in any condition to stop them Kakashi. All we can do is continue upholding the Will of Fire in her honor."

Kakashi simply sunk into himself before his conscious screamed at him, 'You saw what she said…she wants you to live and be happy don't you even think about running off to the shadow ranks again!' Kakashi wearily stood and moved to his young students sitting with them grasping his sole female student's hand his tears dripping as he felt her hand begin to cool. He felt Sai and Yamato approach and gently cradled Sakura's form in his arms before standing on trembling legs.

The members of Team 7 and Team Kakashi moved from the battlefield quietly as many watched them leave. None dared say a word to the teams but a team surrounded by revived Akatsuki members shed tears as the blonde female collapsed in her team's embrace sobbing loudly. Shikamaru and Chouji kept Ino pressed between them gently as she cried both knowing of their lifelong friendship even with the rivalry they shared more for fun than real competition.

Team 8 and the remains of Team Gai also watched sadly but simply stood resolute watching their comrade being carried off the field. Kiba looked down at Akamaru who whimpered and kneeled beside him to pet him, "I know boy…I'm gonna miss her too. She was a good friend to us all."

The Akatsuki looked at the sighing puppeteer as he said, "I never imagined I would be around to see the death of the one who was strong enough to kill me…I feel cheated somehow," Sasori watched the hunched backs of her team before smirking, "You always did fight for their sakes though didn't you…I guess you died as you lived, for your friends."

The deceased Hokage watched the same teams depart and Tobirama sighed, "So Tsunade was right after all…the girl came here to stop them. She chose to die so they would live and leave their battles behind." Minato nodded unable to find the words to say in the silence. Nothing he could come up with seemed to fit. 'I'm sorry you lost such a good friend Naruto.'

One by one those brought to fight by the Edo Tensei began to disappear, their souls returning to the realms of the dead. The many people from the Allied Shinobi Nations helped to bring in the injured and retrieve the dead that could be identified and returned to their families. Many scrolls filled with the dead, people's hearts knew victory but were heavy with loss. Only moments after the last of the injured were healed in the battlefield tents did the Kage and their chosen attendees gather in the leadership tent.

Gaara stood with Baki and his siblings, Mei with Ao and Chojuro, Ai with his brother Bee and Darui, Oonoki with Kurotsuchi , Tsunade stood with Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Naruto behind her. Gaara passed on his condolences, "Your people have suffered a great loss…you have my deepest sympathies Tsunade, Sakura was a dear friend to those of Suna."

"Thank you Gaara now I've come to announce my intent to name my successor," Tsunade stated honestly focused on the job so she could collapse later in private to mourn her apprentice. The other Kage listened attentively, "My intended successor should all go as planned is Naruto Uzumaki. Should things be delayed I will name Kakashi in his stead and when he is ready Naruto will take his place."

Naruto and Kakashi gaped at Tsunade both struck with the sudden announcement as the other Kage agreed with the proposed future leaders of the village. Tsunade turned to face her two possible appointees, "You both will be reporting to my office and learning how the affairs in the office go. Depending, on the speed of the recovery of the village and your personal learning curves will help decide who will be ready to take over when I step down." Kakashi and Naruto nodded with wide eyes in understanding.

Mei also moved forward, "I also intend to appoint Chojuro as my successor when the time comes for me to step down several years from now." Both her advisors were surprised by the sudden announcements. Chojuro had his mouth wide open unable to speak until Ao lightly hit him upside the head.

Oonoki also added, "Kurotsuchi will be taking my place…I'm getting to old for all of this mess." Kurotsuchi nodded and looked a bit nervous but also excited. She had many hopeful ideas to lead her people to a better future and avoid another shinobi war.

Ai also stepped forward, "When the recovery is well under way my successor will be Darui." Darui looked almost like he wanted to whine but remained silent and nodded accepting his fate. Gaara grinned and said, "I have no successor as of yet but, in time I'm sure someone will come along ready to take the responsibility."

Soon enough each of the Kage retrieved their deceased with their medic teams all splitting up from the battle operation camps to return and begin rebuilding their villages. Each Kage sent a small contingent of ninja from their village following Mifune and his samurai to Iron Country to help. Due to the damage after the Summit held there to start repairs it was the least they could do.

As the first two years went by Tsunade began by stepping down and having Kakashi claim the chair first Naruto was determined to prove he earned the seat properly through the people's faith in him and not just by being named successor. Many of the Clan Heads were impressed with the maturity the young man showed and none pitied the price paid to gain it. The loss of a teammate like Sakura was bound to be a painful blow but, Naruto did as Sakura asked. Sasuke with permission left on a mission of redemption for the mistakes he made. With time he would return to the village and begin the Uchiha clan anew.

Ten years after Kakashi took the seat he stepped down placing the hat on an older and wiser Naruto's head. Sasuke standing behind him in Anbu garb as his bodyguard both teammates took to heart their friend's final words. They spared but neither allowed themselves to call the Chidori or Rasengan on anyone but an enemy again. Kakashi and Shikamaru were Naruto's advisors, Sai and Yamato became his bodyguards alongside Sasuke. Naruto married Hinata and was happily in love with two children. Sasuke had yet to marry but was courting a girl from one of the clans no one had met her yet.

Sai had married Ino, much to Ino's delight and they began their own family. Chouji reconnected with Karui when she came to visit Leaf as an Ambassador and chose to stay as his wife. Shikamaru's choice of bride had been made years ago as far as his peers were concerned. Temari became the lifelong ambassador between Suna and Konoha and began building their lives as well. Kiba and Shino seemed to still be doing well regularly training together and spending time with the pregnant Hinata.

What none of them knew was that the world as they knew may be forever changed…in truth they never would. The death toll so high and the cost so dear Hagoromo sought to set the world right again. He gathered with the deceased and sought out opinions on who they believed could change the world. Who could convince them all to join onto a better path and send things in a more pleasant direction? Their votes were counted and the choice became obvious to all but, the soul who had been chosen. Hagoromo however did add a stipulation; the person must agree to be sent back to their beginning.

Sakura was resting in the afterlife when her sanctuary was invaded politely by Madara, Tobirama, Hashirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, Konan, Zabuza, Haku, Rin, and Obito. Sakura looked at the large group almost caught off guard before relaxing at Hashirama's grin and smiled in welcome, "Hello everyone, what did I do for such a large crowd to show up out of the blue today?"

Itachi and Minato seemed to hold the greatest reservations about sending her to live again. Haku wasn't sure what to think over all such a decision was large and likely unwelcome after how she died. Zabuza came along curious to see the methods they would use to convince her. The others simply knew that they had to try for the sake of all the people who suffered due to their mistakes. Not everything could be fixed but, just enough that many of the lives lost can have a chance at being saved.

Hiruzen began a return greeting, "In truth we have been presented quite an opportunity and were asked to pick a candidate for it and wanted your opinion." Sakura looked curious but gestured for everyone to join her, "I'll give what advice I can but, I don't promise to be very good at it." Sakura's response was open but honest and decidedly neutral. Konan quietly admired the younger girl for it knowing she may not like what she is about to hear from everyone.

Hashirama began, "So Hagoromo, he didn't like how the war happened. He has the ability to send a single person back to their own beginning their birth or childhood in other words." Sakura nodded and stated, "Basically he wants one of us to volunteer to go back in time and start fresh making changes to history…anyone smell the dangers of a paradox here?"

Kisame snickered and Zabuza smirked both appreciating the suspicious jab she made at the plan. Sakura looked thoughtful, "Well you can't go too far back, making changes in the time of the Founders like Hashirama, Madara, and Tobirama would change things possibly too drastic." She tapped her foot working through her thoughts, "Rin, Minato, or Obito could work," she paused in thought weighing the pros and cons, "but, what events could they change to make things turn out better… there is preventing Rin's death which could avoid Obito going off the deep end," Obito groaned as Rin giggled while Minato smiled.

Sakura tapped her chin, "Then Madara would just target someone else though and we'd be sending someone in blind to a whole new adversary." Sakura looked almost dully at Hiruzen as he waited with a grandfatherly smile, "You intend for it to be me don't you?" Sakura seemed almost in disbelief as she looked at the proud man.

Sakura glared, "Are you out of your ever living mind?" She was annoyed and pointed out all her flaws, "What makes you think a civilian born girl who didn't receive proper training until after both her teammates had left the village could do anything to make these changes possible?"

Hiruzen winced and sighed saying gently, "Sakura…I know I failed you as a Kage the first time around. I realized Kakashi wasn't training you and I did nothing. All I can suggest is this, wait a month after you become part of Team 7 and come to me requesting another teacher…if you do this alone. I'm certain I will make a change needed to help you on your journey."

Sakura turned to the other Kage, "What are your opinions or should I say arguments on this?" Minato held his hands up in defense and said, "I think you're the best option…you're loyal and fair. If anyone can grow enough to make a change it's you." Sakura hissed, "You don't think you could go back so Naruto could have a father?" Minato winced but remained silent as his argument had been weak.

Hashirama added his own opinion, "You gained the respect of many throughout your life…the other Kage shared their sympathies with Tsuna-chan after the battle ended! You could work hard and train before meeting Tsunade practicing everything she ever taught you and do it again." Sakura just asked blandly, "Who said Hagoromo would let us keep our memories when he sends us back?"

Tobirama nodded in agreement, "She has a point Hashirama, if she is without her memories how do we know the changes will be made if she is the one sent back?" Everyone took a moment to consider before Nagato slipped out unnoticed by anyone but Konan. Konan joined Sakura on the ground saying her piece, "While it's true that there are many things to consider…you are the best option for change. Many who died can be spared if you return, Zabuza-san, Haku, your people who fell to the Akatsuki and the war. Many others from the other villages could be saved too."

Sakura took a quick glance at Zabuza and Haku before she met Konan's sympathetic eyes, "If I agree to this," everyone looked hopeful, "I want to be given and item or letter by each of you that are alive in my time…something that will make your younger selves listen to me without threatening to kill me on sight for it. Sometimes rumor or reputation is not enough."

Hiruzen, Konan, Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, Obito, and even the returned Nagato stopped to consider her words with serious thought. She wasn't wrong her reputation would not be enough to get them to listen to her with ears wide open she needed something of value a shock factor if she wanted to have them truly listen to what she had to say.

Zabuza looked back at Kisame and both smirked taking a small necklace with pendent replicas of their weapons. They were made of a metal that no longer existed by the time she would meet them and it would be proof enough of her sincerity. Swordsmen of the Mist had their own codes to follow after all, regardless of their status as nin.

Nagato stepped up, "The person sent back would be allowed to keep their memories intact. He also mentioned that carrying small items should hold no difficulty. I did not know why he said such but, now it makes sense…"

Obito paused remembering his mindset and unsure of how to approach the younger version of him, "Using my real name is an option but, it's likely too dangerous to attempt to approach me. You would need to focus on the other's first. If Kisame, Nagato, and Konan insisted I speak with you…then you would likely be safest then. Itachi thrown in would be a bonus,"

Itachi nodded in agreement, "You have enough knowledge on me to be able to convince me to listen…anything you mention would already be known to Kisame aside from my illness. I will listen if pressed enough."

Hiruzen was still thinking deeply with Konan and Nagato trying to think of a way to convince themselves to listen even help her with her mission. Minato shrugged and handed her his unique kunai, "I can't give you anything for proof since I'm dead but, I can share my kunai and a scroll of my version of the Flying Thunder God technique. The only people alive who know it are Genma and my other guards."

Hashirama seemed to be considering if there was something he could provide to help while Tobirama smirked and moved to sit next to her. Tobirama quietly began writing on a scroll the full details of his technique that he created with Minato during the final battle. "This is the version we created on the battlefield, teach someone the Flying Thunder God technique and add this mark on them while they place one on you. You both can switch places at any point in time or in a battle."

Hashirama pouted not able to think of anything he could offer since he didn't share anything truly in common with her. He took a moment to think before leaving to speak with Hagoromo. Hiruzen in the meantime gave her his Kage seal necklace. The pendent on the necklace contained his true seal and would be slightly damaged from his battle with Orochimaru when he died. The seal itself was unblemished and wrote a letter to himself. "You will have to give this to me when we are alone minus my Anbu guards."

Haku created a frozen replica of his pet bunny with a cherry blossom and gave it to her, "This won't melt give it to me and I will understand." He carved a message in the ice bunny carefully his and Zabuza's code for 'Believe in Her'. Zabuza and Kisame handed over their pendants of Kubikiribocho and Samehada.

Konan took a moment before she pulled out a locket, "This item should make both Nagato and listen to you…if nothing else works. I never took this off even once in my life," Sakura gently cradled it as Konan showed her how to open it; "It's a picture of us with Yahiko and Jiraiya as children."

Nagato nodded his agreement but handed her something that only Yahiko would have known about. It was a pact between them, written in blood, a promise to forever protect Konan so long as it was in their power to do so. "This will be of similar value to me that the locket is to Konan…I've shown it to no one but you now."

Sakura took in the hope and respect being shown in their eyes and she stood taking a deep breath, "I suppose I should go speak with Hagoromo-san myself then." She slowly left her chosen sanctuary a place in Mist she had visited many times with her civilian parents as a child. She soon entered a temple like location where the Sage of Six Paths was speaking with Hashirama. Both men looked at her and she sighed, "I suppose I am to be the volunteer Hagoromo –san. I have small mementos and letters from the group in order to assist in my quest to stop the 4th Shinobi war from ever happening. So how are we going to do this?"

Hashirama looked at Hagoromo who nodded in agreement, "I don't have any jutsu element in common with you. I also have no items or neutral technique to help you…I asked Hagoromo if we could incorporate my chakra levels into your coils so that you can have my strength without losing your finite control that is critical to your skills."

Sakura looked shocked, "I…" Sakura looked between both men, "That you even offered." She bowed deeply, "I appreciate the offer but, is that really a good idea or even a safe one?"

Hagoromo chuckled, "It is possible and will cause no harm to either yourself or him. So long as you remember my advice you will be able to naturally access that level of chakra while keeping your control throughout your life." Sakura looked shocked, "Even though I'm civilian born?" Hagoromo nodded, "Meditation is key…meditate daily for an hour in the morning, and an hour in the evening. Your levels will expand naturally as you connect your chakra to the environment. Do so around water and it will happen even faster since it is your natural element."

Sakura nodded in understanding before smiling at Hashirama, "Thank you Hashirama-sama…this might actually work." Hagoromo nodded his agreement. "Sakura Haruno, you are aware I will be sending you with your memories intact back to your childhood. You will be approximately 4 years old and this will be the time you are being bullied by many others. I believe you met your friend Ino around this time?"

Sakura smiled in remembrance, "Yes Hagoromo-san, I intend to be the best I can be…for everyone's sake." Hagoromo gave a secret smile for changing events would end with her having her own happy ending. She will have a chance to meet on even ground and it will open doors which would not have been available otherwise. He would not allow a soul as vibrant as hers to go out too soon again. Her death had served its purpose and now it was time for her to begin anew.

A set of seals appeared before Sakura and Hagoromo gestured for her to lie in the center. She did as instructed and his voice began chanting lulling her into a peaceful state it was as she began to fall asleep that she felt a warm buzz of energy near her heart and heard two soft male voices whisper, "Good Luck Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Outlook on Life

Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were civilian but, neither could ever be labeled as stupid or unobservant. One day their daughter was a crybaby being bullied constantly and never wanting to leave the house. Their daughter had come home crying last night again because of the troubling behavior of another child named Ami. She had been bullying their daughter non-stop since the day they met in preschool.

Sakura was a uniquely beautiful and sweet child. She had light blossom pink tresses that were growing long and gemlike green eyes that sparkled with wonder whenever she saw something new. Her skin was pale in a creamy sense and she looked like she belonged in a fairytale. She was small though and some of her inherited features that would smooth at as she got older stood out now. Ami in particular like to make fun of her forehead which on her small body seemed rather large.

Mebuki had dealt with similar teasing as a child but had been a bit rough around the edges and hadn't hesitated to fight back or hit her bullies. Sakura on the other hand was taught to be better than that and go find an adult to help her if there was a problem. The only issue was that they weren't there when Ami and her friends did the bullying and Ami's mother believed her daughter could do no wrong since she had so many friends.

Kizashi would always try to be nearby in case he could catch one of the bullying incidents in action but, he wasn't very stealthy and the kids seeing him wouldn't bully her when he was around. Mebuki had come up with the idea of hiring a genin team to maybe check in on her during the day. Kizashi had been hesitant thinking that a genin team was overkill but, his daughter needed to be looked after. The family business as merchants was becoming more demanding on both he and his wife calling them away for weeks at a time. The neighbor Mrs. Inari was kind to check on her but, they needed someone more reliable since Mrs. Inari wouldn't be around forever.

"We have enough guest rooms we can set them up in the house while they watch Sakura. It doesn't have to be genin it could be a pair of Chunin or a single jounin. I just want someone who can be here to care, is that so difficult Kizashi?" Mebuki said frustrated.

Kizashi sighed in response, "If you would feel better but consider this, what if she decides to become a kunoichi when she gets old enough because we do this." His eyes passed critically over his wife's form, "Will you support her without complaints about how you dislike shinobi?" Mebuki looked torn and Kizashi said nothing waiting for her response on the matter patiently. Neither realized they were being heard by and eavesdropper.

~10 minutes earlier~

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was in her childhood room easily able to recognize it since she hadn't let it change much over the years. She slowly climbed out of bed her steps naturally light as she used her little level of chakra to plant a buffer between her feet and the floor so she wouldn't make noise to attract her parent's attention. She moved over to the mirror to see her reflection and was blown away. 'I didn't realize even then how small I was…what a difference.'

Sakura quickly moved to the bed and made it quickly while picking out her clothes for the day after she ate breakfast and brushed her teeth. She then crept down the steps quietly where she heard a conversation she didn't recall hearing when she was little. 'Mom wants to hire a shinobi babysitter? She hates shinobi though!' Her father then posed his question and she held her breath waiting for her mother's response.

~Present time~

Mebuki took a deep breath, "If that's what she truly wants and she works hard at it then I will support her wholeheartedly. If she goes and then gets distracted by boys then I won't be supportive unless her progress reports from school are positive. Is that a fair compromise?"

Kizashi smiled at his wife and nodded saying, "I will speak with the Hokage after I drop Sakura off at the park. I will see if there is anyone available for recurring missions regarding Sakura." He hummed thoughtfully, "If they teach her any valuable skills that can help her later I may even offer to pay more for them to be recurring simply because I want her safe. I also want to have witness accounts regarding the bullying she continues to endure."

Mebuki nodded her agreement, "I don't want her to come home crying anymore…I don't like it. Kids should enjoy being kids not have to constantly worry about being attacked by other children." She then dished the fresh breakfast onto the plates that she prepared for her family and poured the morning juice for Sakura while she and her husband would drink tea. "I'm going to get Sakura from upstairs I'll be back."

Sakura smiled and quickly bolted up the steps silent with her chakra buffer trick and went to straightening up her closet sorting her clothes by dresses and separating it from clothes useful to being outside playing or training. She heard a knock on her door and said easily, "Morning!"

Stepping inside the room, Mebuki was pleased to see that the bed was already made and her daughter had already picked out her clothes for the day. She moved to see what Sakura was doing in her closet and smiled asking, "What are you doing sweetheart?" Sakura looked up lovingly at her mother with a fond and childish smile, "I'm sorting my closet," she pointed at two different areas and said simply, "play clothes and girly clothes Mom."

Mebuki laughed and picked her little daughter up covering her face with kisses and laughing at her toddler's squeals as she carried her downstairs and handed her to her father. Kizashi happy to hear his home filled with laughter tickled his little girl until she said squealing, "Daddy Stop!" He then gently placed her on her booster seat so she could sit and enjoy breakfast at the table.

Sakura looked at the pancakes on her plate with only a little egg and saw the other things on her parents plates and asked, "What's that stuff Daddy?" She pointed at the bacon and sausage as she laughed internally already knowing what it was. If she was going to possibly start training she needed protein and carbs.

Kizashi and Mebuki shared a look and Kizashi cut up a sausage into smaller bites and placed a piece on her fork, "Here Petal, try it for yourself this is sausage." Sakura happily reclaimed the fork and took the tiny piece of sausage in her mouth chewing a bit and saying, "Yummy!" Kizashi happily shared some of his sausage with her and said, "You can try a piece of bacon and if you like it maybe Mom will make more for you next time."

Sakura tried half a piece of her dad's bacon and hummed happily causing her parent's to grin. Both were happy to see she was willing to try new things so young because it would open many doors during meal times in the future. "I like it Mom, can I have more of that next time?" She found being with her parents made it easy for her to fall into her childish personality.

Mebuki pretended to be thinking hard and said, "Well I may only be able to give you one pancake if I do that but, I suppose I can make you a more rich breakfast from now on." She smiled as Sakura cheered and finished her breakfast. She slowly finished off her juice while her parents continued to eat since her smaller body was full. Kizashi finishing first grabbed his and Sakura's plates and moved to the sink quickly washing the dishes Mebuki cooked with and dished their food on before placing them in the dish strainer to dry.

Sakura was lifted gently out of the chair and taken back upstairs by her dad. As they both reached the top Sakura chanted, "Race you to the bathroom!" and she bolted down the hall with her father following after chuckling warmly. Sakura appeared in the bathroom and stood up on her kiddy stool to reach the sink saying happily, "I win!"

Kizashi chuckled and wet her toothbrush placing a bead of toothpaste on it before handing it to her. Sakura went on her merry way brushing her teeth while thinking to herself, 'So, the massacre hasn't happened. I can prevent it or I can let it happen and save Shisui, Sasuke, and Itachi-san by making it look like an outsider did it.' She continued thinking and weighing the pros and cons. 'Obito said Itachi was a bonus but he never said it was necessary.'

Sakura smiled and she allowed her father to take her to the park. She looked up at him and said softly, "I'll be okay Daddy. When will you be coming to get me?" Sakura was patient as her father kneeled in front of her and said quietly, "I have to see the Hokage for a moment…would you rather come with me? Or wait here?" Sakura grinned and pointed at the rocks, "I'll be on the other side of those big rocks…I want to try meditation."

Kizashi nodded and chuckled, "Well be careful and don't try too hard if it doesn't work at first. Just remember is anyone starts a fight with you seek help from an adult." Sakura nodded remembering her father's rules. The man then stood up and left his daughter watching from the entrance as she went behind the rocks. He hoped today would be a peaceful day but, if not then only more reason to make sure she had protection from now on.

Sakura clambered behind the rocks and settled into a meditation pose for her first time since waking in her child's body. She wanted to get used to meditating now so that expanding her chakra coils would become easier with time making it easier for her to accomplish her goals. Sinking deep within herself, Sakura found herself in the center of her mind and saw a much smaller inner than she remembered before. "Inner is that you?"

Inner nodded almost sad, "Why don't you need me anymore?" Sakura was shocked and realized in her mind she was herself again not as a child but as she had been at wars end. She smiled softly and said, "Of course I need you inner we're a team." Inner sniffled, "Nu-uh, you have those fancy seals on that door in the forbidden room…no one but us was supposed to get in there Sakura."

Sakura sat down and cuddled the smaller Inner in her mind, "I promise we are always a team…how about I explain everything so you understand?" Inner stopped sniffling and said, "Okay…it's only fair I listen." Sakura explained everything about the future she lived in, how she died, her plans to save as many people as she can. Inner sat patient waiting until the end and Sakura guessed gently, "If I had to guess those seals are to make sure no one but the two of us can see these memories unless we let them. Is that fair?" Inner nodded her agreement and set out her pinky, "Always a team, Pinky Swear!" Sakura hooked their pinkies together with a smile before returning to reality only to see her father in front of her with an older man.

Sakura jumped up in surprise bowing, "Oh Hokage-sama and Daddy, I'm sorry I was meditating…I guess I went too far huh?" Her father was asking her a question and she focused on him, "What was that Daddy?" Kizashi grinned dryly, "Sakura were you meditating the whole time?" Sakura blushed and her foot began toeing the ground shyly, "Maybe…is that bad?" Kizashi grinned and looked at Hiruzen, "Today seems to be an odd day." He gently poked a small bruise on her forehead and asked, "Sweetie did someone bother you…you have a bruise here."

Sakura winced at the poke and said honestly, "If they did I didn't know it…I was too deep to feel it I guess." Kizashi frowned but looked at the Hokage, "You see why I'm concerned with leaving her unattended. Someone is attacking Sakura when we're not around and I want to know who. Even if it's a bully I need evidence to present to the parents of the events, photos, videos, something to put an end to it."

Hiruzen moved to greet Sakura gently, "Hello Sakura-chan, are people bullying you often?" Sakura frowned but nodded, "Yes…mostly Ami and her friends." Hiruzen nodded in understanding, "Do you have a friend to play with?" Sakura hid her eyes her voice straining to prevent her tears, "No, kids are mean and others don't want to get bullied so no one plays with me." Hiruzen stood and looked at Kizashi who was waiting for his Hokage's response.

"Normally Kizashi, we only give babysitting and protection to families with infants for part of the day. The teams are normally genin but, at the moment your concerns are certainly valid. Also, the depth of her meditation, that she didn't notice being harmed is troubling." Kizashi nodded concerned about the day's turn out and Hiruzen gave a proposal, "I have two shinobi…they recently returned from a darker mission and I believe has long since earned a break. They are both jounin and if you'd like I can have them jointly watch her so that she isn't ever alone. Both can take other missions throughout in turns but, your daughter will have the security she needs."

Kizashi took a moment to consider it and added, "Since they are jounin…my daughter may show interest in being a kunoichi or something like it. Would they be allowed to teach her throughout? I could always pay them extra if they teach her valuable skills for when she's older."

Hiruzen was surprised because he knew civilians didn't commonly support shinobi in such an open sense. Kizashi added with a smirk, "My wife and I already discussed our feelings regarding this and agreed that our discomfort with shinobi was far outweighed by our need to keep our daughter safe." Hiruzen then gestured to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, would you like to come to my office and meet some nice men who will be watching you when your parents are away?"

Sakura nodded with a friendly smile, "I'm gonna meet a ninja? Yay!" She bounced in place and added, "I wanna be the best medic ninja ever when I grow up! I'll be even better than Tsunade-same just you wait!" Hiruzen chuckled and guided the pair back to his office he looked at one of his Anbu guards Tora and said kindly, "Please retrieve Gekko and Shiranui for me Tora."

Sakura watched the ninja leave out the window with wide eyes and played up her amazement, "Whoa! Is that safe Hokage-sama. I hope Ninja Tora-san doesn't get hurt…I can't fix them yet." Sakura turned back noting both her father and the Hokage and remaining Anbu were chuckling a bit. She pouted and added, "What it's a legi-legirta-legitimate question!"

Hiruzen looked surprised and Kizashi looked proud before he asked his daughter, "Have you been reading more books when I wasn't looking Sakura-chan?" Kizashi tried to look scolding as Sakura looked out the window, "Maybe…I like books, they're nicer than most people and can't be mean to you." Sakura was having fun being a child again knowing that while she had a mission she could truly embrace her childhood this time around. Kizashi ruffled her hair lightly and said unsurprised, "You're right. I think though that there are so many different types of people that you will meet a nice one sometime."

Sakura bounced on her feet, "I hope the ninja man is nice! It would be nice to have a friend for once. They can do all sorts of cool things like walk on trees, water, that's not even some of the best parts!" Hiruzen was warmed at the excitable child thinking calmly, 'This girl is exactly what Hayate and Genma need after that last mission.' He also looked at the bruise on her forehead and was disappointed that it seemed children were capable of being cruel.

A knock was heard on the door and Tora had returned from the window. As the door slid open two young men stepped in the room and glanced around quizzically. Genma saw the little kid and moved over to say hello frowning at the bruise he saw on her face. He gave a grin, "Well if it isn't a little Fairy-Princess? I didn't know we had one of those here, how are you?"

Sakura giggled and said, "I'm okay…I was in the park meditating and then Daddy brought me here with Hokage-sama." She couldn't help but feel warm at seeing a friendly face, 'Oh Genma, you really were a big flirt with a heart of gold. I missed you, jerk.' She felt him lightly touch her forehead and the bruise from today faded away. 'I didn't know he could do that!' Sakura looked surprised and happy, "It doesn't hurt anymore…" She hugged Genma, "Teach me ninja-san pretty please!"

Hayate smirked from behind Genma who was shocked at the excited child hugging him so openly. He watched with amusement as Genma looked from the Hokage to the girl's father who were both entertained at the position his friend was in. He moved forward and greeted the little girl gently, "Hello Miss, I think you scared Genma with your excitement…poor guy just doesn't know how to handle the cute girls," Hayate winked ignoring his friends glare. "He's hopeless with the cuties…I'm Hayate. What's your name?"

Sakura looked at the man she recognized from the Chunin exams in her timeline, 'Hayate Gekko, jounin rank ninja, the proctor who was murdered by Kabuto and Baki.' She grinned and offered her hand not releasing Genma, "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you Hayate-san!"

Hayate stole Sakura from Genma and Sakura relinquished her grip with a giggle hugging Hayate instead who turned to the Hokage. "You called for us Hokage-sama?" He enjoyed being around children and was suppressing his desire to cuddle the child closer due to present company.

Hiruzen laughed enjoying the shock on his jounin's faces when they met the small child, 'Absolutely perfect Sakura-chan. They will be much better for knowing you!' He decided to get to business, "I called you here because you both have a client, meet Kizashi Haruno and his daughter Sakura. Mrs. Haruno is at home for the moment I believe."

Kizashi stepped forward and ruffled his daughter's hair laughing, "I hope you're brave enough to face Sakura. She doesn't get company very often so she's easily excited by new people." Sakura pouted, "No fair, Daddy…not my fault kids are mean and that I'm smarter than the bullies."

Genma and Hayate looked curious since neither normally did protection details, "Are we escorting you somewhere Haruno-san?" Hayate asked plainly. Kizashi chuckled, "I will let Hiruzen-sama explain."

Hiruzen took over professionally, "You both will share joint custody of this ongoing mission. The Harunos are called away due to their merchant business several weeks of the month ongoing. Since their daughter is so young they want to have her watched. There is also the matter of her being bullied where her parents don't see. They want you to collect evidence video, photos, anything you can on her attackers so they can address the parents directly." He also looked at the excited child and smiled adding the final piece, "He is also willing to pay for lessons for his daughter should she show interest and potential in the shinobi arts. She seems quite ambitious."

Sakura pouted, "I just wanna be the best medic nin in the world." She shrugged cutely, "What's wrong with that?" Genma cooed and stole the child back from his partner, "Ya know that's a big dream. Tsunade is known to be the best medic in the world. To earn that title you'd have to surpass her." Sakura just looked so serious, "So what? I can do it!"

Kizashi looked over both men pleased with the interactions he saw between his daughter and the shinobi. He glanced to Hiruzen who seemed equally pleased. Hiruzen informed them, "You both would share this mission due to both needing separate missions from time to time. Both of you will never be out of the village at the same time though due to her needing to be watched."

Genma and Hayate allowed their eyes to meet over the girl's shoulder as Sakura remained relaxed in Genma's arms and she hugged him back. 'I missed Genma. I can't wait to be able to talk to him as a friend again.' Genma smirked around his senbon keeping it pointed away from his new charge and said, "I've got no problem with that…how hard can watching a kid her age be?" Hayate added his own agreement, "I like a change of pace every now and then."

Hiruzen nodded to Kizashi, "I will allow you to explain the schedule and when everything will begin. I'm sure Sakura-chan has no intention of releasing her prisoner from her grasp just yet." Sakura piped in with her young squeaky voice, "Nope, my ninja." She hugged Genma's neck laughing as she thought internally, 'At least until Shizune-nee shows up.' Kizashi snickered and thanked the Hokage before leading both men out, "It's true my wife's and my merchant business has grown and expanded and it's required us to travel more. I don't want to risk bandits getting their hands on my child…her features are unique." Both ninja couldn't help but grin in agreement. Pink hair with green eyes wasn't common at all and both knew she'd be very pretty as she got older.

Sakura simply allowed the adults to talk as she focused on details to prevent the massacre, save 3 Uchiha's, and ideas to save Hayate from Kabuto. 'Only time will tell I guess.' She then was gently placed on her feet once the group arrived to her house, "Welcome home!" She skipped into the building and greeted her mother with a skip in her step before heading into the study. She grabbed out her practice books and sat down to work on her letters and numbers somewhat bored but, to keep up appearances it was necessary. 'The things I do for my precious people…'

She couldn't hear the voices clearly as she focused on the bookwork but, her father came to watch her from the doorway as Mebuki became acquainted with the young men who would watch after their daughter in their absence. He was happy to see she went straight to work and seemed to be doing well and not getting stuck on problems like she was the day before.

Mebuki served tea in the kitchen and smiled at the two shinobi, "So, how was she so far Genma-san, Hayate-san?" The initial introductions out of the way as she joined them at the table, "She's cute, got really excited when Genma healed a small bruise on her forehead, bullying seems to be a big issue." Hayate answered to start things off. Genma not to be beat added, "She's very affectionate…that was new."

Mebuki thought fondly, 'Oh Sakura-chan never change.' She grinned, "That's a surprise she's normally very shy unless it's directed at her father or myself. She must know you are the good guys." Genma seemed curious, "What makes you say that?" Mebuki sighed, "She runs from people like Councilman Danzo-sama. If you ask me that man is bad news…he left her alone when he learned she came from a civilian family and not a ninja clan though. She seemed terrified of him a few months ago."

Genma and Hayate shared a look, the Hokage didn't mention that particular detail but, if Danzo snuck around they'd mention it if needed. "So you want us to find evidence of the bullies and provide lessons while you're gone?" Genma was clarifying the mission with both parents. Mebuki added, "Yes, any help you can offer her in our absence is appreciated. Sakura hasn't made friends because it seems the other kids are scared of the bullies. It worries me, Sakura's lack of friendly interaction with other children." By the time both ninja left the residence everything was cleared away and Genma would have the first shift of child watching since Hayate was joining Izumo and Kotetsu for a small 3 day mission to Suna.

Sakura knew it was only a matter of time before her true journey would begin but, first to make friends with Ino at the park the next day.

ZIL: I wanted to thank my lovely reviewers for your response to this story I am excited to be able to present you Chapter 2 so quickly this plot bunny really has my mind running full of creativity and it's so much fun! I hope you enjoy please Continue to review and let me know what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Child Watch and a 1st for Sakura

Genma arrived early Sunday morning to the Haruno residence and was guided by Kizashi to the guestroom he could use while he was here. "Set it up as you like this is basically your room Genma." Kizashi had warmed to the young men easily seeing Sakura enjoy their presence.

Genma actually thought to ask as what Mebuki mentioned before had bothered him. "Kizashi, what brought Sakura to Danzo's attention? Mebuki said Sakura was scared of him and that until he discovered she was from a civilian clan that he was bothering her by showing up at random."

Kizashi took a moment to consider, "I believe he was attracted by her chakra levels. They are large for a young girl and she was apparently having leaves sticking to her fingers already. Danzo believed she could be an asset to his Root team." Kizashi sighed, "I let him know in no uncertain terms was he to be seen around my daughter again and that an older man such as himself had no place being anywhere near my child without my say so. He finally stopped coming around after that."

Genma had to asked, "Did you mention it to the Hokage at some point?" Kizashi smirked, "I told Danzo to stay away from my child in front of the Hokage himself. I also made it clear that if my child was to mysteriously go missing that there would be hell to pay. Hiruzen backed me up at that point even though he was interested in her chakra levels himself." Kizashi shrugged, "We've had no problems with him since but, I don't believe for a second that he's given up. I feel he will try to approach again if she joins academy or wait until she's older and go for her directly. We haven't seen the last of him though for certain."

Genma smirked, "Don't worry Kizashi; nothing will happen to sweet Sakura-chan on my watch once I've gathered the evidence needed to stop the bullying." Kizashi smiled glad to see him taking the issue that had been bothering them both so seriously. He grabbed his things and went towards the door with his wife until there was rushing feet upstairs and a little chakra flare Genma saw the silent chakra buffered steps of Sakura as she raced past him with messy hair and pajamas on to say goodbye.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and made a grumpy face, "Hey! Why are you trying to leave with no goodbye?" She wagged her finger at her parents who were amused and Mebuki kneeled down to hug her tightly. "I'm so sorry Sweetie you were too cute to wake up. Bye dear and be good for Genma and Hayate while we're gone."

Kizashi lifted his daughter and gave her a kiss to the cheek, "Goodbye Sakura, have fun with Genma and make sure to finish your new sets of workbook before we get back." Sakura nodded, "Okay Daddy, bye Mom, be safe and come home soon!" Sakura stayed on the step and kept waving at her parents until they were out of sight from the house. She turned to Genma who was intrigued with the chakra on her feet.

"So, you're able to step silently huh?" Genma asked curious. Sakura looked confused before she looked at her feet and gasped, 'I can't believe I just did that in front of Genma…uh oh.' She looked up sheepish, "Is that bad?" Genma had to ruffle her hair lightly since it was already a mess and said easily, "It's different but no it's not bad. How long have you been able to do that?" Sakura shrugged, "I didn't know I was doing it. Since Mom didn't say anything or Daddy maybe a day or two?" Genma took it in stride and asked, "You speak pretty well for a four year old...did your parents teach you that?" Sakura smiled, "Yes, and I do a lot of workbooks so I can stay on track with both civilian and shinobi education. Mom likes to have…options?"

Genma smirked, 'Makes sense, she wants Sakura to be ready for anything.' He mussed her hair again causing the young girl to pout. "What are we having for breakfast?" Sakura asked easily. Genma paused, "Good question, let me see what we have and you go up and get ready for the day."

Sakura hurried up stairs and picked out a new outfit she then hopped in the shower and got clean quickly since she went to bed without a bath last night. She then changed and brushed her hair before hopping down the steps and into the kitchen.

Sakura looked at Genma and giggled as he was wearing the only apron in the house covered in pink and red flowers. 'If only I had a camera…wait I do have one!' Sakura bolted from the room to claim her camera and checked the batteries before rushing to the kitchen. She took a picture and fled the room to hide the camera by taping it to the back of the bathroom cabinet door. She returned downstairs and saw him give her a light glare as he asked suspicious, "Was that a camera I just heard?"

"Yes," Sakura answered honestly, "I wanted to have a picture since it's our first day together I wanted the picture." She stuck her tongue out playfully and grabbed the breakfast plates from the lower cabinet and brought them near Genma who smiled as she began setting the table. She grabbed glasses and asked, "Juice or Milk? Mom says I'm too little to make tea."

Genma grinned at the little girl helping take care of business and said, "Juice is good with me." He watched carefully as she pulled the fridge open and grabbed the orange juice pitcher. She carefully poured both glasses and moved to return the pitcher. He chuckled quietly as she had to place the pitcher down to open the fridge door again and keep it open to grab the pitcher and put it away again in its proper place. 'Cute kid, she's trying to be responsible already.'

Sakura then grabbed napkins to place next to their plates and decided to go work on her workbook while Genma finished making breakfast. She made sure to grab two of the books and stay within site sitting at the table working on the math booklet first and moving to the booklet on health and basic first aid without chakra next. She had already gotten a head start on the work when she snuck back out last night when her parents went to sleep.

Genma dished the eggs and sausage links onto their plates before starting up the bacon to fry he decided to make some toast to go along with it. He was more than happy to let the kid get to work early that would leave more time to look for the bullies with the little camcorder he borrowed from Raido for the mission. He also knew he'd have time to check the booklets when she goes to sleep that night.

Sakura was able to finish the book completely and put them up on the desk for Genma to check when he was ready. She would sneak down to do more work that night if Genma wasn't up too late watching for her. Her goal was to finish all the workbooks within the first few days and beg him for lessons the rest of the time he was with her. 'Who better to learn from then a Tokubetsu Jounin?' Sakura thought to herself pleased with her plan. She pulled down two of her booklets to finish the first weeks work. She would then have to finish the last 8 booklets to complete all of her assigned assignments for week 2. If she finished faster than that even better, 'I want to work on meditation after this booklet when I get to the park I will sit at the tree near the lone swing in the park.'

She took a peek at the calendar and smiled realizing she should meet Ino today or tomorrow depending on how the events unfold. She then looked back to her workbooks and returned to her shinobi village history. She was pleased to see basic questions about each nation was included even Rain since she hadn't recalled this booklet in her timeline.

She filled in and answered all the questions she could without the book to aid her before using a highlighter to find the other answers in the book and writing the page numbers she found them on next to the question. Her final workbook was about something she was surprised to see, Politics-The Balance between Civilian and Shinobi Populations, it was an overview incredibly basic about the relations both positive and negative that the shinobi and civilians encountered with each other.

Sakura read through the information in depth and acknowledged some of the information to be very true. She also noted some statements that were very misleading and could lead to a faux pas and began adding notes at the side as comments playing the devil's advocate. 'I wonder what Genma will think of that.' Sakura wanted to be noted for her intelligence just like the first life but, she did want to be seen as more mature and stronger physically and skill wise too.

'No more weak link Sakura of Team 7.' Sakura imagined as she finished her final booklet and put it on the desk. She was seated at the table and Genma easily placed the breakfast fresh and finished in front of her. He went to grab the answer keys and booklets from the desk for all four booklets and scanned through the first three with ease. He was impressed that she already knew so much village history without needing to look it up. It was the fourth book that had him raising an eyebrow as he looked at the comments written as he checked her answers. Some of the comments had him shocked and reflecting on some of the gaps she mentioned. She also answered all but one question correctly but the wording of the question was both misleading and mistyped causing an error to occur easily.

"Not bad at all Sakura, I think you finished all of your books for this week. Do you want to take a break?" Genma asked knowing she may want to play. Sakura took a moment to think and asked, "If I get them finished early will you teach me something Ninja-like Genma?" She turned her imploring green eyes up at him hopefully and Genma was torn between amusement and disbelief. "Already kid? I thought you'd wait until you were a bit older?"

Sakura looked from her feet to Genma and back to her feet, "Why not now? I didn't know I was doing that silent step with my feet earlier. Isn't it better to know my limits and work on them so I don't do anything dangerous by ack-acc-accident?"

Genma couldn't deny the kid had a point but was nervous about doing anything too big with her being so small. He shrugged, "I can see if it's safe to work with you but, you may have to wait a bit being so young though." Sakura pouted a bit but nodded in agreement and Genma felt a bit guilty before shaking his head. Sakura dug in and finished her meals before she ran upstairs and brushed her teeth before she came back downstairs and Genma was waiting by the door grinning. "I'm going to take you to the park you just do what you normally would, okay?"

Sakura replied, "Okay Genma!" She grabbed his hand and led him out the door locking waiting as he locked it behind them. Together they began heading to the park when a large man in black wearing a bandana on his head looked between them and said, "Busy Shiranui? I didn't know you took care of kids now,"

Genma looked to see Sakura completely calm and looked back with a grin at Ibiki, "Believe it or not this cutie is the shared mission Hayate and I took on." Ibiki looked surprised, "Is that so, and who are you maggot?" Ibiki looked directly at the girl who giggled at him.

"I'm not a baby fly those are gross! My name's Sakura!" Sakura quipped back laughing at him, 'Bet you didn't know I knew what a maggot was did you, Ibiki?' Sakura could only enjoy messing with adults like this as a child. As she got older she might not have the chance again to tease Ibiki since she wasn't ever close to him before.

Ibiki just smirked at the kid before turning to Genma, "You available for a mission soon?" Genma shrugged, "That depends on when the terror twins get back with Hayate. Hokage-sama can't have both of us out of the village while her parents are gone." Ibiki nodded and said to Sakura, "See you around kid. Genma should bring you around my office sometime." Sakura just cheerfully said, "Okay Mr. Tall Man!" She then skipped ahead into the park entrance to sit and meditate by the tree with a lone swing on the left side she sat to the right. She sat down quietly and began her sole meditation for an hour was the plan.

Ibiki looked at Genma who shrugged, "According to her parents the only person she was ever afraid of was Danzo. Apparently, he used to creep around her and her dad called him out in front of the Hokage to put a stop to it." Ibiki took a moment to consider the information, "Definitely bring her by T&I maybe we can find out why he was so interested before. It could save her in the future if he tries to nab her later." Genma shrugged, "Since she's not scared of you I don't see why not but, let's not tell her parents about this…I don't think they want a toddler in the T&I building."

Ibiki departed with a silent wave and headed back towards the T&I building. Genma knew he had a few prisoners due for another session since their wounds would have healed by then. Genma turned on the camcorder and began video recording Sakura's time in the park hiding out of site. He also had several memory cards in his pocket to record several sessions if needed. He realized she was sitting next to the tree and it seemed like she was slipping into meditation which surprised him, 'Well, well, well…this is interesting wonder how often she does this?'

About 30 minutes later enough of the other children starting gathering in the park and a small group of girls honed their sights on the solitary pinkette. They began snickering and saying things like pink-haired freak and forehead girl. Sakura was content to minding her own business. He watched the scene closely on the camera screen and saw the purple haired ring leader grab a stone and chuck it at Sakura nailing her in the forehead. Sakura winced but ignored the girls taking the higher road.

'Stupid kids don't they know that's dangerous? Stoning someone, what do parents teach their kids these days?' Genma was about to stand aside and continue gathering evidence as the girls threw rocks at the pinkette. He panicked when one of them brought out a set of shuriken. Eyes widening he was about to move when a blonde haired girl with blue eyes threw a few kunai to deflect the shuriken. Inoichi came over about to scold Ino when he realized all she did was defend the girl behind her.

"What is wrong with all of you? Leave her alone she wasn't doing anything to you people!" Ino yelled at the bullies who looked shocked at someone standing up to them.

Genma stopped the recording and popped out of the tree grabbing the children who threw things at Sakura. He bent down and demanded, "Where did kids like you get these from?" Genma was furious to see children throwing weapons at an unarmed girl. Inoichi approached and gently stopped him, "Genma easy…they are children."

Genma shrugged him off and made clones, "You brats are coming to the Hokage's office with me…if you won't tell me I know you will tell him." He looked at Inoichi and asked, "Can you watch Sakura…the little girl with pink hair. She's my charge for a mission but, I can't ignore this…" Inoichi smiled and offered to take the camcorder as well, "I can record the girls and get it back to you when you return." Genma grinned and took the cartridge with the video on it and put another in before handing the camcorder and the spare cards to his fellow Jounin. "Thanks Inoichi…maybe Sakura can finally make a friend."

Inoichi nodded in understanding and bent down to ruffle his daughter's head, "I'm proud of you for doing that Ino. It's brave to stand up and protect someone you don't know. Why don't you go introduce yourself to her so she can thank you? Maybe even invite her to play."

Ino nodded and moved to the pink haired girl who she protected who looked at her having stopped meditating when she was hit by the stones was watching her warily. Ino realizing she was nervous gave a soft smile and said kindly, "Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka, what's your name?" Sakura gave a small smile in return Sakura Haruno…it's nice to meet you Ino-san. Thanks for helping me."

Ino grinned and giggled, "Its nice meeting you too Sakura-chan, do you want to play?" Sakura bounced up and asked, "I've never played with anyone else before…what should we do?" Ino led Sakura over to the swings and together the small toddlers began to swing. Sakura felt the same warmth that she remembered when she met Ino in her previous life, 'Ino you will always be my best friend.'

Inoichi smiled and recorded adding his own comments, "I believe Sakura and Ino will be friends for life." He allowed himself to take a few pictures with the camera feature of the camcorder for Genma to enjoy later. He smiled as Ino and Sakura moved from the swings to the sand box and even started playing in the wildflowers. He didn't dare look away since Sakura was Ino's first female friend most of her time being spent between their home and the homes of his good friends Chouza and Shikaku with their sons as her only company.

~At the Hokage's Office~

Hiruzen didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the indignant scene Genma made of the children gathering in his office as his Anbu sought out their parents. He almost complained until Genma showed his the video recording which was a deep cause for concern. 'Stones and weapons being thrown carelessly at someone on a children's playground when none of the children involved are even old enough to be in academy?' He sighed, "What is this world coming to?"

Soon enough several disgruntled parents civilian and shinobi alike were brought in. Many complaining their work was being interrupted and he had to silence them, "Everyone! The reason you're here is of grave importance and you will see in just a moment." He turned his displeased gaze onto the children, "Children do any of you have anything to say in your defense and," he paused before they interrupted him. "Be aware before you attempt to say anything dishonest that I have video evidence of your actions from today to show all your parents."

Ami, the purple haired ring leader said in a disrespectful tone, "We didn't do anything wrong…it's just that crybaby Haruno trying to get us in trouble again." Ami's mother rolled her eyes and went to grab her child when a single look at her Hokage made her sit back down. The other girls remained silent but one mentioned, "I just borrowed a couple of throwing stars from Dad for practice."

Genma was close to strangling the little brats but remained collected and said, "Screen's ready for you to project the video whenever you're ready Hokage-sama" Hiruzen nodded and made sure everyone's gaze was directed at the screen.

Soon all the viewers were seeing a little girl sitting by a tree not talking to or bothering anyone. It was a matter of fasting forward to when the other children began to arrive that the video played again. The parents all heard the comments their children made making fun of her and how she ignored them. Video scenes continued playing until they all sat horrified as their own children began throwing rocks at the helpless girl. It was when the second child pulled out her throwing stars with a smirk and she threw them only to have another child appear on the screen and deflect the blades and yell at the other children.

"That's Inoichi's daughter Ino isn't it…Haruno is a civilian child she's lucky that Ino and Genma were there!" The shinobi's wife said her voice shaking as she turned furious at her child, "We WILL be discussing your punishment when we get home young lady! Don't think you're getting out of this!" Her husband looking at his daughter with disappointment and Genma handed him his tools, "I suggest that she be kept locked away from all your books and ninja tools from now on."

Ami's mother looked ashamed, "All this time I defended you against Mebuki and Kizashi and they were telling the truth," She turned and grabbed Ami roughly who whimpered, "I can't wait to share this with your father Ami, you are grounded! That's just the tip of the iceberg for you…I'll make you regret the day you ever attacked that innocent little girl." She then asked Hiruzen, "Can you make a copy so that my husband can see what happened today so we can make sure it never happens again Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen happily replicated the file and presented the spare chip to her as proof. She then dragged her complaining child from the room.

The third child just kept her head down in shame and her mother asked her, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself Sera? I know you know better than this…" Sera said nothing knowing she had no defense for what she did. Her mother sighed and her upset husband lifted his daughter into his arms looking at Genma, "I can imagine the Harunos hired you to find out what was happening while they were on their trip…thank you now it can be addressed." The family left and Genma sighed, "Seriously, where do kids learn to be that cruel?"

Hiruzen honestly had no answer and said, "You should go return to Sakura. I imagine Inoichi is watching the girls play safely." Genma nodded and retrieved the original chip before using shunshin to go to the park.

Inoichi grinned at Genma and asked, "Everything handled?" Genma shrugged, "Only time will tell but the parents know without a doubt their children are bullies so we'll have to wait and see. How are the girls doing?" Inoichi chuckled, "Both are smiling, I think Ino was glad to be able to make a friend who was another girl for once. I have a feeling they will play together a lot." Genma grinned, "Good, let's hope they stick together."

Soon enough Ino gave Sakura the iconic ribbon and tied her hair away from her face with a smile, "There it looks really cute on you!" Sakura touched the ribbon with a sweet smile and whispered from the bottom of her heart, "Thank you Ino. Can we play again sometime?"

Ino nodded excited to play with a girl, "Of course we can play anytime. You should come by our flower shop when you can. I can teach you how to make bouquets and all the meanings behind the flowers. It'll be so much fun!"

It wasn't long until both girls had to return to their homes for lunch promising to meet again soon. Inoichi shared a grin with Genma and both knew for the girls this day was only the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**ZIL: Hello lovely readers here's the new chapter 4. I realized thanks to a lovely reader by the name of: Cruisegirl86. Here's my shout out to you in thanks and I hope you enjoy the new chapters!**

 **Chapter 4: A Visit to T &I**

Sakura was very excited to get ready today she chose a dark colored outfit and smiled as she pulled her hair back with the ribbon Ino had gifted her the week before. The two girls had begun spending lots of time together. Sakura smiled as she sneaked downstairs only to be 'captured' by Genma who was smirking, "Nice try Princess, maybe next time."

"Aww, I coulda got you Genma-nii!" Sakura pouted cutely causing her old friend to laugh. "Sure kid, better luck next time. Ready to go visit Ibiki?" Sakura looked confused and said with exaggerated shock, "You mean we get to visit Mr. Tall Man today?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement as Genma nodded, "Yep, but remember don't tell your Mom about this. It's just a visit."

Sakura placed her hand across her lips like a zipper, "My lips are sealed." She giggled as Genma placed her down on her chair to eat breakfast before they headed over to the T&I building for their time with Ibiki. Sakura munched on her eggs, bacon, and toast quickly downing her juice. She reached high to put her dishes into the sink which slid in with a light clinking noise.

After which she rushed upstairs to wash her hands and brush her teeth. She then went downstairs and got and began finishing up her workbooks for this week so as not to miss anything before her parents got home. She finished all but her last 2 booklets the night prior after Ino had returned home with her father.

Genma just sat and ate his breakfast patiently as he kept an eye on the kid. Since they exposure of the bullying Sakura had been left alone by the other children for the most part but she started to branch out to meeting some of the other kids her age. He noticed that anytime the lonely boy Naruto was around Ino would keep Sakura distracted maybe not to be cruel but cautious. 'Poor guy but, maybe his luck will change in the years to come.'

Sakura was easily finishing her books making Genma sigh a bit, 'Kid is too smart for her own good but, I guess it can't be helped.' He stood up clearing his dishes and washed the used utensils, so they could be used later if needed before going up to ready himself for the day. 'Ibiki better be ready for us cause I'm not keeping her there all day. Hayate should've been back with the terror twins the day before yesterday which means he takes over tomorrow morning.'

Sakura smiled at Genma returned, "We go see Mr. Tall Man now? Can we see Ino after if Hayate-nii isn't available yet?" Genma snickered at the energetic little girl always eager and it made him smile. He asked, "Sure, shall we walk, or should I carry you?" Sakura paused for a moment, "I can walk with you but, if it gets really crowded you can carry me from there?" Genma nodded in agreement as he guided her out the front door before locking it as he guided the little girl down the street.

As they walked through the streets that morning they didn't draw many gazes until they began to get closer to the T&I building where they heard a familiar voice, "Well if it isn't Sakura-chan and Genma, how are you both doing this lovely morning?" Sakura turned with a bright smile and said loudly, "Hokage-sama! I'm doing great how are you? Are you visiting Mr. Tall Man too?"

Hiruzen looked at Genma curious as he elaborated, "That's what she calls Morino. He doesn't seem to mind it." Genma added with a shrug and he continued, "Her mom mentioned an incident with Danzo that I mentioned in passing when he came to see if I was open for missions. He asked that I bring her by sometime to learn more. Hokage-sama, would you care to join us?"

Hiruzen looked down at the bright child and said somber, "I suppose I should since I only heard a bit of the story from her father. It would be good to hear it from Sakura directly." He looked down upon Sakura and added, "I will also be coming to see Mr. Tall Man today it seems."

Sakura smiled and led the way into T&I going up to the desk greeter who had a dark smirk on his face, "What are you doing her pipsqueak?" He didn't notice Ibiki and Anko behind him nor the entrance of his Hokage or Genma focusing on the little girl.

She glared at him and said, "I was invited by Mr. Tall Man to visit, is that a problem?" Her green eyes sparked indignant until she heard a gruff voice. "I'm his boss so he'd better not. Hokage-sama, Shiranui, good to see you both as well." Sakura skipped up to Anko who she hadn't known so well in her previous life and she wanted to change that and hopefully save her from Kabuto before he could sacrifice her.

"Who are you, fierce lady?" Sakura said cutely. 'She would never accept being called pretty by a little girl but fierce she can appreciate.' Sakura thought to herself happy to see the younger and slightly less jaded version of Anko. Anko quirked an eyebrow at her before smirking and getting her her knees to see the kid eye to eye.

"Name's Anko, you can call me Anko-sama, Pinky!" Anko said in a playful tone. Sakura tapped her chin, "If I'm Pinky then you must be Purple!" Sakura giggled ignoring the horror growing on the men's faces as she began befriending the volatile woman.

Hiruzen chuckled as the child seemed to draw the adults into her orbit easily with her mannerisms and mature way of speaking. "Hello Ibiki and Anko, I hope you don't mind if I join your little meeting with Sakura-chan?"

Ibiki nodded his agreement, "That's fine I'm sure we all could use the details regarding the matter. Follow me Sakura stay close to me or the Hokage and no wondering." The young child turned her attention to Ibiki and followed as told saying with a wave over her shoulder, "Bye-bye Purple!"

Anko just looked after the kid before looking at the desk attendant, "Kids cute…smart too huh Tonbo?" Tonbo looked after the group and asked, "Wonder what that's about normally they don't bring kids to T&I." Anko shrugged, "Seeing as the Hokage was with her not to mention Shiranui and the boss invited her I realize it's not really my business unless they say so." She punched him on his shoulder, "Just roll with it Tonbo think to much and you might break yourself." Anko left heading towards the tower exit to grab her usual dango fix. Tonbo rolled his eyes and just stated aloud, "Today's been a weird day…glad to see some things never change."

Ibiki guided the group into his office and Sakura sat in his chair causing the man to smirk but he chose to say nothing. Hiruzen nodded and sat down as did Genma before Ibiki closed and sealed the room to prevent eavesdroppers. Sakura looked up at Ibiki wondering, 'What are you going to ask me about I wonder, Morino-san?'

"I'm sure you're curious as to why I invited you here with Shiranui, aren't you Sakura?" Ibiki asked as he sat in the chair nearest hers. Sakura nodded and said, "I guess you wanted to show me your office?" Her tone filled with innocence and naivete causing the surly man to chuckle. "Not quite, I heard you're afraid of Danzo. Care to tell me why?"

Sakura shrunk in the chair her eyes falling to the floor, 'Damn it how am I meant to explain that!' She took a deep breath and said, "He feels wrong…" Ibiki and Hiruzen both shared a look of surprise and Ibiki continued, "How does he feel wrong?"

Sakura took a moment to try to find the words, "He feels dark, like a tar. I felt like if he got me I would never get home again. He doesn't feel nice at all...no warmth, safety, or rea-reasu-reassurance. He feels wrong." She shivered as she recalled the horrible sticky feeling she got in her old life from the man never liking the way he operated as the leader of Root.

Hiruzen recalled his sensei Tobirama mentioning knowing the essence of a person by their chakra. Sticky chakra was normally resembling greedy, power hungry, and generally unpleasantly dangerous people. He decided to ask, "Sakura-chan is their nothing welcoming about him at all?"

Sakura shook her head furiously in a negative stance, "Nu-uh, he's bad, bad, bad news. Like scary make people disappear kinda bad. You know I heard he takes orphans and trains them like ninja but not normal ninja…scary ninja that only listen to him. They never were heard from again and the places couldn't find anything. I don't like him…he scares me."

Genma looked a bit nervous, "Hokage-sama, surely children haven't gone missing to be found in Root…right? I mean," he paused as he whispered in a hushed voice, "Minato-sama ordered that Root Anbu be permanently disbanded. It would be treason if it were still running!" Hiruzen gave Genma a regretful glance causing the man to curse, "Are you kidding me?! You let those shadow ranks come back after how long it took Minato to get ri"

"Shiranui- enough before the child hears!" Ibiki said sternly. Genma just rebutted, "She already knows about them you heard what she said he's taking orphan kids! What if he goes after Naruto? Minato would find a way to kill us all from the afterlife if any more harm comes to that boy then there is already."

Hiruzen leaned toward Sakura and said softly, "I'm sorry that you've only seen the scary side of him. Danzo was once a kind man…I'm afraid that I may be the one to blame." Sakura shook her head in disagreement, "No way! He's bad cause he chose to be. You're good…you only do bad when you can't do good. He's different from you by lots."

'You may be flawed Hokage-sama but we all are there is no such thing as a perfect person. Only an ideal of perfection to be strived towards even that can be distorted and changed from person to person.' Sakura thought to herself as she hummed waiting for the two Jonin. Hiruzen sighed, "I did reinstate the organization out of necessity there is nothing more to be said on the matter." He paused as both men turned to face him, "However, both Sakura, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke are on a list of individuals Danzo has been directly ordered by me to leave alone for a number of reasons. Should he approach them again he will be dealt with swiftly as needed."

Genma was still rattled by the revelation but stood to retrieve Sakura and nodded to the Hokage. "I believe you are making a terrible mistake. A dangerous one that may cost us all in the long run…I just hope I'm wrong but, I won't say anything as long as he stays away from Sakura, Sasuke, and Minato's son. That goes for his agents too they don't belong anywhere near these kids." He made a firm gesture, "If he goes after them or sends someone else then all bets are off and I'm calling you out for it Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding, he knew there would be risks of a fallout with his ninja corps should the Root Anbu organization ever be caught in the light of day again. 'I will face it if I must Genma, should that time arrive while I still live.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hayate's Turn, Day of Surprise**

Hayate heard from a few friends that Genma, Hokage-sama, and Sakura had entered T&I. He waited in the reception area where he saw a person very dear to him. "Hey Yugao, how's it going?" Hayate asked casually as he leaned on the desk where Tonbo filled out some forms for their "visitors".

Yugao turned and smiled at him, "Hello Hayate, I heard you have a joint mission about a cute little girl. You like kids?" Hayate smiled, "I do like kids but she's special. She actually lives here in the village…would you like to meet her?" Yugao took a moment before smiling, "I'd love to meet her."

"Lucky for you two here she is," Genma said as he brought Sakura over to them having just left Ibiki's office.

Sakura leapt into Hayate's arms giggling, "Hayate-nii, who is this, is she your wife?" She turned to the bemused Yugao, "You're really pretty ninja-san!" Yugao just giggled at the embarrassed look on Hayate's face as he began to blush a bit and stole the little bundle of energy from him. "Thank you Sweetie, I'm Yugao and I'm not his wife but a very, very good friend of his."

Sakura asked, "Is that adult to kid speak for you being his girlfriend but not wanting to say it cause I'm a kid?" Yugao looked torn between laughing and blushing herself as she nodded in affirmative. "Pretty much…what's your name?"

Sakura giggled, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm 4 and I like books more than people but, Hayate-nii, Genma-nii, Mama, Papa, Ino, Hokage-sama, Mr. Tall Man, Purple, and you are ex-excep-exceptions to the rule." She turned to her amused guardians and added, "Since Hayate-nii is staying with me for now..." She turned to face Yugao and asked, "Do you want to come to my house for dinner?"

Genma barked out a laugh as Hayate said, "Did she seriously ask Yugao to a home date for me?" Sakura shamelessly admitted, "Yep, life's to short to not share it with the one's you love Hayate-nii." She made an exaggerated eyeroll and quipped, "Get with it already!"

The little one's sass caused the group to break out into laughter as they all headed for the exit. Genma added, "She might wanna come over another night kiddo, we've got grocery shopping to do for the week." Sakura pouted, "Aw but she's so pretty if Hayate-nii isn't careful someone will take her away!"

Genma stole Sakura from Yugao and winked, "She's gotta point ya know." Then he moved towards the markets where the village was bustling with activity. He chuckled at his friend's fortune and looked down at their shared charge, "You sure are a scary smart kid, you know that right?"

Sakura looked up at him and said, "Maybe but, you love me anyway." She looked towards a sale, "Oh look a sale…I've never had that before!" Genma just chuckled and began shopping to resupply the house for Hayate's week with Sakura.

Yugao watched them as she laughed, "She is a sweet kid. Funny too." Hayate grumbled, "She's also too smart for her own good." He allowed his eyes to trail over her smile, "I'm glad she invited you to dinner though. When are you free?" She returned with her own smile, "I'm free the night after tomorrow as long as no surprises pop up. I will keep it clear I promise." Hayate just smiled, "Looking forward to it, Yugao." The woman then turned to head back to Anbu HQ, "Me too, Hayate-kun." She smiled as she returned to work and happily moved on her way as he watched her go. Hayate shook his head, "Alright time to pack and head to the Haruno's house to settle in." With that the streets were clear for the most part aside from the shopping areas which were quite popular.

Ino opened the flower shop door and smiled when she saw a familiar head of pink hair, "Hey Sakura! Want to learn about flowers today?" Sakura nodded with a smile, "Un!" Ino led the smaller girl into the store and began setting up flowers to make a bouquet of flowers. "The way this works is if you want to make sure you gather flowers to send a message. So, if you remember from last time, what flowers would you put together for a friend?"

Sakura pick up several flowers, "Yellow Rose for Friendship, Alstroemeria for prosperity and fortune, Stock for wishing them a happy and long beautiful life, and to finish it off a Blue Iris with a Daisy!" Ino's mother who finished speaking with Genma gasped at the beauty of the bouquet. Ino was shocked, "Why a daisy? Daisy means love silly."

Sakura looked confused, "Doesn't a Daisy mean loyal love, you love your friends loyally don't you?" Ino's mother smiled, "You're right Sakura-chan. This is the perfect bouquet to give to a friend because you are using the flowers to wish them well letting them know you care for them very much." The girls laughed and smiled spending most of the day making a number of different bouquets that sold very easily as the patrons came in and saw the girls making them so happily.

~3 Days Later~

It was the morning after Hayate and Sakura had dinner with Yugao. They were eating breakfast when a brisk knock came to the front door of the house. Hayate moved to answer the door where a messenger stood, "Hokage-sama has requested your presence and asked to bring Sakura-san with you." Hayate nodded and said, "We'll clean up and head right over."

With that the messenger left and Hayate returned to find Sakura was gone from the table. He heard the sink turn on upstairs and realized she was already getting ready he turned to the table to notice it was clear of everything but his tea. He shook his head and moved up the stairs just as Sakura came from the bathroom grinning, "All yours Hayate-nii! I'm going to get dressed now." He moved into the bathroom and uncapped his toothbrush to clean his teeth washing his hands after to clear the sink of the soapy residue.

"You ready Sakura-chan?" Hayate moved towards the end of the stairs when he heard a grumble. He returned further down the hall to see Sakura struggling to get her nicely groomed hair through the opening on her shirt without messing it up. He pulled the collar a little more open for her and helped her get it over her head. She smiled in gratitude and put her arms through the sleeves and sat on her bed to pull on her socks and then followed him down the steps to throw on her shoes. She grabbed her little bag and put her pencil and workbooks for the week in the bag, so she had something to do if needed. She also made sure to slip in the Hokage's seal and letter from his older self in the bag at the bottom to hide it from prying eyes. 'I hope today is the day I can give him this…I just hope he believes me.' She then joined Hayate outside as he locked the front door. Together they walked to the Hokage tower the 4-year-old being very good at staying with her protector.

As they entered the office Hiruzen sat with Genma standing to the left an apologetic look on his face. "Gekko-san, Sakura-chan, I apologize for the summons but, I need Genma and Hayate to check on something for me at the borders. Would you mind spending some time with me today Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's okay I won't tell on you!" Sakura kept her laughter in her head even though she and inner both wanted to crack up. As time passed and inner saw more of her memories she began to change and reflect more the woman she had been when she died. 'If only they knew' Inner responded to her thought with snickering. 'It's better if they don't know for now. I plan on telling Hokage-sama to try and save the Uchiha family and maybe get Naruto some better living circumstances.'

"Sakura-chan?" A patient voice called and Sakura looked up to see the office empty. Sakura looked around and asked, "Hokage-sama, if I told you I had a big secret I needed to share that no one else could hear would you say it's safe to tell you here?" She turned her expressive eyes to Hiruzen who sat at his desk with his anbu guarding him in shock. He smiled gently, "I trust these men with my life Sakura-chan but if it's a big secret I can seal the room so none can see or hear what goes on from inside it. Do I need to?"

Sakura nodded her eyes regaining a gleam that should exist in no child's gaze, "Yes Hokage-sama," her voice cleared and sounded older than she looked. "it would be best for the room to be sealed." Hiruzen sealed the room himself and stared at Sakura with caution. "What kind of secret do you have child?"

Sakura walked up and presented the older seal and letter in hand, "Something you wouldn't believe without these. They are proof that everything to be discussed is real." She placed the seal and letter on his desk and allowed him to check for any tricks, traps, or henges. He then carefully opened the letter and began reading the letter with caution as he glanced up at her from time to time. She stood patiently not straying for a moment looking surprisingly grown for a woman mentally in her mid-20s being sent back into her child self could.

Hiruzen turned to his shocked Anbu and fiercely stated, "You will not share this information with anyone!" He then turned to Sakura, "You are from the future…a future torn with the Fourth Shinobi War where you gave your life for Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura was somber and simply answered, "Yes, Hokage-sama. I was signed to Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake at the conclusion of my academy years alongside Sasuke and Naruto. A number of events took place leading the team to part ways. Sasuke left to apprentice under Orochimaru for power to achieve revenge, Naruto for safety was removed from the village by Jiraiya to travel and train as his apprentice." She paused, "In my other life I was not serious about being a kunoichi until after several horrible events took place leading up to your death and the team separating. Kakashi had returned to Anbu and I sought out the 5th Hokage Tsunade to become her apprentice."

Hiruzen clasped his hand together humming thoughtfully, "Can you share what you know?" Sakura sighed, "I can to a point…as you read my mission is to change just enough of the past and make enough political connections with several dangerous people in order to bring a halt to the 4th War. I can't let myself live as I did before. I was gifted with several items to help me in my journey. Hashirama-sama was kind enough to assist me with my chakra levels without forcing me to sacrifice my own abilities. I simply meditate twice daily to support my growth and control."

"What is the first thing that needs to change?" Hiruzen asked calmly. "That depends…how is your relationship with the Uchiha Clan on behalf of the village? Are they still being restricted on where to live?" Hiruzen looked with critical eyes, "Our relationship is soaked in suspicion because of the Kyuubi attack. A Sharingan is the only thing capable of controlling the beast as it was done that night."

Sakura took a moment before telling, "It was an Uchiha but, it was not an Uchiha within the village." She returned her gaze to him and said calmly, "Kanabi Bridge, Team Minato was sent and Obito Uchiha died to save Kakashi Hatake and gifted him with his eye." She continued, "What no one knew was that Obito was rescued by Uchiha Madara who was barely even alive at the time and nursed back to health…for the most part."

Hiruzen asked, "Why did he not return to the village?" Sakura frowned, "Obito came upon the Mist Ninja just as Rin had impaled herself on Kakashi's Chidori but, he thought Kakashi murdered her. He was distraught and Madara took advantage of him along with a creature called Zetsu." The man sighed painfully, "So, even then the boy was lost to us?"

Sakura nodded sadly, "I may be able to win him over but, it will take time and hard work. In order to reach him I need to befriend Kisame Hoshigaki, and Jiraiya's former students Konan and Nagato. Without them I won't get him to listen to me."

Hiruzen nodded, "Anyone else?" Sakura grinned, "Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku. In truth my goal is to make our village as many friends as possible and keep the peace best I can. I can't do that as a front-line brawler/medic nin like I did before. I will still obtain all the skills from my former life but, I need to focus on being good at the game of politics and diplomacy if I'm to have any hope for success."

"Will you share this information with anyone else?" Hiruzen asked critically. Sakura simply stated, "Beware the Root, Hokage-sama. If he finds out I will disappear…he can't be trusted. Unless it is someone I can trust with my life or one of my contacts from my previous life whom I need to ally I keep all of this to myself."

Hiruzen paused a moment and asked almost hesitant, "How is Naruto?" Sakura clarified, "Now or then?" "Both, please." Sakura sighed, "Now he is a horribly neglected boy desperate for friendship, love, and attention. He is being mistreated by the civilians who have worked their way around you S class secret regarding the Kyuubi known as Kurama being caged inside him. I recommend if he fails the academy graduation exam twice due to a faulty clone jutsu that you teach him the Shadow Clone so he can pass on his 3rd chance." She added, "Also keep an eye on merchants and how the try to overprice his goods or simply refuse him service. The only place I know that was consistently kind to him was Ichiraku Ramen. Both the old man and his daughter Ayame have always been kind to Naruto as you have. I can't approach him now for fear of suspicion from others. I have to try and remain as anonymous as possible while still broadcasting my intelligence and chakra control, so my parents allow me to enter academy as they did before."

"Is there anything regarding the Uchiha mess I should know?" Hiruzen pressed and Sakura finished, "Beware the Root for Danzo's greed knows no bounds. Itachi and Shisui will be your greatest allies and you must protect them both and Sasuke with everything you have if you can't save anyone else. Those three must survive!"

Sakura then nodded and moved to complete her workbooks as she returned to the visage of an unassuming child while the room was unsealed, and they returned to their usual. As the day drew to a close Genma and Hayate reported back their mission results from the border to the Hokage before Hayate swept his charge up and headed for home.

Sakura waved cheerfully, "Bye-Bye Hokage-sama, Neko-sama!" Both the Hokage with a smile and the masked Anbu waved the young girl goodbye. As the office came to close for the day Neko escorted the Hokage home and said in a tone deceptively light, "A day full of Surprises hmm?" Hiruzen replied his tone dry, "That Neko, is the understatement of the century."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Changing Time Academy and Team Assignment**

Sakura and Ino bonded tightly both girls agreeing to grow their hair out. Ino modeling her hair after her father with a swoop bang as her own flair and Sakura had her hair pulled back and braided as she got older to keep her hair under wraps she had a few stray pieces curled around her face. Ino wore her notable outfit a two piece both in purple with blue accents. She also wrapped bandages around her waist and legs. Ino had been gifted with a few beads rechargeable for use by chakra and all color coordinated just for her two white with jutsu inside, four light blue for remedies, one dark purple for poison, and black for weapons.

Sakura decided not to wear her old quipao dress style. She decided to trade up for an outfit consisting of green and black. She wore green pants a bit baggy around the legs but fitted to her waist and ankle. Her tools in a dark brown pouch tied at her waist the bag lying against her back. She also wore brown shoes to blend in with the soil and trees all around the leaf. Her shirt was a green long sleeved top with a black vest over top. Her hair tied up as usual in a ponytail with her braids throughout. She had custom ordered the beads to clip in her hair each had varying seals. Some contained jutsu those were red, others contained remedies and antidotes were green, the poisons were dark brown, and weapons were black.

Inoichi, Genma, Hayate, and the Harunos were proud of the forethought the girls put into their appearance and shinobi gear. Genma even double checked their tool kits and purchased weapon sharpeners for them both as a gift. Sakura and Ino smiled in thanks before high fiving each other. Kneeling down in front of them, Genma smirked, "Carry these tool sharpeners always…the condition of your weapons could mean the difference between killing an enemy or them killing you."

Sakura and Ino both shared a look of agreement causing Genma to tug their hair. Hayate said warmly, "Good Luck on your test girls. Let us know who your teammates are and your sensei okay?" Sakura replied, "Sure, we'll let you know as soon as we know." Ino ran up and hugged her dad before grabbing Sakura's hand laughing, "Come on Petal-chan let's go before we're late!"

Sakura and Ino took off into the building with large grins on their faces. Their family and friends watching from the gate, Mebuki laughed, "Those girls…always so eager to grow up. They'll do amazing things someday!"

Inoichi sighed, "They probably won't be on the same team though…poor girls will be disappointed." Kizashi shared a grin with Genma and Hayate before shrugging, "They're good girls, both will do fine regardless."

~In the Exams~

Sakura and Ino were both called into separate rooms to perform their tests before Sakura stood Mizuki, Ebisu, and Iruka sensei.

"Clone Jutsu please," Ebisu requested and Sakura in quick procession performed it. She had two clones standing beside her with no defects. They made their marks. And Iruka requested "Henge Jutsu, please," Sakura again not only transformed but had her clones transform. She was Ino, her clone 1 was Shikamaru, and clone three was Hinata. The instructors also created their marks again on their pages. The final request was done by Mizuki, "I'm going to ask you a single question answer honestly," Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. "What's more important the mission success or your team mates life?"

Sakura answered honestly, "To the village? Mission success but, personally I care more for the life of my comrades, those who break the rules are scum but, those who would abandon their friends are even worse than scum. There is no I in team after all…right sensei?" All three sensei stood gaping at her and she stood waiting for their final responses. What she didn't know is that she was being watched along with other testers by the Hokage and several jounin in his office.

Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Hatake Kakashi, Might Gai and his students, and Hiruzen himself all watched struck at how similar Ino and Sakura's responses had been. Hiruzen looked at both girls with a critical eye, "Please get me Inoichi Yamanaka…I'm curious as to how these girls are so different but so similar."

Asuma knowing where to find him left quickly to find him. Inoichi looked up from his desk when someone knocked at his door way and he greeted with a smile, "Shikaku, Asuma, I wasn't expecting either of you…can I help you somehow?"

Asuma said with a bored tone, "Hokage-sama wants to see you at the office Ino and Sakura were just tested." Inoichi smirked, "I imagine they have similar stats?" Asuma nodded and Inoichi followed him out thanking Shikaku as he left, "Thanks Shikaku, I'll tell you how everything goes."

Inoichi and Asuma entered the office where the sensei stood and Inoichi smiled, "You had a question for me Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen motioned to the screen and replayed Ino and Sakura's testing scenes. Inoichi chuckled and said simply, "Looks like Ino's gone and adopted Sakura's philosophy regarding teamwork."

"So this is Sakura's feelings originally?" Kakashi asked curious only to sigh as Inoichi nodded affirmative. "Yes, Ino didn't understand it at first until Sakura explained it later. Sakura's words exactly were," he smirked and used a genjutsu to show his memory of the event, "How about I show you instead?"

*Flashback being seen*

Sakura grinned at Ino who looked lost, "Ino, a mission can always be approached again. You can place a trace on the ones with your mission scroll and regroup but, if your teammates die you can never get them back. Your friend's lives will be the most precious thing to you on a mission. If you all come home alive…even if you don't succeed on the mission there's always a next time. If your comrades die…there is no next time. You may not get it now but, it'll make sense to you eventually."

Ino shook her head with a teary smile, "No you're right, if I had to choose between a scroll and you…I'd choose you every time." She hugged Sakura tightly, "It makes perfect sense and I thank whatever god out there every day for the fact I get to have you as a friend!"

Sakura hugged Ino back her own eyes watering, "Yeah Ino, I thank them all the time too." She squeezed her friend again before letting go and pumping her fist in the air, "I'm gonna be the best medic in the world so that I can save as many people as I can!"

"So what's the point of the Shinobi rules then Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura grinned, "Well, I see them more as guidelines then real rules. We're human not machines we can't just stop being human. People who become desensitized to their work in the field are just as much of a threat as someone who loses control of their emotions is. The world isn't made of black and white the way we wish it was…there are too many shades of grey to count."

*Flashback End*

Inoichi ended the jutsu and commented, "Sakura has kept up her studies both Shinobi and Civilian in equal measure. She has a maturity and a sense of self that many children don't find until they are much older. She truly intends to surpass Tsunade and be the best medic she can be. Nothing, I believe, will stop her."

Hiruzen chuckled, "I remember when her father first brought her in here. She said even then at a tender age of 4 that she would surpass Tsunade." Inoichi nodded since he knew Sakura would never give up. "Anything else I can help you with Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen shook his head and Inoichi acknowledged he was being dismissed.

Hiruzen took the folders of Ino and Sakura and set them next to each other, 'Both of you have grown from knowing one another…I want to see how you grow when apart.' He then separated them and placed them at the head of their own team piles.

The sensei had a lot to mull over and Gai's students watched mesmerized after having viewed the memory of the two best friends. All the remaining students were testing and Sakura was sitting quietly to the side. They noted that her eyes narrowed as he performed the jutsu for clones and shook her head standing up and approaching him, "Naruto…you have too much chakra to pull of the basic clone jutsu." She turned to look at Iruka sensei and asked, "Is there another clone jutsu he could try one that uses more chakra then the basic clones?"

Iruka nodded curious, "Yes Sakura but we haven't taught it because of risks why?" Sakura pointed at Naruto, "It isn't fair to test Naruto on a jutsu that even in class everyone knew he had too much chakra to accomplish. He should be given a different jutsu to test since his transformation jutsu did just fine."

Ebisu nodded and moved to stand before Naruto, "I'm going to show you the signs of another jutsu I want you to study them closely and try to use the jutsu." The spectators in the office smiled and Kurenai commented, "She's a real team player and didn't hesitate to call foul on the test when she knew it wasn't fair."

Naruto was able to mimic the hand sign sequence and added his chakra before you knew it there were ten Narutos standing in the room with bright smiles. Sakura nodded and patted Naruto on the shoulder with a bright smile. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed on Mizuki who was glaring at the students before scribbling on his notes. Sakura moved away and Naruto answered the final question flawlessly stating that people were important because there's only one of them when there were so many missions.

At the end of the testing Sakura and Naruto sat near each other and they heard him ask in the video, "Why'd you help me?" Sakura seemed surprised before smiling gently, "I helped you because we're both future leaf nin. Part of the oath we take to become ninja is to help each other and protect each other. So I protected you from being tested and graded unfairly."

~In the classroom~

Naruto looked down at his feet before a hand appeared in his vision and he looked back at Sakura who grinned, "I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'd like to be friends with you…if you want?" Naruto looked at Sakura surprised before shaking her hand, "It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'm gonna be the Hokage, believe it!"

Sakura grinned, "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm gonna be the best medic in the world someday and I look forward to the day you become Hokage!" Naruto blushed and grinned asking, "Wanna hang out and get some ramen later?" Sakura took a moment to consider, "I don't mind is it okay if my friend Ino joins us?" Naruto smiled, "Sure thing Sakura, have you ever had ramen? Ichiraku's Ramen is the best!"

Sakura giggled and said, "No but, if you like it so much it must be something awesome!" Soon the teachers deliberated and all were guided into the hall so the teachers could post the results. Ino moved to stand with Sakura and smiled at her, "So the exam was easy. How did it go for you?" Sakura returned, "Easy for me too, hey Ino, you okay with us getting ramen with Naruto here later?" Ino glanced at a hopeful Naruto and smiled, "Sure, I'm down for it…I haven't been to Ichiraku's in forever!"

Sakura grinned, 'Befriend Naruto, check. Introduce Ino to Naruto, double check. Keep Mizuki-sensei away from Naruto, triple check!' "Awesome!" The pinkette cheered as both blondes laughed at her. Soon the teacher's called the students in to see their scores and Sakura found all three of their names on the pass list smiling, "Yes! We all passed come see." She grabbed Ino and Naruto's hands and brought them to their names and results.

Naruto smiled, "I finally passed after 3 fails, I finally passed!" Ino and Sakura giggled and grabbed each of Naruto's arms Sakura to his right and Ino to his left. Ino announced, "This calls for celebratory Ramen!" Naruto was happy to have two friends to celebrate with and they all took off for Ichiraku. Iruka and Ebisu smiling after the trio not noticing the anger being exuded by Mizuki who thought frustrated to himself, 'My plans for Lord Orochimaru…ruined!'

Sakura and Ino were later found sandwiching Naruto on the stools of Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi and Ayame were as nice as Sakura always remembered them to be. After being given their results they were all asked to report to the academy in the morning to meet our sensei. Sakura looked to Ino, "So, does your dad have any clue who is going to be a possible sensei this year?"

Ino shrugged, "Even if he did I doubt he will tell me. He believes that the sensei should always have the element of surprise." Sakura sighed, "Well yeah, I guess so. I hope I end up on a team with either you or Naruto…if not maybe I'll get lucky and be partnered with Shikamaru or Hinata chan."

~At the Hokage's Office~

Hiruzen took in the rankings of the results from Academy, Sakura and Ino tied for top kunoichi both having different areas of specialty. Ino had the feminine arts like flower arranging and seduction in her favor while Sakura had diplomatic skills along with shinobi and civilian merchant insider perspective making her a possible future politician power player.

With these two girls the teams were hard to match the usual mix of Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga for tracking was a must. The intelligence of Shikamaru and the gentle shyness of Chouji could form the usual Shika-Ino-Cho combo but, the temptation to place Sakura with them for future peace talks was all too tempting. He looked up at Asuma and Kakashi, "What do you gentlemen think, tradition? Or take advantage of political power play and create a team of shinobi ambassadors?"

Asuma took a deep breath, "I'll take the diplomatic team…Kakashi is better suited for a front line heavy hitter team and shaking things up a bit could be exactly what this village needs." Kakashi agreed quickly not wanting to be faced with the girl who reminded him so much of Rin and Obito it hurt. "I think it's a good idea. I'll take Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto. I can turn them into a jutsu theft specialty squad while training them to be heavy hitters."

Hiruzen nodded and handed Kakashi the files of Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke. He then handed Asuma the files of Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura. 'Well this will be an interesting turn out. I look forward to seeing good things from all of them. Especially Sakura, when she realizes just how much easier I've made her job from now on.' He also reported the team match ups to Iruka who was to announce the teams and smirked at the man's shock. It was only a matter of hours before the students and Sakura herself became aware of how much was changing.

~The following morning~

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto met at the entrance to the academy and grinned excited to see what was coming for them. Sakura smiled when she saw Shisui and Itachi walking up with Sasuke. The massacre had not been completely avoided but, when she went to the Hokage alone a month before the final order came down the man had a plan to send the three Uchiha out of the village on a secret mission. They returned to find their family dead but, Itachi and Shisui shared a knowing glint of regret while Sasuke was sad and angry but, he was lucky to have his brother with him.

'I'm glad that the Hokage-sama listened to me and believed the letter his older-self wrote to him.' Sakura thought to herself as she waved at them in greeting. Neither she nor Ino ended up as shallow fan-girls both choosing to focus on their training. Genma, Hayate, and Inoichi had been all too happy to help push them to be the best they could be. Sakura was more like a finely honed weapon sent out to conquer. Ino, like a charming bird, sent out to win people over and turn situations to her advantage.

The entire class of students sat together and the teams were announced, "Team 8: Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, Team 7: Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino, Team 10: Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji." Sakura and Ino met each other's gaze before Ino bumped shoulders with Naruto who laughed. Sakura grinned, 'Hokage-sama you sneaky bastard…what are you up to?' She turned and looked at the shocked duo and grinned, "Well hi, looks like we're gonna be team mates!"

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other to Sakura and back and Shikamaru just grumbled, "This is so troublesome…all that Ino-Shika-Cho practice for nothing, what a drag!" Chouji just smiled in return, "It's something new…I wonder what they're planning?"

Sakura took a minute to think since they were told to wait here for their instructor. Sakura looked at the stats and personalities of each member, "They could be planning the leaf villages first political intelligence team or maybe diplomatic envoys?"

"You're not wrong Sakura," A man's voice came from behind them and Sakura turned to see Asuma Sarutobi. "Ah Sarutobi-san you're our sensei?" Sakura asked politely. Asuma smirked, "Sure am, follow me kids let's get some food in you and discuss this team further."

Shikamaru and Chouji stood up and Sakura followed after them smiling as they went to Yakiniki Q. It had been Team 10s main haunt in her last life too. She sat next to Shikamaru while Chouji sat next to Asuma sensei who said, "Order what you want? I'm buying today…" Sakura grinned and pitched in some money anyway, "Here Sensei, this is a team venture so I wanna pitch in too."

Asuma tried to reject it but Sakura got a glint in her eye and he chose the better part of valor and surrendered, 'Father was definitely right about her. He did say she was sharp and dangerous when she wants something her way.' He accepted and Sakura ordered green tea and began looking at meat options a bit confused. He almost said something when Genma appeared with a smirk and said, "Sakura you should get the steak and shrimp combo. You like it the best."

Sakura grinned at him and held her arms open, "Genma-nii! I didn't think I'd see you here!" Asuma just asked with Shikamaru, "Genma-nii?" The tokubetsu jounin smirked, "I've helped watch over and train Sakura with Hayate, Inoichi and the Harunos since she was four years old. She calls me and Hayate her older brothers." He then relented and hugged the feisty pinkette before she turned her pout on him. "She even scares girls away from us when she thinks they aren't good enough…cute but, infuriating," he glared at her a bit and she smirked unrepentant. "I have no regrets if they don't pass my test they don't get to date you."

Genma sighed, "Can I at least blow some steam with one?" Sakura whacked him upside the head and said, "You start doing that everyone's going to think you're some perverted playboy. No! What if you meet a girl and wanna marry her but she won't look twice at you because you behaved that way? A mission where you seduce your target should be plenty for you to 'blow steam off with' if you really feel the need to." Genma pouted but let Sakura have her way since she was the lady of the family. He had to trust a girl's perspective after all. "Fine! I give up!"

Genma got up and waved saying, "See you Sakura, Sakura's team…I'm sure you'll be seeing plenty of us soon enough!" Sakura waved and laughed as he groaned about annoying sisters before turning and seeing two of her team looking at her in disbelief, "What!" Asuma and Shikamaru just shook their heads groaning as Sakura turned to Chouji, "Was it something I said?"

Chouji smiled and laughed at the lost look on her face and shrugged, "Who knows? I can't read their minds." Sakura nodded and double checked the menu before the waiter could return to pick her order. She looked to Shikamaru, "What are you getting?" The Nara boy just shrugged, "Mackerel…it's my favorite but, I prefer it baked." Sakura grinned and looked to Chouji, "How about you?" Chouji smiled, "I'm going for pork and lamb!" Sakura laughed, "I'll trade a piece of my steak and two shrimps to try a piece of lamb and pork since I've never been here before." Chouji grinned, "You're on!"

Asuma grinned and made a plan to order extra shrimp for the table since Sakura was trading a bit more food. He still was shocked that she seemed so connected when her file states that her origin is civilian but, he looked forward to getting to know the graduation class' wildcard. "I'm just getting chicken for myself and ordering extra shrimp for the table." Sakura shrugged in acceptance with a smile, 'So I have a new team. This will be fun!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Co-Op C-rank, Mission to Wave**

Sakura stood once more before the Hokage's desk with her team and saw that Team 7 had also joined them. She wondered to herself, 'Is it really time to head to wave?' She thought to the items she had at her home and figured she would have some time to pack the two for the Mist duo. She was eager to hear their orders but simply stood beside her sensei.

Kakashi appeared in the office giving off his usual excuses when a single look from Hokage-sama silenced him.

"Team 10 and Team 7, I have a very important mission for you. Team 7 will be an escort mission ranked as a C rank." He paused and looked to Team 10, "Asuma, your team will be on their first official diplomatic mission. As we are primarily dealing with civilians I expect Haruno Sakura to take the lead it will be a low B rank mission. I also have an additional task for Haruno Sakura but, this will be discussed in private with only Asuma and Kakashi present."

As everyone nodded in acceptance and Team 10 looked on curious to their teammate who simply smiled softly in reassurance. "Bring Team 7's client in!"

A man entered the room smelling strongly of sake and most of the kids gagged as Asuma groaned quietly. Shikamaru almost made Sakura lose composure when he muttered, "Troublesome." Chouji just remained munching on chips as the man was introduced.

"This is Tazuna, the bridge builder from the Land of Waves. He needs Team 7 to safely escort him there while Team 10 will act like back up until you have all reached the Land of Waves where their own mission will begin. All except for Asuma, Kakashi, and Haruno-chan." The teams began piling out with Tazuna when Kakashi added, "Be at the West Gate by 8 am to begin the mission."

Sakura simply bowed to the Hokage, "I will do my best to ensure that our trade agreements with the people of Wave are secured. I'm sure being liberated from the tyrant Gato will reassure them of our good will." She stood up ignoring the shocked appearances of Asuma-sensei and Kakashi and asked, "You said you had another mission for me?"

Hiruzen smiled at her deduction seeing the calculating glint in her eyes and stated, "I'm sure it will. In truth you have a risky mission to take hold of. I have heard rumors of Gato and his history of stabbing his shinobi hires in the back. Normally, this would not be a concern to me but at this moment I have heard there are two shinobi, who you may be able to approach and ally with. Sakura your private mission is to approach Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice with an offer. You will do this alone while Asuma and Kakashi monitor the teams during their missions. Take no unnecessary risks Sakura."

Sakura accepted her separate mission scroll labeled A rank and bowed, "I will be careful Hokage-sama, is there anything else you need from me or may I leave to prepare for this mission?"

Hiruzen dismissed the young woman and turned to the sensei before addressing both, "As I mentioned you will be Cooperating with each other. Neither of you will interfere with Sakura's mission she will most likely wait until after the first encounter to make the offer. I trust her judgement with the direction she will use as this will be her first solo mission where I test her abilities. I hope neither will disobey my directive in this?" Both sensei shared a look before reluctantly nodding. They both acknowledged his tone as an order even when he stated it like a question.

They left as soon as they were both dismissed to make their own preparations for their mission and adding additional supplies in case either of their teams forgot something important on their first mission outside the village. What neither knew was that Sakura made two more pitstops before she returned home.

She stood before the building known to strike fear into the hearts of many both in and outside the walls. As she entered the headquarters of T&I she waved at many people as she passed approaching an office in particular she entered calmly and teased, "Well if it isn't Mr. Tall Man himself and his side kick The Dango Empress herself," She easily ducked left to avoid the kunai launched at her cheek.

She approached and said simply, "My team and team 7 have their first missions outside the village, we are heading to the Land of Waves and dealing with Gato. What dirt do you have for me on him that I can use to persuade loyalties to me?"

Ibiki smirked and crossed his arms, "Loyalties for Shinobi or Civilians?" Sakura glared, "Civilians I can handle myself as you well know. I'm talking Shinobi from Bingo books, I need dirt to use for Zabuza Momochi, and possible associates maybe like the Demon Brothers or even fellow swordsman Hoshigaki Kisame. I don't know who to expect."

Anko snickered, "Damn Ibiki, she's even got your glare down pat. Hmm, so you've been told to win em over? Well they need money and their previous coup failed. They may need a reliable network of contacts and supplies to take out the nutty Mizukage."

Sakura moved and sat on top of the corner of Ibiki's desk which was clear of papers. "Assistance for their rebellion would be a possibility but I want personal loyalty not village loyalty. Leaf is seen by most as the "Nice Village" especially by those who originate from Mist. I need to show them something worth their respect on their level something the leaf wouldn't normally show." Sakura stated using quotation marks around nice village before she returned her gaze to Ibiki who sobered up and nodded pulling out a scroll with intel on the Mist rebellions and points of interest.

"Not many can claim as a genin to have an in with the T&I department intel network as a matter of fact until you no one did." Ibiki stated firmly, "Don't make me regret this brat," Sakura gave a confident smirk, "I won't Ibiki and thanks." She left the office with a confident gait and Anko whistled with a pleased grin, "I always liked that kid…she's got some serious guts."

Ibiki smirked, "If only you knew," Anko turned to Ibiki and asked, "How did you really meet the kid anyway?"

*Flashback Begins*

"Hi Mr. Tall Man!" Sakura said excited as she sat in his chair with Genma perched in his desk. Ibiki blinked and moved up to the kid and said, "Maggot, you're in my chair." Sakura looked around confused with her expressive tiny self and said, "I don't see your name printed on the chair Mister. Genma-nii is sitting on your desk though!" She pointed to his nametag, "It even has your name on it and everything!"

Genma chuckled and moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk and said, "I brought her like I promised." Ibiki smirked at the cheerful child and got right to the point, "So kid, what's your beef with Councilman Danzo?

Sakura frowned, "Is this place seck-sek-secured?" Ibiki chuckled and placed his hand to the wall charging the seals for privacy with chakra before nodding. Sakura sighed, "He's poison everything about him screams trouble and bad…have you seen under his bandages?"

"No one has seen under them kid. Why does it bother you?" Ibiki added as she looked him dead in the eye, "It's wrong because he didn't wear them until just after the Massacre of the Uchiha…isn't that even just a little susp-susi-suspicious?" She looked at both shocked adults and exclaimed, "Come on! Mr. Tall Man I can't be the only one who noticed that! He was creepy and following me both before and after they all died… so I noticed right away!"

Ibiki nodded in agreement and turned to Genma, "Shiranui forget the mission and take the kid home. You and Hayate keep a close eye on her…I don't want anyone getting their hands on this kid."

*Flashback Ends*

Anko whistled in shock and said, "No kidding, the kid unmasked a grave robber? A councilman who is now under strict watch I assume? Fuck the kids got style…I see why you like her so much now and why even the older Uchiha brats hover around her."

Ibiki nodded, "Now we just have to trust the kid and see if she pulls this off who knows maybe she can be drafted to help us on occasion with some of the riskier missions we assign regarding expanding our intel network or political allies."

~The following Morning at 7AM~

Sakura sat on her bed double checking the sharpness of her weapons and collecting the two items to prove her friendship status to the dangerous duo she would encounter. She wrapped the bunny of ice with care and wore the sword-replicas around her neck. She hid them beneath her shirt and grinned before speeding her packing and wrapping her travel supplies. She put together cold travel meals for both teams and the client for the road.

At the gates she stood eating her morning dango treat and both gate guardians muttered, "Anko's corrupted another her already." Sakura simply sat perched upon the check out stand and ignored their whining. She was an hour early after all and soon enough Asuma-sensei appeared with a worn and worried countenance.

"Are you ready for this Sakura?" He asked directly. Sakura patted the spot next to her and he joined her on the roof as she opened her pack and travel scrolls for him to scrutinize. He seemed pleased at her supplies and pulled a little something out of his own pack and placed it with hers. She looked at it curious, "Sensei, what is this and why are you giving it to me?"

Asuma rubbed the back of his neck, "It's a summoning scroll that will bring either Kakashi or myself to you should you need assistance. I'm not to interfere with your mission unless its something you can't handle alone."

Sakura gave her sensei a grateful smile, "Arigato, Asuma-sensei…you'll keep a close eye on them while I'm not around and make sure Choji and Shikamaru stay on their toes right?" Asuma chuckled and nodded with a wink as he lit his cigarette. "Sure thing, you can count on me. Just be careful."

Sakura nodded with a smile before waving at the approaching forms of Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Ino. She noticed a slight blush on Ino's face and wondered what happened to put it there. She said brightly, "Good Morning everyone! You guys all set?" She looked more so at Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino who immediately began emptying their packs. Ino also moved her hair so all the beads could be viewed to Sakura's satisfaction.

Ino grinned at Shikamaru and Choji impressed, "Wow I see Sakura got you boys into the habit of being prepared for pretty much anything too! Got any fancy accessories?" Ino asked wondering if Sakura came up with an alternative for the beads, "Not yet Ino. I'm working on it but it's not so easy to come up with ideas for the guys equipment like it was for ours. Got your specialty surprise?" Sakura asked to be sure.

Ino smirked and showed a specific bead, "Locked and Loaded, had Daddy double check it for me with Genma last night. You?" Sakura grinned, "I had Hayate inspect it last night before I went home." Ino pouted, "We never really see them anymore since we graduated academy, do we?"

"I guess we'll have to fix that when you girls get back then won't we?" Hayate said as he walked up to the group at the gate Genma following behind. Genma smirked, "We sure will just us and the girls of course!" Genma winked at the girls who giggled at his play flirting and leapt over to them to hug them. "Hayate-nii you came to wish me farewell since you saw Petal-chan last night didn't you!" Sakura and Genma snickered as Hayate gave Ino a gentle pat on the back not wanting to disturb the beads in her hair.

Sakura looked up to Genma, "Any last words of wisdom for Wave?" Genma grinned, "Even better we have gifts for you girls and your parents are coming with gifts for your team mates." Genma wrapped Sakura in a cloak of gray and faded dark blue, "This will let you blend in more with your surroundings make it harder to pinpoint you." Sakura felt the fabric and gave a glittering smile as she hugged Genma tightly, "You guys are the best big brothers ever. Be safe while we're gone and don't kill each other!"

Hayate chuckled as he finished fastening the cloak onto Ino while Ino's parent brought cloaks for Sasuke and Naruto placing them on the boys and Sakura's parents wrapped up Choji and Shikamaru in their own cloaks comfortably. Asuma grinned in approval and gratitude and wrapped his own cloak around his shoulders. After a few more moments Kakashi appear…..ed to be escorting Tazuna to the gate and with his classic eye smile also was wrapped in his cloak.

Inoichi and Kizashi looked at their daughters and Inoichi said, "Sakura, your parents and I will be out of town by the time you return. You girls are both to go to the apartment when you return and stay with Hayate until we get back. No parties while we're gone girls keep Genma in line for me." Sakura and Ino giggled and shared smirks at Genma's reproving comments and said, "Yes Sir!" Both gave a playful salute making the adults present smile.

Sakura added, "Can we bring our teams to the apartment for the night when we get back?" Kizashi looked at Hayate who nodded with a smile, "Sure girls Team Meetings don't count as parties. Have a safe trip."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meeting a Legend, Lesson about Hunters**

Both teams remained in formation with the diplomatic team at the front Asuma and Sakura in the front two positions with Chouji flanking Asuma and Shikamaru flanking Sakura. In the center was Tazuna with Ino behind Chouji, Naruto behind Ino and slightly to the right. Kakashi at the rear stood watching as Sasuke followed behind Shikamaru closing ranks and keeping Tazuna centered for protection or extraction as needed.

Kakashi appeared lazy to the kids who spoke carefully ignoring the bickering between Sasuke and Naruto. He was however focusing on the pink haired kunoichi with a solo mission to approach an S-Class missing nin alone. 'Why would Hokage-sama take such a risk?' His eye narrowed thoughtfully on her back as he noticed her closing rank with her eyes on the puddles they were passing. 'No normal genin would have picked up on that…just who are you Haruno, Sakura?'

Asuma remained relaxed as Sakura tightened ranks and noted she saw the suspicious puddles. 'Good eye Sakura-chan.' He checked to see the same contemplative look on Shikamaru's face but realized that aside from those two none of the other genin had picked up on the odd puddles. He was impressed by their reaction to Sakura and Shikamaru tightening the formation as they moved to do the same even without knowing why.

Sakura kept her eyes ahead but soon felt a whisper of chakra as one of the brothers emerged from the puddle directly behind the group. She dipped her senbon into a knockout poison she learned from Shizune in her previous life that she recrafted. She watched as the first brother collapsed unable to get near their target while Kakashi dealt with his brother quickly. Sakura looked at them in consideration and pulled out a scroll created to carry live prisoners.

"Let's not waste an opportunity of good faith…if they are working with him this could help." Sakura said softly making Asuma nod in agreement. She sealed both brothers in their unconscious states into the scroll. Soon enough the two sensei took Tazuna to the side as Sakura remained calm with her team Ino approached them with a smile.

"Hey Sakura, was that your new one?" Ino asked about the poison. Sakura grinned, "Yes Ino-chan, non-fatal in its design he went to sleep like a new born babe." The platinum blonde giggled her fellow kunoichi before she moved towards Shikamaru and Chouji to catch up a bit in the time they've been parted since the academy.

Sakura turned a fond gaze to the bickering boys and approached them, "Hello Naruto, Sasuke-san, how has your time been since the academy graduation exam?" Sasuke grunted while Naruto happily regaled her with all their missions chasing Tora with a sour face causing her to laugh. She nodded and continued to pay attention for when their instructors would return. She made Naruto a promise to join him for ramen when they get back from their mission at Ichiraku's.

As she walked away she fondly thought to herself, 'Don't ever change Naruto…may your fire burn forever brightly.' She returned to her position and moved out as soon as instructed by their sensei. Asuma kept himself ready for any further encounters especially when Naruto threw a kunai only for a crisp white furred rabbit came from the bush. Kakashi called for everyone to get down and Sakura saw as Zabuza stood atop the blade embedded into the tree. She felt the recognizable necklace fall from her shirt only for his eyes to stare upon her critically. She simply said silently, "Later Zabuza-san."

With that Kakashi and Zabuza began to clash the young students crowding around their client. Sakura could only watch in some awe at the strength in their forms that she hadn't been able to appreciate before. Sasuke started getting angry about Kakashi's Sharingan and she said gently.

"I heard rumor that his teammate gave it to him only moments before he passed. Their other teammate transplanted it on his wishes only moments before he died. Kakashi didn't steal anything Sasuke-san." Sakura stated firmly but gently as she reminisced about Obito's, Rin's, and Kakashi's tragic stories from the two in the afterlife.

Only moments before she knew Kakashi would collapse she saw a young man in a hunter nin outfit leap out after striking Zabuza into a fake death state. She nodded respectfully, "Hunter-san, take your prey if you must." Kakashi had simultaneously prevented Naruto or Sasuke from striking out against the young man who thanked them softly before taking Zabuza's body from the field. Asuma immediately caught his comrade and fellow sensei as the children returned to their protective forms and followed to the client's home.

Tsunami was a kind and Inari as childishly cruel as they were before. Tsunami seemed relieved when Ino and Chouji offered to help prepare the meal as Sakura attended to checking Kakashi over under Asuma's watchful gaze. The silver haired nin was exhausted and Sakura commented, "Physically he's alright I imagine the Sharingan not being genetically his is what causes the severe chakra drain? I've done what I can but he will have to take it easy for about a week."

Asuma hummed thoughtfully, "Sakura, where did you hear the rumors about Kakashi obtaining the Sharingan?" Sakura shrugged, "From a friend who likes to hide the fact they're a friend. It's not an S-Class secret so its not like it hurts anything." Asuma shrugged and said, "Just don't ask Kakashi any questions about it and you should be fine. At least in this case."

Sakura gave Asuma a confused glance, "Sensei, I don't make it a habit of telling other people's stories but I think preventing the impending tantrum it was the quickest way to diffuse the situation." She gestured to the tired man waking up on the floor, "Anything else to be shared is his business."

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes, "What?" Sakura grinned, "You need to rest up for the next week…chakra exhaustion from that Sharingan of yours. Zabuza is still alive that Hunter nin was his accomplice...I guess it's time I start my mission. I'll look for em tomorrow." Sakura hopped up and left the room to ready herself for the meeting between the living legend of the Bloody Mist.

Kakashi looked at Asuma and said simply before falling asleep again, "I'm glad she's your student…I don't think I could handle her. We need to teach our kids about Hunter nin protocols." Asuma chuckled as his friend fell asleep and said to himself, "At least she keeps us on our toes…just like you used to if I recall Kakashi."

Sakura had skipped downstairs and began setting the table including pot place holders to prevent the cooked food from damaging the table below. She also began making tea and hiding some of the sake to prevent some of Tazuna's drinking habits in the presence of his emotionally vulnerable grandchild. Meanwhile, her mind was rushing from one thing to another and she intended to be in the forest with Naruto when he trained as that had been how he'd met Haku the first time.

The two teams including Asuma gathered at the table and waited for the equal servings to be seated and served with the family. Their hosts began to eat allowing the rest to follow suit and Sakura waited with Shikamaru for the lecture they knew was coming regarding being left unaware of the Hunter nin protocols that were no longer being taught at academy. 'Another thing to change in the future I hope.'

Once dinner finished Sakura began clearing the table and shooing Tsunami, Ino, and Chouji from the duty. "The cook never cleans after the meal, Naruto help me clear the table. Shikamaru and Sasuke you guys wash the dishes and I'll dry them." She looked over at Asuma, "Sensei, can you ask Tsunami for a list of what she will need for any meals? I know her feeding us tonight was very kind but we can't eat these people out of house and home and I would feel better if I grabbed some of it."

Asuma smiled and nodded before approaching the surprised Tsunami and gladly took to creating a list for the next several days as the mission would continue. Sasuke seemed to sulk as he cleaned but he didn't complain as he scraped any left-over food into the trash can and did a first rinse before passing the dishes to Shikamaru who scrubbed them clean. 'Troublesome, but I guess maybe we should start doing this at home. I'm sure Mom would stop nagging as much if I helped out.' Shikamaru considered how much she did without complaint and nodded becoming determined to do at least this much for his mother from now on.

Naruto moved to Asuma-sensei after he completed clearing the table, "Uh…Asuma-sensei?" He called uncertainty in his blue eyes. Asuma looked down curious, "Naruto, what can I help you with?" As Asuma tucked the list away he kept his eyes on the young boy. "I finished clearing the dishes from the table so they could clean and dry them but…what can I do to help now?"

Asuma took a moment before a thought came to him, "Can you help set up everyone's things so they can get to sleep tonight. I'm sure Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Chouji would appreciate it. Ino can handle her and Sakura's things." Naruto nodded and happily rushed off to do just that. Ten minutes later, Sasuke was the first to exit the kitchen his hands freshly washed and dried and he followed Naruto up the stairs to find his bedding and sleeping clothes out to change into. His toiletry kit to the side on a table close to the door. Sasuke looked at Naruto finishing Chouji's bedding as Shikamaru's had already been set up. 'I guess you're not completely oblivious to normal living…Dobe.'

Soon Shikamaru came in and changed lazily not caring that the others were in the room and grabbing his toothbrush and paste he headed to the bathroom, "Thanks Naruto." Soon enough Chouji entered the room after he had gone outside to check the perimeter with Ino. Ino was off to set up the bedding as Sakura was still in the kitchen. Tazuna actually stayed to help put the dishes in their appropriate spots he had observed the ease she seemed to handle everything around her and it made him curious. He wouldn't pry though…sometimes competence like hers came at a steep price. With tired eyes like hers…eyes that not even the sensei or other children but the other girl seemed to see. She may have already paid that price heavily. 'Poor girl forced to grow up without ever really getting to be a kid.'

Sakura knew the man was watching her and couldn't seem to care to pretend in his presence. She had nothing to hide she was a woman trapped in her childhood body forced to endure again. She refused to pretend in the night the one time she can relax herself even the slightest bit. 'Not as if people don't acknowledge I'm strange as it is.'

Soon enough all the people in the house were asleep except for Asuma, who has become the default protector of the group was while Kakashi was down in exhaustion, he would rest in the morning once he assigned tasks to the genin. Zabuza would be down for at least a week with the wounds he gained from Kakashi during their clash.

When morning came many of the genin quickly assembled into assigned jobs at mealtimes. Sakura saw Naruto leave to the market with Sasuke. Chouji and Ino again helped Tsunami in the kitchen as Shikamaru set up the table. Sakura was left to continue planning her approach to the temperamental swordsman. She knew he saw her Kubikiribocho replica necklace that his older and very much dead self said was not able to be replicated because the metal it was made from is gone. 'Will he listen?'

It was later the same day that Kakashi woke up and using crutches took both teams out to the trees to practice. Sakura waited for further instruction standing between Ino and Shikamaru with Chouji on Shikamaru's right. Naruto and Sasuke seemed eager for training to begin.

Kakashi gave a closed-eye smile as he was prone to do and asked, "Now has anyone ever walked up a tree without their hands?"

Sakura and Ino sheepishly raised their hands together. Hayate, Genma, and Inoichi had made sure they could use basic skills such as tree walking that would be needed. "Sakura can also water walk. I've been practicing but I haven't gotten it yet Kakashi-sensei." Ino commented to her sensei who hummed thoughtfully.

"Alright Sakura, seeing as you can do both tree and water walking care to demonstrate the process as I explain what the boys need to do?" Sakura nodded and moved to comply. She allowed her chakra to move to the bottom of her feet without too much power and began to walk steadily up the tree until she stood upside down on the highest branch still visible to the other students.

Kakashi below watched with critical eyes and nodded while explaining. "You need to have chakra in your feet as you attempt this but, too much and you will be pushed from the tree while damaging the trunk. Too little and you will slide right off because your feet weren't gripped to the tree at all. You boys may have a running start to get the hang of it."

As soon as the boys got started Kakashi made a clone and guided both girls to the water. Deep enough not to hurt themselves if they fell but, shallow enough that no one would drown. Sakura followed him in a steady slide while staying close to Ino who walked a few steps before she began slipping in. Sakura offered her hand to help Ino back onto the surface.

"Sakura, do you know what Ino's mistake is?" Kakashi asked curious to see if she picked up on it. Sakura took a moment to consider the possible mistakes and asked Ino, "Ino-chan, are you readjusting your chakra every few seconds or keeping it the same?"

"I'm keeping it the same…am I meant to change it?" Ino asked quizzically where Kakashi gladly informed her. "Exactly Ino-chan, you need to account for every wave, every fish. With tree walking your chakra remains level because the tree is still. Water on the other hand is always moving and changing so you have to adjust your chakra just the same."

Ino nodded and took a few moments to work on getting the chakra output correct and Sakura slid away slightly to give Ino more room to experiment. It took about an hour of Sakura catching her but she was finally able to get it down. Ino huffed as she sat down on land with Sakura next to her and asked Kakashi.

"Sensei, I know your technically Team 7's teacher but, is there any other training that Sakura and I can do to improve that won't interfere with what she may be learning from Asuma-sensei? I want to keep getting stronger."

Kakashi looked at both determined girls with a critical eye. She was multifaceted this Haruno-child. Ino had obviously grown a lot from her influence as she grasped a lot of his teachings mentioning her practicing with Sakura even before academy. "I can ask Asuma, what his team training plans are and see what we can come up with in the mean time you both should go keep an eye on the bridge builder for now."

Sakura and Ino both leapt to obey and moved to the bridge to help if they could. Tazuna greeted both girls and asked, "Just you two today?"

"Yes Sir! How can we help?" Sakura added at the end and together under careful instruction the girls used their abilities to help the bridgebuilders hold the support beams in place while they secured them using their tools and moved on to the next pillar to build. With the extra hands Tazuna was able to get a portion of the bridge finished sooner than expected. Releasing the men early, Tazuna turned to the girls and invited, "Let's get back to the house for an early lunch."

Ino looked to Sakura who shrugged with a smile and both followed the man to his house. Sakura looked back towards the other side of the bridge and said kindly with her lips no sound escaping, "See you around Haku-san!" She then skipped after the blonde who called her name.

~From the Treeline~

"Zabuza-sama is correct…there's something odd about that girl." The young man wore a green haori with brown hakama and a Hunter-nin mask over his face. His eyes following the pink haired anomaly as she stayed near her client like any kunoichi would. He moved to return to the hideout and speak with his master as ordered before returning to the woods to gather herbs.

As he entered the hut he saw Zabuza sitting up and staring out the window, "She is as odd as you said Zabuza-sama. She even knew me by name it seemed if I read her lips correctly." Zabuza turned his harsh eyes onto his apprentice. "Get the herbs tonight…those brats should be inside and no one should bother you then."

Haku bowed in agreement, "As you wish Zabuza-sama. What will we do about her?" Zabuza chuckled, "I have a feeling she'll come to us." Haku looked uncertain, "Is it wise to let her so close?" The man said calmly, "Only way to figure things out is face to face and no audience. I got a feeling it'll be worth it. If not, I'll kill the brat." Haku could only nod showing his understanding of his master's orders.

~Later that evening~

"I'm going out to train some more!" Naruto announced before taking off and Sakura looked to Asuma who nodded, "Keep an eye on him Sakura." Sakura nodded and followed Naruto easily tracing his chakra to a field in the forest filled with herbs. Sakura began gathering some for both herself and Haku knowing that these herbs are local to Wave and hard to find in Fire country. She felt a proper herbal supply may allow them to grow their own herbs in a greenhouse they were gifted with on Yamanaka lands to work on any poisons and antidotes they needed to. Genma and Hayate even filled out the license paperwork for them to work with the dangerous substances.

Sakura kept a close eye on Naruto's chakra levels and when they started getting too low she said gently, "Naruto, I know you're determined to get this but you need to head back to the house. Your chakra is running low and you're meant to be guarding Tazuna tomorrow while Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma head to secure our future alliance with the people of Nami no Kuni." Naruto nodded reluctant and said, "What about you?" Sakura grinned, "I'll be along in a while I have to finish with these herbs Naruto it's a delicate process to keep the roots intact."

Naruto nodded and left while yawning as Sakura chuckled, "Any longer and he would've fallen asleep out here. You can come out Haku-san. I'm sure you and your master have questions for me. I gathered some herbs you can use since I have more than enough to spare some." She felt the senbon pressed against her neck and sighed, "Front right pocket of my bag on the ground wrapped in paper. Take it out and see the wrapped item for yourself…you'll realize I don't mean you any harm."

A moment later a clone went into the instructed pocket and unwrapped the ice rabbit with it's coded message. He felt his own chakra in the rabbit and asked, "How?" Sakura replied, "Lead me to your master and I'll explain…I'd hate to have to explain this twice and I know you'll have lots of questions that I can't answer out in the open like this. It's not safe."

Sakura was given time to gather her things and allowed Haku to blindfold her and lead her in the direction supposedly South from where she'd been standing. She kept herself aware of her location using her chakra to follow from her current position to her team at all times. She would avoid getting lost that way. He was polite and told her when to step up and led her into a hut smelling of older wood. She could easily smell the blood and paste from his wounds. "You can add a dash of King's Foil weed in order to make that poultice stronger. It will heal open wounds in half the time from your current mixture."

Haku looked to Zabuza who smirked in amusement at the girl's comment. Haku then moved to the wall and stood silent after uncovering her eyes. Sakura took a moment to reestablish her ability to see in the current lighting turned to Zabuza with a smile, "Hello Zabuza-san, you don't know me but I know you and I can tell you're torn between curiosity and killing me so hopefully I can help answer some questions."

Zabuza pulled out the necklace while bringing his own slightly less damaged version out. "How and where did you get this necklace?" Sakura grinned, "From you but, not the now you, the future you that had died, Haku had also gave me the ice bunny which convinced him to lead me to you."

"Future me that died, time travel isn't a thing kid?" Zabuza said darkly and Sakura grinned, "You and I both know that these necklaces only had one of each of the 7 swords made. The metal they were made from no longer exists except in the necklaces and swords themselves." She handed the necklace over for him to check it.

"Say we believe you Kunoichi-san, why are you here?" Haku asked softly. Sakura turned sideways and backed against a way to face both of the men in the room. "Simple, when I died before, I was met with a group of people who wanted me to go back and change the past." She held up her hand, "Let me explain everything and at the end you both can ask questions, fair?" She waited for acknowledgment from both before continuing.

"A lot of good capable people died. You two were the first of many on my trip to become a full blown kunoichi who I witnessed dying. I come with gifts for you both, the necklace and rabbit were given to me by your older dead selves in the afterlife. The powers that be, wanted me to change the past starting with saving you two. More importantly, to prevent the 4th Shinobi War from taking place…it decimated all the Shinobi nations and only small contingents of each country survived because of it. I'm hoping that my gifts will be enough to show my earnest desire to see you as friends and allies in the future. I can't stop a war alone but, I can't tell everyone about where my knowledge of these events comes from either."

"What are these gifts?" Zabuza inquired and Sakura grinned, "Gift one coming up!" She pulled out her scroll for living prisoners and release the Demon Brothers. "I brought them back to you alive and intact." The brothers looked confused as they stared at the now amused Zabuza and surprised Haku. Sakura added, "I try not to kill unless absolutely necessary not because I'm nice but because I am a medic. I prefer to save lives rather than take them but, will kill if left with no other choice. Lucky for these two I wasn't forced to kill them."

Haku turned to Zabuza who asked, "The other gift?" Sakura grinned a bit darkly, "I have information regarding a rebellion being gathered from contacts of mine. They are being led by Terumi Mei to overthrow the Mizukage imposter. I figured since your goals aligned you'd appreciate the information." Sakura held the scroll, "Do we have an agreement, I give you this information for you to use as you wish and you help me prevent the 4th Shinobi War?"

Zabuza smirked, "I can agree to that. You did come back to "save" us after all. Anything I need to know?" Sakura grinned happily, "Gato doesn't like paying for his dirty work. Watch your backs and don't die at the bridge. Gato hires thugs and holds em to the last moment before killing those in his employ. He gets away with it because none of his previous victims saw it coming. Don't trust Gato." Sakura grinned, "I'm sure you can get the money owed to you once he's dead. It will be fun! Also, I have a Samehada necklace too so if you catch Kisame just let him know I'll be looking for him eventually?"

She then took that moment to reclaim her necklace of kubikiribocho and turned to exit the hut with a cheery, "See you guys later!" Haku looked from the confused Demon Brothers to his master. "Zabuza-sama, are you sure of this?"

Zabuza looked serious to Haku, "Haku, she wasn't lying when she said the metal was gone. I tested the necklace and it's real. That rabbit resonates with your chakra and she told the truth. No details beyond what she needed to for her point to get across but that's the point. She can't be compromised and needs allies. We'll answer when the time comes."

Haku nodded, "Understood Zabuza-sama."

 **ZIL: Hey all hope you enjoy this update I am working on Tattered Soul and will soon be moving on in a cycle to update my other fandom works! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Challenge in Trust, an Unexpected Friend

The 3rd Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sat in his office thinking peacefully to himself 'I wonder how the teams are doing in the land of waves.' he wrote his chin thoughtfully as he stared out the window glancing down upon the page of a report before him. He had to take great care in the next steps they took to prevent the next Shinobi War.

Well he knew his young accomplice could handle herself quite well there was always a small lingering underlying doubt in her abilities dear to her age and size physically. She was intelligent and cautious but in her current state there wasn't much she could do to prevent the people around her from taking advantage of her knowledge should she fall into the wrong hands.

'Maybe I need to assign an Anbu to co-coach with Asuma. A little extra security wouldn't be unexpected considering their diplomatic assignments are more high risk.' He took a moment to consider the possible ramifications of his actions. His approach had to be particular to keep his old teammates from interfering in his plans and affairs for this team. Sakura was careful not to alert anyone to her knowledge and she had taken steps to keep it that way. He allowed his fingers to clasp together as he considered all the angles of the circumstance before deciding consulting her would be best.

He returned to his paperwork as he wondered about his grandson's next escapade. He smirked a bit thinking of how Ebisu struggled with the boy's more mischievous mannerisms as he's grown older and more defiant. Since his admiration of Naruto began, he became more engaged in his studies and pranking with both Udon and Moegi.

~ Sakura's Return to Tazuna's~

Sakura carefully navigated her way back to the clearing where she'd been gathering herbs in order to find her way back to the village. She could use chakra detection, but she wanted to truly improve her navigational skills without it in the event that she was ever without chakra. She heard a brief chuckle in her mind like a whisper **'Not likely Sakura-chan'**.

She froze in place and whispered to herself, "Shodaime-sama?"

' **So, you can hear me now. Good to know one of us can reach you at least from here.' His** voice strong and filled with humor as he tended to be during their afterlife chats.

'Hashirama-sama…how is this even possible right now. If I'm in the past by all logic, we haven't connected yet.' Sakura was baffled and yet also relieved that she could hear someone who truly knew her. No skepticism in tone and it was a relief she didn't know she needed.

' **Hagoromo believed that in gifting my chakra it would create a connection between us that thankfully time couldn't alter. Since I'm dead still an all.'** His voice gentled **, 'Neither of us wanted you to go through this completely alone. We know just how much we are asking of you. Especially with the changes already being made. Zabuza and Haku disappeared from here so as it stands you've succeeded so far.'**

Sakura smiled as she moved along on her way back better able to focus now. 'I appreciate the thought Hashirama-sama. I suppose you'll chime in if I'm needed elsewhere?'

' **Only if it's urgent. For the most part I'm here to remind you that you're still the woman you grew to be and not a child. I'm also here to listen and offer advice when you need me to.'** The man informed in a more serious tone **. 'What you've done so far has worked in your favor Sakura. You must be cautious about getting caught up in the lives of your friends as you were before. You have an entire world full of people like them counting on you.'**

Sakura paused as she felt the severity of her mission pressing down on her, 'I understand Hashirama-sama. Thank you…for reminding me.' Her eyes closed carefully as she took a moment to brace herself and allowed her true self to rise to the surface for the world to see. 'No more hiding me then. No more façade, just me.'

She entered Tazuna's home easily as her eyes opened, she saw both Kakashi and Asuma before her gazing at her with caution. Neither seemed to react waiting to see what she had to report. "Zabuza and Haku accepted and swore to become my allies."

Kakashi paused, "Your allies not the Leaf?"

Sakura looked at him and informed him, "Hokage-sama's orders were to make him an ally by any measure. He wouldn't trust another village so easily but, a single person yes. The return of his comrades did well in my favor."

Asuma hummed thoughtfully, "Well done Sakura. Rest for a bit. Shikamaru and Chouji just returned from speaking with the Wave council and we will see what more can be done once they've reported back."

Sakura nodded and moved to the kitchen seeing as evening was going to come soon and wanting to spare Tsunami the extra work of cooking for so many mouths as she did before. Kakashi watched her critically and whispered, "I don't like this girl at all. She isn't a child."

Asuma sighed, "Just because she is more mature doesn't mean she's not a child Kakashi."

Kakashi seemed incited by his lack of concern, "Doesn't it concern you that she collected allies for herself and not the village? What if she leaves the leaf? What will you do if she ever goes rogue with an ally like him in her corner?"

Sakura scoffed, "You can stop talking like I'm not right here Kakashi-san. If you have a problem with how I fulfilled the mission write to Hokage-sama and I will send my report with you. If he responds with acceptance to my approach you leave things be." She then turns to face him, "If not you can personally escort me to T&I for interrogation, do we have a deal?"

Asuma began to choke a bit at his students bravery, "Sakura-chan isn't that a bit mu-"

"I accept your terms Sakura-chan." Kakashi said as he summoned Pakkun to be prepared to deliver the messages to their Hokage.

Sakura glared, "That's Haruno-san to you. We aren't teammates and we are newly minted comrades at best Kakashi-san. Use proper etiquette when you speak to me." A small part of her was sad he wasn't her happy go lucky sensei with baggage but, a soft voice assured.

' **You're doing the right thing. People will take you more seriously if your known well for doing things right. I'm sorry things are twisting you away from your loved ones Sakura-chan'** Hashirama offered gently to assure her.

'He isn't the Kakashi that I loved so much. This is him as a bitter detached soldier that hasn't admitted to himself, he's afraid to love again…no he isn't my Kakashi yet.' She took a deep breath turning back to making dinner which was a therapeutic habit for her. 'But someday, he will be that man again. When he is, I'll give him a smile he'll never forget.'

She felt a push of awe wrapping around her heart **, 'You really are something special Sakura-chan. We all knew it…but this is why you were chosen. You don't realize how precious you are and even more I can't wait to see who you become when this all ends.'** Hashirama spoke reverently to her mind.

Sakura concentrated to prevent a large blush from taking her over, 'All I ask when this is over is to rest…rest and if I'm lucky enough to live through it all a love that will last a lifetime.'

Hashirama pushed a feeling of hope towards her, **'If Hagoromo is right, you will get your wish and more than you ever could have dreamed of Sakura. Nothing that you do will be for nothing. Every change, every victory, brings you a gift to treasure. I can't explain how but it will.'**

Sakura smiles softly forgetting for a moment that she was being watched and yet neither man was willing to interrupt whatever thought brought that peaceful expression to her face. 'I'm not going to ask…thank Hagoromo-sama for me. Tell Kisame when we meet again as adults, I'll see him at the bar. He owes me a dance for that bet he lost, and I still haven't forgotten it.'

Hashirama's laughter can be felt through the link and she finishes the simple dinner smiling softly but no less bright as he replies. **'Will do, want me to tell you how he responds.'**

Sakura sends a burst of mischief to her Guardian Angel, 'Even better I want you to show me through a dream if you can. Wouldn't that be something of an accomplishment.'

Her partner in crime fades from her as she finishes setting the table and glances up to see the surprised faces of both teams and the family hosting them. Her soft emerald eyes glimmering with mirth and warmth that only Ino could truly label.

Ino moved forward to dish a serving on Sakura's plate and then her own bustling her into a chair. "Sakura-chan you did all the heavy work let us do the rest." Sakura smiled even wider and nodded before resting and she handed her report to the waiting summon.

"My report for Hokage-sama, thank you dog-san." Sakura said kindly as she nodded somewhat reverently to the pug, she had both adored and annoyed on many occasions in her previous life.

"Pakkun, wanna touch my paw?" The pug said as he lifted his paw to the polite girl. The summons didn't work the same as humans. He was aware of who this woman was and all she'd endured. Not that he could tell her that openly.

Sakura smiled and gently touched his paws saying softly, "They're the softest paws I've ever touched." She gently released him not wanting to give too much of herself away by being familiar with the summons of a man who currently had no trust in her or her motivations.

Pakkun looked to Kakashi and said bluntly, "I like this one Pup. Keep her around." He took both his summoners message and the woman's reports to deliver before vanishing before their eyes. Kakashi's stunned glance towards the girl as she had turned to a soft conversation with Tsunami. Pakkun was the pickiest of all his summons. For him to like her so quickly…something more was going on then he knew of just one more thing to interrogate his summons about.

'Let's see what Hokage-sama has to say…then I suppose we'll see.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Asuma looked at Sakura and noted the familiarity that the summon seemed to hold to her. He was curious, but he knew the only way to be sure was to talk with King Enma his father's main summon. Maybe the Monkey King would shed some light on his curious student. In the meantime, he would enjoy the company and food and wait to see what comes of Kakashi's suspicions with his student's best interests in mind of course.

Sakura enjoyed the atmosphere of camaraderie as she remained calm in the face of adversity. She couldn't let herself be impacted by doubt. Too many people needed her to make this work and if it meant separating from her loved ones to do it, she would. Her eyes met Ino's across the table who smiled at her and nodded always understanding Sakura more than she herself could. Sakura was always mesmerized by the knowing of Ino when it came to her.

It was a lot of pressure and in truth so many things could go wrong. Sakura believed however, that with the right steps she could make a better and brighter tomorrow that would make losing all the love she left behind worth it in the end. She and Hiruzen both knew that a time would come when he would face his student and die. Tomorrow was not that day but soon…and it only meant that the more involved part of her journey would truly begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Eyes of a Leader, Ready for Tomorrow

Another several days had passed Sakura playing go between with Zabuza and her leaders in order to make the bridge battle appear to be a true fight without leading to mortal injuries. She knew she had to be careful around Kakashi as Pakkun had not returned with an answer to her knowledge. So, she followed orders and kept her head down.

'Soon Gato, soon you will fall, and the people of this land will be free.' That thought sprung a warmth from her heart and hope lit anew. 'Just as Naruto always wanted.'

~Back in Konoha~

Hiruzen looked down at the summon in surprise. He never knew that summons existed outside of time in such a fashion. Pakkun had delivered both message and report as instructed but had no problem informing the Hokage that his Pup was just being obstinate in the face of someone he didn't know how to handle.

At the man's confusion Pakkun chose to elaborate on the situation explaining how summons didn't perceive time the way humans do and that he knew who Sakura truly was. He remembered being there with her through the years as she'd grown and become the woman she is. He recounted the moment of her death with traumatizing clarity proving in no uncertain terms the kind of woman Sakura had grown to become regardless of her physical state.

A woman who didn't lie, who healed, who would protect, who would guide, who would tease, who would love all she met and never ask for more than friendship in return. Even her most selfish desires were for the sakes of the people she loves. Only one wish was ever truly for herself and that was to find a love that would last a lifetime with someone who would treasure her for who she is and never let her go.

Hiruzen took a moment to breathe and think from within himself, 'How could I have failed such an extraordinary person? Even in youth the signs of who she could be should have been there and I had let her down.' He looked at the report and smiled with pride knowing she did what she had to do. 'I will not fail you this time Sakura. You will flourish even in my death I will make sure of it.'

He began writing a response to alleviate Kakashi's worries. He swore the man to secrecy on the cover he gave for the well-meaning no nonsense woman in a child's body. He knew that the truth about her was hers to reveal when she was ready and not a moment before. He provided his response to Pakkun who left without delay.

Hiruzen then summoned his own friend King Enma, "How do you know Sakura Haruno?"

The Monkey King smiled, "I know quite a bit about her. There aren't a lot of summons who don't know of her and speak of her with reverence even that damned snake Manda."

Hiruzen paused, "Will he tell Orochimaru of her?"

Enma shook his head, "No, he too wants a better future then what would be. Unless circumstances demanded he know the Snake King would tell him nothing of the woman. That knowledge isn't commonly ours to share and several of the Great Summons would be greatly displeased if it were to be shared without proper cause."

Hiruzen nodded in acceptance understanding that Enma would not tell him more unless he needed to know. Sakura was safe from most of the summons then which was a relief. Even though she could not summon them knowing that their interests allied with hers was a reassurance that she truly had the best interests of the masses in mind.

Summons were much like guardians of nature in the sense that they were to protect the balance in the natural world. If the scales tipped too far, they were to work with their summoners to tip it back. That was the stance Enma had once told him of that he hadn't truly understood years ago when he was a much younger man.

~Back in the Land of Waves~

Sakura continued guiding the other genin to help the workers building the bridge explaining and demonstrating with Ino the theory behind how to support the posts for the workers to secure before moving on to the next task. With all three pairs of kids doing as instructed much of the bridge was being done at a pace faster than expected.

The workers often got to go home to their families and thanks to the efforts of the sensei were able to provide good warm meals to them all for the first time since Gato invaded their home. On Sakura's suggestion both Asuma and Kakashi asked what had been lacking in the village longest. The horror they'd felt when the answer was proper food spurred the two team leaders into making a schedule. One would supervise the genin and the other would go off into the wild to hunt and bring back proper nutrition to the people of the village.

Kakashi normally wouldn't allow the problems of such a small village to trouble him but, in dealing with his students he was reminded of the empathy that the young feel for the suffering of others. There was also the point that this village was to be an ally of Leaf to consider. The more they helped the people the better the relations the ambassadorial team could build with the village and its leaders.

In the time he had waited for the answers from his leader he found himself watching how the people swarmed to Sakura and took her guidance like a law. She had a sense of wisdom to her in youth that many took decades to contain within themselves. He looked to the genin even the moody Sasuke as he gracefully although reluctant would listen to her words and follow instructions to the letter to make the job easier. His 2 male students have been rivals at each other's throat from day one and Ino sometimes got impatient with them both. He found the rivalry could help them grow…so long as it was kept under wraps and supervised closely.

At the time of team assignments, he had been horrified by how similar Sakura was to Obito, but now he looked closer to find her reminding him of Minato-sensei. Which made no sense considering the age of his sensei at death and the lessons both hard and grueling the man must have learned to become who he was. It was in her eyes he saw what struck him the most, her eyes held an air that he didn't want to name fearing what it could mean for the future.

He heard the paws on the earth as they slowed in their approach to him. Kakashi nodded in greeting and gratitude as he took the message with his name from his summon who then moved to Sakura with a response for her from their leader as well.

 _Kakashi-kun,_

 _You need not fear Sakura's intentions she did as she was instructed by me. I will say no more than there is more to her than meets the eye. As you do, she holds the keys to Konoha's future in her hands. The weight of her responsibilities is large, and should you earn her regard you to will be privy to the depths in her character that you can only see hints of on the surface._

 _Trust in her as you trust in me. Look underneath the underneath and I think you'll be pleased by what you see. She is the "Will of Fire" made flesh and she will lead us to a new era. One step at a time._

 _Do not pry further than she allows._

 _S. Hiruzen._

 _[Seal of the 3_ _rd_ _Hokage]_

Kakashi looked almost mystified by the words in the letter. They were both revealing and vague. The great and venerated leader of their village had such faith in a child? His eye turned to gaze upon her once more and he finally admitted the gleam he witnessed in her eyes all through the day. She held they eyes of a leader. One that people would come to follow even into death if it meant providing a future bright to those who would come after them.

He watched as Sakura paused only long enough to accept the message patting Pakkun with care on the head before continuing her task. Pakkun followed closely remaining close to the very conundrum he wanted no…needed to solve. His gaze only left when it became time for the builders to take a break. At the rate they've worked the bridge would be complete in 3 days meaning that the 'battle' would occur tomorrow.

The team carefully regrouped and helped divvy out the meat Asuma hunted that day before taking their portions and cooking the meat back at their hosts home while Tsunami set the table with her son Inari who remained cold since his outburst against heroes and Naruto 3 days before. Sakura showed wisdom even then in stopping Naruto from pursuing the boy. She made them all understand that in the face of loss grief tears at anyone especially a child. Many say things they don't truly mean and in those moments its up them people like them. Shinobi of the future to prove them wrong and give them proof to hope again.

With a drive he'd never seen all his student had banded together with Shikamaru's strategy and Sakura's temperance to create a system to help the people. There would always be at least one pair and a sensei at the bridge with the builders. But aside from one day each week the rest would rotate the responsibilities to aid the people of this village and bring good food, herbs, and care back into the drained society that Nami no Kuni had become. Chouji taught the local wives and some children the simplest and yet healthiest sides to make with the protein rich dinners the sensei hunter of the day would provide.

Sakura spent her time healing and treating the physical ailments of the people. He hadn't known she was a medic but, Asuma confirmed that she was already self-studying the theory and healing minor injuries by the time she'd been assigned to him. He too had been amazed at the variety of the ways the children stopped to aid the people.

Sasuke spent time helping with menial labor mostly building repairs and using his fire jutsu to help blacksmiths with making metal sturdier frames for the home repairs the people needed. He had no problem using his skills or money to help the destitute people. Gato with his tyranny robbed these people of everything as he felt Itachi had robbed him. The parallels in Sasuke's thinking weren't hard for Kakashi to see. He'd been around the avenger long enough to see it.

Naruto was perfect for the role of keeping most of the more rambunctious children occupied freeing up many of the adults to allow them to work with one of the other students with labor.

Shikamaru took his knowledge of medicine from his clan and set up the healthcare center for Sakura to work in with the areas local herbalists banning together to create treatments and a small stand to be a vendor for tonics to kickstart the trade once routes opened up.

Ino focused on helping the women with mending the clothing and taught them the flower arrangement language that she and Sakura grew up with to give them something beautiful to make from the flora in their region. She also worked alongside some of the seamstresses to create more clothing and apparel for the people who lived there and would in the future pass through. Something that paid homage to them but in an artform they could sell to make goods for trade.

When both Sakura and Shikamaru were free from their other tasks they would approach the village leaders with the reports on the current state of things and go over any other tasks that needed to be completed to help the people as much as possible before they would have to leave for home. Sakura and Shikamaru amended the treaty to the current standings of the people with recorded understanding that as the village began to prosper again the terms would adjust to match. Neither team leader expected the children to go so far to secure the treaty and yet couldn't help but be proud of them.

Sakura had been working in the clinic all afternoon until late in the evening. Under her care the villagers managed to slowly recover the strength they'd lost to Gato's madness and began to thrive in the privacy of their homes. After her clinic closed for the night and the herbalists returned home Sakura leaned against the wall and slid down. Her chakra was low from the days exhaustion and she wanted to catch her meditation time before anyone else came.

It was in meditation that Haku, who had disguised himself found her with the confirmation of the battle for tomorrow. He realized she was not going to respond immediately, and he settled observing the features of the girl…no woman before him.

It was easy to see in body that she was young but, her practiced manners, cutting tongue, and deep-seated intelligence all came from the woman she died becoming. One had to wonder why send only one person back to complete such a large job such as changing the past to save the world. The more she'd met with Zabuza the more he began to understand and even envy.

Love, her unconditional and powerful ability to love even the harshest of people was why they'd sent her. Who but this woman, who gave her life to save her heart brothers from killing one another, could change the minds and hearts of the coldest and most calculating people? Who could turn the tides in favor of a better future than someone who rails against the hatred that it takes to amass a war. One of whom suffered the magnitude she had previously endured. How much did she lose to become who she was today?

Haku smiled at peace with his limited understanding of the woman before him. He couldn't imagine the sacrifice it took to give up her peace in death to risk it all for the chance to have her die again as she once did. He too began to slip into meditation until she was ready to surface once more. Time had passed and before either knew an hour had gone by. The state of meditation was a peaceful one in which Sakura gently rose from only to open her eyes and see Haku. She had sensed he'd arrived but, was grateful that he hadn't interrupted her second dose of daily meditation.

Almost as if he'd read her mind, he opened his eyes, "Sakura-sama, I've come at Lord Zabuza's behest to make sure tomorrow was the day." Sakura nodded and smiled gently, "Yes, tomorrow's the day we all face each other on the bridge and make it convincing without casualties until Gato plays his hand."

She gestured out the window, "So, what do you think of all the changes we've made to the village? I think these people will have plenty to occupy themselves with and make everything better once Gato's gone."

Haku smiled, "It was nice to see the people moving around again. Before they would hide in their homes. Now they are starting to live again…it's a good thing to see."

Sakura nodded in agreement as she stood offering her hand to Haku kindly. "I will see you tomorrow. Have a safe night."

Haku nodded his agreement and easily departed to return to his master with the news. He was cautious of his approach as he sensed that Gato's men were there. He entered with herbs and swiftly stepped between Gato's thugs and his Master who was resting calmly on his seat. The thugs weren't acting up for the moment but he knew how quickly that could change and refuse to take the chances of anyone touching his Master.

His role as tool was to serve and obey his Master's wishes acting only in his best interests within his capabilities. To fail was to become useless and to be useless was to die. He would not allow anyone to bring trouble upon his Master and savior. For without Zabuza, he would have died in the streets as he'd lived long enough prior, alone.

Gato's voice was one that could grate on the nerves of those around it luckily Haku and Zabuza had plenty of practice ignoring the voices while hearing the message loud and clear.

"Some jounin, the unbeatable ninja just got beat limping back home like some pathetic has been." Gato said with a sneer his two thugs snickering as the remained on-guard, "More like Coward of the Hidden Mist!" Gato approached the bed still speaking derisively, "Alright, lets hear what you have to say about this fiasco and don't play possum I know you can talk!"

Haku swiftly gripped Gato's wrist a cold severe gaze upon his face as he said sternly, "Keep your filthy hands off of him."

"ARGH! You're gonna break it!" Gato cried out as Haku's grip tightened before the young ninja swiftly moved to counter the guards with a cold warning.

"Don't push me I'm in a really foul mood."

Gato and his men were swift to retreat Gato calling out before he left their base, "If you fail this time I'll cut you off and there will be no one left to cover for you."

"Haku, that wasn't necessary." Zabuza stated after the annoying lout and his grunts had left with him. Their swords clanging to the floor as they fled.

"Perhaps, but it's too early to take out Gato. Until tomorrow he's still our best cover, without our back up plan in motion. Think about it the murders would draw their attention and they'd be after us again." Haku pointed out referring to the Mist's Hunter nin who would hunt them both. "Right now, we need restraint."

Zabuza simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath knowing that his apprentice had a point. He would be at his best tomorrow for the times to come. It's the only way they would slip away clean and allow them to swiftly escape the Mist territory until Sakura needed them for the future. Who knew he'd give up his aspirations for a pink haired woman in a child's body sent to save the world after dying.

"What's your opinion on the girl Haku?" Zabuza asked curious since he'd been the one with more interaction.

"She's selfless, to a fault but, she's suffered for it and chooses to remain as such anyway." Haku mentioned in a sense of reverence. "She is extraordinarily organized almost to the point of being Obsessively Compulsive in her way of doing things. From what I've observed that comes mostly from her medic training."

"Selfless, with a professional case of OCD. That's an interesting combination. What else?" Zabuza demanded.

"She's got an old soul for obvious reasons and she cares greatly for people around her. She however doesn't take care of herself in ways that she should. She does meditate regularly but, no one seems to notice her mannerisms. Her comrades seem ignorant of her current status as a dead woman sent back through time to save them. I wonder how they'd treat her if they knew." Haku was almost contemplating the idea.

"Not your place to tell anyone Haku. We got permission to mention something to Kisame and that's it." Zabuza said firmly. "Can't have the whole world knowing about her or she'll never be left alone. Kage would kill to get their hands on her. Worse people would possibly find out her plans and work to prevent them causing even more trouble for her. She'd really never get a break if that happened." Zabuza understood enough was at stake to make sure that leaks didn't come from his corner. He had seals all over the base to prevent being overheard even with an open window.

"Understood Zabuza-sama…do you think she will ever get to live after it's over. Or will she be dead again?" Haku seemed almost hesitant in asking such a question. Death was a natural part of shinobi life, in normal cases his question would have earned him a lecture on the harsh reality of the world and how everyone dies.

Zabuza was reluctant to answer. Part of him understands why the question came about even if the following reply would annoy him to give. "If the people who sent her back don't have some way to reward her for her efforts at the end, I'd say they're pretty shitty people Haku. Considering, you also were part of this group what do you think is likely?"

Haku stopped to think and answered almost fondly, "If it were me, I'd find her dying to be a sad way to end things after she had to live through her life twice. Maybe, they have better plans for her, a position in leadership, a future in fame, or something domestically related?"

Zabuza chuckled, "Domestic, really Haku. Like soulmates or something that's rich coming from the likes of us."

Haku smiled and softly added, "I think we all have soulmates. Some are destined for friendship, some for love, and others as rivals." He added subconsciously, "I thought you had to be my soulmate to find me as you did all those years ago. Fate certainly, had something in mind for us."

Zabuza just scoffed but said nothing more to his apprentice about the matter. His eyes closing as he returned to sleep knowing he was guarded by his loyal apprentice. After all, what use did a missing nin like him with the blood on his hands have for a soulmate. He couldn't bring happiness to anyone, when death and violence was all he knew.

~Back in Tazuna's Home~

Sakura entered in quietly and noticed that everyone had waited for her. She startled saying, "Don't tell me you all let dinner get cold waiting for me?"

Ino laughed with Tsunami, "Nah, we made dinner later when Chouji mentioned he saw the line at the clinic." Tsunami smiled kindly before turning to speak with her father.

Sakura sat down in between Kakashi and Asuma and asked gently, "So, still suspicious of me now Kakashi-san?" Her eyes filled with an impish glint as Asuma looked on a bit apprehensive as the two faced off.

Kakashi presented a closed eye smile and said, "Not anymore Sakura-san. Hokage-sama put most of my concerns to rest."

Sakura was quick to say, "Most but not all, naturally." Her green eyes held a glint of mystery and dare that Kakashi could almost see himself becoming fond of if they were to interact more in the future.

"Naturally, as shinobi, no one should have all their eggs in the same basket." Kakashi said and was surprised to see Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Too true," Sakura agreed. She'd learned that lesson well being the head of a hospital when Tsunade had been comatose. It was crucial to know who you can trust with what information and how to delegate the necessary responsibilities through out the staff to support the hospital.

Kakashi felt that she may have been exaggerating her understanding until he recalled the kids organized break off schedules to cover the village's different needs.

Sakura had taken to handling the bartering of the treaty from the civilian standpoint as Shikamaru took control of the more shinobi related policies. Both partners sat in with each other to learn the expertise of their fellows for future reference in the event they ever had to negotiate solo.

Asuma took the dishes from the table with Sakura's help and decided to send the kids off to bed regardless of Sakura's attempts to assist with the cleanup.

"The battle is tomorrow, and you all need to be ready. If Gato is going to bring thugs then he's going to bring a lot if he's trying to take down us, Zabuza, and Tazuna." Asuma said certain.

Shikamaru piped up after a shared glance with Sakura and Ino, "What about leaving a pair here? Someone, needs to be here if they try to take the family as leverage."

Kakashi took a moment to hum as he thought to himself. "Good point Shikamaru-san, I can even leave one of my summons here with them as back up?"

Naruto and Chouji stepped forward as Sakura threw in, "It might be best if Shikamaru and Naruto stay behind…just in case."

Chouji looked a bit hesitant and Sakura smiled, "Naruto can clone spam any amount of thugs into submission and if," she emphasized the word 'if' heavily, "someone manages to get past that Shikamaru can shadow possess them until Naruto and he can deal with them securing the family safely."

Chouji smiled, "I get it the family needs the most strategic and the one with stamina. That way they can quickly dispose of the thugs and come join us after at the bridge."

Sakura grinned and then turned to both the sensei. Asuma looked proud but Kakashi interjected, "We need those two on the bridge Sakura. I'm thinking that you and Ino should stay here with the family. They won't send that many men to capture one woman and child. It would be a waste of resources."

Ino looked disappointed that she wouldn't be able to use any of her beads as she fingered them lightly with a pout. "Leaving me out of the fun again Sensei?" Ino's tone had turned to ice which sadly Sakura in her younger years from before could completely relate.

It seemed no matter who it would have been if you're a girl you get the short end of the stick on his team. Sakura was both comforted and annoyed with this fact. Kakashi had 2 clan heirs and Naruto on his team…the village can't afford him neglecting any of them. With her being civilian and no known skillset it had sadly made some sense when it was Sakura being neglected. Kakashi's negligence could cost Ino her future though not to mention her clan's troubles if something happened to her.

Sakura guided Ino upstairs, "If you think that's best Kakashi-san." Her arm was supportive around Ino, "Come on Ino let's go meditate and hit the hay. We'll be up in the morning and ready for anything." Ino nodded but didn't leave without a parting glare at her sheepish sensei.

Naruto and Sasuke looked confused at Ino's reaction she didn't seem to care back at home. Why was she suddenly upset about not getting in on the action? Neither of the boys could seem to figure it out. Until Chouji asked Shikamaru.

"Aren't those jutsu and weapon beads like Sakura has in her hair?" the kind Akimichi said curious.

Shikamaru smirked, "Yeah, the not safe for play sparring kind. I'm guessing Ino wanted to finally stretch her tools a bit since she can't safely test them on her teammates." He shrugged as he looked to Asuma, "It's the same reason that Sakura will only use them against you in spars right, Asuma-sensei?"

The man nodded as he did dishes, "Definitely not safe against you kids yet. I can barely dodge some of the ones Sakura's managed to store in her beads. I don't have a clue what Ino's are holding in them." He finished dishes before he turned to the boys, "You all get to bed now, you all need to sleep too."

Shikamaru groaned, "We should wait a bit, Sakura always meditates before bed. I don't wanna mess her up." He stretched standing, "It'd be a drag since she works so hard to improve to catch up to us with our clan training. She's civilian born so she didn't have the same home advantage."

Chouji pointed out, "Maybe not a whole clan but she and Ino had Gemna and Hayate didn't they?"

Shikamaru nodded, "I forgot about that…then if she's okay why does she train so hard?" Chouji sighed not entirely sure himself. They weren't expecting their new team assignment since they'd all been prepped for Ino-Shika-Cho having Sakura instead through off everything they'd thought before.

Naruto and Sasuke went upstairs quietly as they noticed both girls in meditative positions. They didn't want to ruin their concentration and carefully crawled into bed. Chouji and Shikamaru doing the same carefully as both of their sensei peeked into the room to see the girls meditating as they faced each other holding hands. Neither had reacted to the presence of their sensei remaining in meditation. Ino didn't take long to head to bed but, Sakura remained.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sakura's True Smile, Death of the Tyrant

Sakura would normally quit meditating since she'd already done so twice that day but, she felt something good would happen if she remained.

' **Hey Bubblegum,"** A raspy voice said softly as she reached her inner space. Her eyes opening only too see Kisame sitting before her and nod Hashirama.

Sakura's green eyes glimmered, 'Hey Sharky,' She wanted to smile and cry at the same time but, that would spoil the mood. Kisame tended to run away when faced with overly emotional people. He didn't know how to handle himself well.

His gaze was both warm and harsh as he seemed at war with himself, **'You're gonna get through this Bubblegum. When ya do we'll have that drink and I'll take you to a nice spot for dancin' for real.'**

Sakura gave a soft gaze that most wouldn't recognize but, it made Kisame tense. He hated to see her like this. Joking and Wit was the best parts of their interactions when she started becoming solemn and serious it frankly scared the shit out of the older man. Suddenly, as if reading his mind, she gave something so precious that it stopped him from breathing for a moment. Her smile both soft and teeth hidden behind soft lips as her eyes sparkled with sparkles of light like seeing the sun through leaves in a tree.

'I'll hope for it but, there's no guarantee that this version of you will ever trust me let alone be my friend as you have Sharky.' She laughed softly a light flush hitting her cheeks, 'It'd be nice though.'

Kisame paused as he stared at her wanting to shake her but, knowing she was right. In life he was a violent but, intelligent man, he may agree to work with her but, their friendship wasn't guaranteed. He was an ass to people a lot of the time in life.

Sakura moved to hug her friend as she finally allowed a single tear to fall. She held tight not wanting her friend in death to see her pain as beautiful as she found her own suffering to be. She just wanted to cherish this closeness knowing that life before hadn't been kind and that she would likely put herself on the line for this beautiful future to protect it for everyone else.

Kisame smirked and returned the strong embrace his confidence boosted until he smelled the salt in the air. He sighed and simply allowed her the hug since most times he would have pushed her off with a joke and picked a match with her. He knew he wasn't the one meant for her…he'd already had a talk with that one even knowing that it wouldn't reach the version of him she would meet. He felt that he needed to do something for her. He didn't know how yet but, if there was a way, he'd find it. He figured he could simply ask Hagoromo later when the chance arose.

' **You're gonna go far kid and one way or another I'm going to keep my promise.'** It was the last thing he could say before their time was up.

Sakura could feel her body being disturbed and said softly, 'Goodbye Kisame. Until we meet again.' She vanished from the plane her inner world had become and woke.

Kisame remained sitting there as Hashirama, Obito, and Konan joined him. Konan could feel his disturbed mind and placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. It was obvious as more people began disappearing from the realm of the dead little by little that she had been the right choice. However, they refused to discredit her continuous sacrifices for them. It took a lot of willpower not to keel over in agony as she faced the people she was losing with every step she took even as she was gaining new ones.

Sakura's eyes opened to see Ino in front of her as she got up and stretched. She saw the sun had risen up and realized that her meditation and meeting with Kisame had lasted all night.

' **You may not need to meditate tonight or at all today really Sakura-chan.'** Hashirama said softly.

'Thank you Hashirama,' Sakura thought with a softness he hadn't heard before. 'For Kisame, for being here, for everything.'

Hashirama sent warmth but with a tang of pain unable to truly give her everything he felt she deserved. He remained steadfast with her through it all and said finally. **'You don't need to thank me…now go end that corrupt mogul.'**

She smiled at Ino and asked, "Need a hand with breakfast?"

"Yes please, the guys are still passed out and I think our sensei passed out watching over you as you meditated. Did you really do it all night?" Ino asked a bit concerned since her friend hadn't done that since they were young.

"I did, guess I had a lot on my mind though I can't remember what it all was, so it must've been resolved." Sakura replied and the two snuck out even though Kakashi had opened his eyes as Ino entered to wake her up neither had noticed him.

Kakashi glanced at the door as Asuma also opened his eyes, "What do you think was on her mind?"

Asuma looked after his student who in the short time he'd known her proved to be a maternal and devoted comrade. It reminded him of how Genma always looked after Gai and Ebisu as well as Hayate once the two had become friends. She was the mom friend who took care of those around her and did everything possible to make life easier for them.

"She's like a younger Genma. She's the person who will leave their place open for anyone who needs it." His brown eyes met Kakashi's visible eye. "She takes care of people to make life easier to bear. Just gotta hope she doesn't overdo it is all."

Kakashi couldn't refute the statement and accepted it since Asuma knew her better than he did. 'Caretaker, I guess that's part of who she is.' He turned to look at the door and wondered, 'Where'd she gets those eyes then. Leaders aren't born…they're forged by life. Is her home life okay?'

"What's her home life like?" Kakashi had to ask.

"Troublesome, her parents are nice. They have come a long way from how they felt about ninja before she entered the academy." Shikamaru lazily opened his eyes and gave Kakashi a severe look. "There's nothing wrong with her family. Her civilian parents hired Genma and Hayate as babysitters when she was little, and they stuck around through in her life ever since. It's why she's trained more than the average civilian born ninja. She has to work ten times harder to achieve anything we do. Stop looking for what isn't there."

Asuma chuckled and patted Kakashi's back, "He doesn't mean anything by it Shikamaru. Kakashi just doesn't understand our Sakura-chan so he's being overly cautious he's going to lay off from now on." He gripped Kakashi's shoulder in warning as the food smells started coming from downstairs and he emphasized, "Right?"

Kakashi was a bit sheepish, "Of course, I'm just trying to figure her out is all."

Chouji yawned and stretched, "If you wanna understand her then be her friend." He gently rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before sniffing the air with a pleased smile. "The girls are cooking awesome they make the best breakfasts." He sheepishly covered his mouth and looked at his teammate who smirked alongside the sensei in the room. "Don't tell Mom I said that."

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru said with a laugh as he poked Sasuke awake with his foot while Chouji gently woke Naruto. "Though I bet the girls would appreciate you letting em know. Girls like being appreciated at things they're good at."

Chouji smiled and nodded in agreement as he went to shower and get ready for the day. Sasuke and Naruto bathed the night before, so they went directly downstairs to prep the dishes and potholders for all the food. Sakura and Ino laughing and having their own girlish conversation as one by one the remaining people in the house came down.

Tsunami smiled in relief at all the help she'd gotten from the kids while they stayed here protecting her father and helping her village. She moved to assist the girls with carrying the prepared breakfast spread to the table. "Thank you both so much for taking such good care of us!"

Ino smiled and said happily, "You're welcome. Glad we could be here." She moved to dish out Sakura's plate before her own so that she would have plenty. She heaped the leaner foods on her plate to supplement her energy since she meditated rather than slept the night before.

"Thanks, Ino I could have gotten my food." Sakura laughed as Ino gave her a bland look. Ino's hand whipped out to where everyone else had already dug into a large portion of the food. Sakura gave an embarrassed shrug and quipped, "Good point."

Sakura sat and noticed that her tea was already prepped for her and she saw the sneaky grin on Shikamaru's face and gave him a gentle smile filled with gratitude. It was the first time any of Team 7 beside Ino had seen Sakura smile and they all froze from surprise. Her smile was so genuine and soft without any teeth being seen.

Without delay all the guys prepared to leave the house while the ladies cleaned up and Sakura went outside for the first watch. She knew it would be a bit before anyone would show and Ino would remain with the two inside and keep both occupied with some games she brought from home.

Sakura's green sharp eyes took in the view of the village once destitute and how every mingled quietly the tension in the air able to be cut with a knife. She took her time to expand her senses beyond her eyes view and felt emotional impressions from a few people as medics were to do for patients. She kept herself in a state of readiness until she was tapped on the shoulder an hour into her watch.

Ino sighed, "The kids being a bit difficult about being kept inside. I've tried games but he won't go for them anymore."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said dryly, "I'll take care of it. Just keep yourself aware of any trouble. Remember that chakra trip Genma showed us?"

Ino smirked and flipped her hair, "Of course I do. You can count on me."

Sakura leapt from the roof and entered the house hearing Inari yelling and complaining to his exhausted mother. With a stern face she said, "Hey Kid, time to quiet down."

Inari turned to glare at her but something made him calm down. Tsunami smiled at Sakura in relief nodding her permission to take control of the situation. Sakura gestured for Inari to sit down beside her. The young child grumbling all the while, but he did as instructed.

"You know we're here to protect you right?" Sakura said earnestly. She gave a kind smile as she explained, "All of our friends are at the bridge protecting your Grandpa right now. Our job is to stay here and protect you two." She gestured towards his mother, "How do you think your Mom would feel if something bad happened to you? How would you feel if something happened to her?"

Inari sniffled a bit and looked at his hands that were fisted in his last, "I'd feel really, really bad."

Sakura hummed warmly, "Your grandpa took a huge risk asking for help, building this bridge, resisting Gato like Kaiza-san did." She gestured to the torn picture on the wall. "It's people who take risks that have the most to lose. Your grandpa knows that, and he asked for us to come so we could keep you safe until his bridge could free you all from Gato." She tucked the smaller child under her arm with the warmth of a person who'd brought comfort to many. "The amount of love he has for you and even now he risks it all so that someday…"She paused and smiled, "someday you could grow up to be a hero to someone else like Kaiza-san and your grandpa are to you, hmm?"

Inari looked up with teary eyes and sniffled before he curled into her arms hugging her tightly around her waist. She looked up to see a teary smile on Tsunami's face and blushed. What they were all unaware of was that outside Ino and several people in the shadows were also moved by her words. Four pairs of eyes met in the dark.

~At the bridge~

Much tension was wrought on the bridge as the planned battle had long since begun. Even with their years of training Zabuza and Kakashi were both tiring as Asuma stayed hidden waiting for the expected double cross.

Just as Zabuza seemed to collapse from Kakashi's Sharingan hid ninken hiding that the jounin was perfectly fine did they hear a voice from the end of the bridge. Gato walked out surrounded by thugs he announced quite boldly, "Did quite a job on you didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterday's sashimi." He continued with his vitriolic drivel, "I must say I'm disappointed."

Thugs lined behind him in a large group, "Well ya see there's been a slight change in plan. According to the new plan, you and your little apprentice brat die right here on this bridge, Zabuza."

"What?" Haku asked to keep his master's cover.

~Back at Tazuna's Home~

Sakura heard Ino move quickly and checked, "Ino, any trouble?" A few grunts were heard through the line and a response finally peeked through.

"Nah, seems like he thought we were gonna be easy pickings. I got these punks…go help the others." Ino pointed out knowing Sakura might be needed if they only sent 4 guys to the house.

"Understood, I'm leaving two clones as back up." Sakura stated firmly and summoned two clones. She directed the first one, "You stay inside and protect these two." She turned to her other clone, "You go be on the lookout with Ino. If it looks like you need more help come get me right away." Both clones nodded in understanding and moved as instructed.

Sakura then swiftly bolted from the house with a firm, "Good luck, Ino"

"Knock em dead Petal." Was her only reply.

~Back at the bridge~

Gato's voice grated on everyone, "That's right you're-"he was cut off by another appearance.

A female voice said in a droll tone, "Let me guess they're too expensive." Sakura looked down on the mogul with disgust. She looked to her sensei and asked, "Who needs attention?"

Asuma gestured to Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku who all seemed to be running low on energy. "They could use the energy boost."

Sakura smirked and moved to provide chakra pills to each of them, "Always be prepared for anything. Don't go wasting them on me now." She was so cheeky as she turned to look at Gato, "Looks like with got ourselves a dirty double cross. How's it feel, slime ball?"

Gato growled in annoyance and told his thugs, "Kill em all and bring that little bitch to me!"

Sakura batted her eyes like a girl in love, "Oh you say just the sweetest things!" Admittedly she was channeling Mei a bit. She always did admire the woman's effortless fem fatale persona.

Zabuza twitched, "She ever met Mei? That's the kind of crazy shit she'd say to piss someone off so they couldn't see straight."

Asuma chuckled as the mogul fell for Sakura's attitude and allowed the thugs to be bottlenecked. He crossed atop the water to swing around behind the rear of the mob as planned. Shikamaru was the team defacto leader. He knew how to instruct his teammates for this plan.

Shikamaru smirked and looked at Chouji using a simple hand signal to go to the client. Sasuke following him. Shikamaru looked at Sakura who took one of her beads from her hair for the first time and added her chakra. After the glow died down she had a large chakram in hand that she spun over so it was both her weapon and shield with her in the center. (Think Tira from Soul Calibur.) "Sakura, heavy hitter, I'll act as back up you know how it goes."

"Got it Shikamaru!" Sakura said as she moved forward her chakram ring spinning and breaking several of the spears thrown at her by the enemy.

Kakashi looked terrified at the large weapon as Zabuza just chuckled, "Kisame'd love that kid." Zabuza would have to remember to tell the shark man all about her when he ran into him. Monstrous weapon and all, oh and the whole "coming from the future with your Samehada necklace to save the world before everyone else fucks it up" part too.

Naruto summoned a bunch of clones as Haku readied more of his ice senbon. Naruto looked at Sakura's weapon and asked a bit frightened, "You do know how to use that right Sakura?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nah, I just summoned a giant weapon out of my hair bead, and I have no clue how to use it." She scoffed, "Of course I know how to use it Naruto. I've had this weapon since academy!"

Gato looked both angry and pale yelling, "What do you morons think you're doing charge! I said bring me that little bitch! I don't care if she's dead or alive" He stood behind not knowing that someone was waiting to snatch him for prisoner. Zabuza wanted to deal with the dirty turn coat personally since he'd technically done so in the previous life. Not that Sakura could care less about him. She was a medic not a saint.

Asuma waited until the remaining men abandoned their master and moved to capture the business mogul before joining in the battle. He used a careful neck chop to knock the man unconscious and secure him away from any weapons before throwing himself into the fray.

Sakura waited for Asuma's charge and joined into the masses of thugs her body twirling and maneuvering as the chakram cleanly cut through man after man. She knew before they were all dealt with that, she would look like she'd come straight out of a horror film, but a mission was a mission and they'd all get their first kills eventually. Might as well get it over with first if possible. 'At least these thugs are the kind of people who threatened rape and pillaging over this poor town. Plenty of reason to not let the guilt overwhelm me.'

' **Dodge right Sakura-chan and parry left.'** Hashirama's gentle voice warned and she simply obeyed. Sakura trusted Hashirama's experience over her own in mid-battle. She continued to dodge, parry, counter, and attack the thugs as they approached. Only one or two of them slipped passed and Shikamaru handled then easily enough.

The end of the battle with the thugs approached where only a few had surrendered. Most of them corpses on the edge of the bridge. Those that surrendered were turned over to the villagers who had rallied on the village's side of the bridge with Inari, Ino, and Tsunami in the lead. Tazuna moved to hug his family relieved that they were all safe.

Sakura started moving the dead to throw them over the unfinished bridge into a decent sized boat at the bottom. With Zabuza's idea to use and arrow to burn the bodies to prevent pollution from them in the water. While she felt they weren't worthy of it she understood the protocol to dealing with massive amounts of bodies.

As the battle came to a close she sat on the edge of the almost completed bridge and sighed, "What a mess." She began to wring the blood out of her hair and cleaned off her chakram before she sealed it away. Sakura's eyes turned to the sky where it cleared from the groggy atmosphere it had been. She smiled in relief. 'Step 3 done.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Leaving the Mist, Announcement for the Exams

It was two weeks coming and after that the village had banded together and helped to finish the bridge. Most of the stronger men working to put the bridge together while the women and some of the smaller men focused on feeding everyone and setting up some of the shops that they'd repaired since the ninja had come to their tiny village.

Sakura had treated any remaining smaller ailments she could and recommended asking the Leaf for proper medical support when the time came to ask for some aid in exchange for the treaty. Shikamaru gladly adding that to the demands of the treaty since Sakura had worked hard caring for the people.

Many of the elders had been skeptical when the kids first appeared, but the teams had really done a lot more than their missions would have originally demanded. If this was what the people of the Leaf Village were like, then allying with them was worth it.

After the battle and treaty drafting Sakura retired back to Zabuza's base for a final meet up before they would depart for their own goals while she and hers returned to the Leaf. Sakura had been playing the game of avoidance with Kakashi ever since the battle. He wanted to try and interrogate her so he could take her to T&I for an eval. This final meeting was the perfect excuse fabricated by her awesome sensei to grant her a small measure of peace.

Asuma explained later that Sakura was trained differently from most Leaf nin at their age. Her ability to grasp the danger and deal with it had frightened his fellow sensei. He given a glance at Sakura the night before asking if she needed to talk about it.

Sakura had explained that all shinobi had to make a first kill eventually. In her mind these men were terrorizing these innocent villagers and the only way for it to stop was to force an ending to it. She promised if she started having nightmares or anxiety that she would seek counseling herself.

Shikamaru added his own agreement, "I hate to say it, but she's right. We're all gonna do it eventually at least there was a reason for it that aligned with the mission." He looked at Asuma who glanced at Kakashi, "It's not like those guys were gonna give up. They were intending to take her if they could and at the time it was kill or be killed. No way around it."

Sasuke and Chouji nodded their understanding. Naruto was looking pale as he too had managed to kill several of those people. Ino just looked on in sympathy knowing the boisterous blonde boy on her team hadn't been mentally prepared enough.

Ino's eyes that morning had shifted back to Kakashi with a glare as she also didn't appreciate the position, he'd put her teammates in. Shocking Naruto, into a first kill no less, wasn't the way to properly handle the situation. She noted that she needed to recommend her Dad to talk with Naruto when he got home after this mission.

Sakura had more than reassured Ino that she was alright. She didn't enjoy killing them, but she wouldn't regret it either. There was no point in regretting her actions when there wasn't a way to change them. The woman almost scoffed at herself in response to that sentence, but her amusement was reigned in.

She relaxed against the wall in the hut knowing that either the two were already gone on their way or that they would be back for a final sweep either way she's been left in peace from the Copy-Nin for a little while.

She simply looked around almost fondly as she remembered that Zabuza and Haku had been quite surprised at her initial visit. The Demon Brothers had been sent to put out feelers for Hoshigaki per Zabuza's orders. Which made the ruse easier to accomplish on the bridge as the Gato had believed them dead.

She heard a shuffle of cloth and said, "Getting ready to head out then?"

"Yeah, we'll be gone before noon. Haku grab your supplies we're heading out to meet up with those louts." Zabuza said as Haku did as told. The harsh older man's gaze landed on the woman-child. "Those warnings of yours came in handy. Got a few possible leads on Kisame, any clues?"

Sakura said softly, "Black cloaks and red clouds. If they've recruited him already which it's possible that they have. Be cautious and make sure he's alone if that's the case." She said kindly, "I am to approach a few of them later but, right now it's too dangerous to chance it."

"Things have to line up I'm guessing?" Zabuza added a bit gruff.

Sakura's tired emerald eyes looked up at the man and said, "I'm not free to move yet. Once I'm older or higher ranked I'll have more freedom to see whomever I need to if a mission doesn't send me that way." She stared out the window of the hut and added, "I just have to continuously prove fruitful and I will get more freedom to do all I need to make sure the disaster of my world doesn't come to be for a lot of people."

Zabuza and Haku looked almost surprised and Sakura smirked and asked, "What? I know I can't save everyone…only naïve little kids dream of a perfect world. I'll save as many as I can and accept the losses where I need to."

Her comment was yet another reminder as to why the man and apprentice had agreed to work with her. Zabuza ruffled her hair a bit before waving goodbye as he headed out the door his apprentice following his master with a wave and kind smile filled with gratitude for Sakura.

Sakura sighed and relaxed again for the next few moments until a familiar pug appeared from the brush. She lifted him easily and hugged him carefully scratching behind his ears. "Time to go?"

"Yes, Sakura-hime, it's time to head back to home." Pakkun said kindly.

Sakura laughed, "You knew it was me all along."

Pakkun chuckled, "Pup, summons exist out of time and space. Not a one of us will reveal anything about you. It's not our place to."

Sakura patted him on the head, "Thanks Pakkun…is it weird that Konoha no longer feels like home?"

The pug hummed while considering, "In your case probably not. You've always been tied to the leaf but, with everything you've been sent to fix your world has gone beyond just Naruto and Sasuke." The pug wriggled and faced towards her face to look at her emerald eyes. "You're not who you were and, in this life,, fate is taking you away. Who knows what that will mean for your final destination?"

Sakura smiled a bit sad and walked to the group ignoring Kakashi's surprised look towards her holding Pakkun. Even in her former life only she and Kakashi had ever earned the right to hold Pakkun and carry him. She gently placed him down with a final head pat and promised quietly that she would make the gang some treats when she could.

Pakkun returned to his summoner who asked, "What was that about?"

The pug looked at him and said, "She smells like me, I like her." The dog's grin widened as Sakura snickered remembering her childish reaction the first time, he'd told her that when she'd been a child. Her over the top reaction had been one of the parts that made him fond of her.

Sakura joined her team who all shared smiles. Ino was griping at the competitiveness of her teammates frustrated with the slow pace. Asuma's hand resting on her shoulder as they all took one final look at the village they'd saved. Sakura laughed at the tearful goodbye between Naruto and Inari who bonded like brothers.

Inari moved over to her and held out a pair of scissors Sakura looked confused before taking them. Inari pulled her over near Tazuna who smiled and gestured to the ribbon representing the grand opening of the bridge.

Sakura smiled softly and placed the scissors back into Inari's hands before wrapping her own around his. She looked down and chuckled as realization dawned on the young boy who lifted his hands with Sakura and snipped the ribbon open allowing applause to reach them from both sides. Sakura carefully handed the scissors to Tsunami and hugged Inari.

"Come back and visit soon if you can big sis!" The little future hero bid as he waved goodbye.

Tazuna chuckled, "The Great Blossom Bridge" he waved off the confusion on both Sakura and Ino's faces. "For the two young women who protected what was most precious to me and made all of this possible."

Ino and Sakura shared a happy glance and smiled with their eyes closed to attempt to hide their tears. Together they bowed, "It was a pleasure and an honor to meet every single one of you!" They came to a stand and waved before they charged ahead of their teams too emotional to say anything more. They came to hold hands and opened their teary eyes.

"That's why you work so hard isn't Sakura?" Ino asked softly another piece of her friend's mysterious puzzle falling into place.

"If my work can bring a smile even to a single person's face it's worth it Ino." Sakura looked back to their teams and sensei who looked hesitant to approach. "Look at the cowards, they don't know how to handle a girl's happy tears."

Ino laughed with Sakura as they kept their hands linked and continued walking. Ino called out, "Hey you Slowpokes, Get a Move on Already!"

Both continued laughing together their tears fading in their laughter as they heard the complaints of the guys behind them Naruto's loud "Girls, I don't get it one minute they're crying and the next they're smiling! Talk about mood swings!"

Ino grumbled, "Oh I'll show him a mood swing." She went to turn and Sakura linked their arms.

"Nope, not letting a stray comment from a boy ruin my mood and neither should you. Isn't the mystery of our moods half the fun?" Sakura asked with a wink as they teams exited the site of the villagers.

None were aware that the four who had been listening the day during the battle to Sakura's message to the boy Inari had remained to learn more of what had been done there. One was even fascinated to hear an old comrade seemed to be looking for him.

"Huh, wonder what Zabuza wants to see me for?" He cracked his neck with a dangerous smirk, "Maybe a spar like old times hmm?"

He went off with one of the people whose green eyes studied the village carefully as they left their own way. He had bounties to collect and the shark had a comrade to find.

Behind them remained a man with ringed eyes and a woman with paper flowers. The man looked around in interest before approaching the bridge builder's family after removing his cloak. His partner following and doing the same.

Tazuna looked surprised and a bit guarded, "Can we help you?"

"Tell me…of that girl who was here. The one called Sakura." He asked but his firm voice made it seem more like a demand.

"He's asking, I apologize, but I know his voice can be forceful at times." The woman gently cajoled a tender smile at the child.

"Sakura from the Leaf. She's the best ninja ever!" Inari said happy he asked, "Who are you Miss and Mister?"

"We are travelers but we heard whispers about an angel with pink hair and had to ask. You can call me Angel." Angel said kindly to the boy not wanting to spook him.

Her partner's eyes watched her with something akin to sadness. His angel had always wanted a family, but their goals had stolen the chance from her due to the company they kept. Their lives far too mobile and unstable to raise a child in.

"Sakura came as an ambassador from her village. They came to negotiate a treaty while the other Leaf team were assigned as bodyguards to my Father." Tsunami answered a fond smile on her face. "While they were here, they did so much more. Sakura healed our people and cooked a lot of the time. Her comrades Sasuke and Naruto helped in different areas with rebuilding our homes, shops, and boats or playing with the children. Chouji helped with food preparation. Shikamaru-san helped set up the herbalists and the medical clinic with Sakura to make healing the people easier. Asuma and Kakashi hunted and they all helped the bridge builders move things along. She even approached Zabuza-san and his apprentice with an offer to be his ally. She, herself, and not her village. Her Hokage even approved of it." Tsunami looked to them and added, "even without a guarantee for a treaty they made all of our lives better. Most of all Sakura saved my son, my family and it's a gift I can never truly repay."

Both partners bowed to the family, "Thank you for sating our curiosity." Both turned to leave and as they exited the village, "Pein?"

"An angel, whose soul is greater than she realizes…I wonder will she friend or foe when the time comes." Pein commented.

"I don't think a person like tsunami described could ever truly be our enemy…not unless we threatened those she's sworn to protect." Konan said honestly.

"Hmmm, only time will tell Konan." Pein finished as he led his partner to return towards their base back at their home village of Ame.

~A Week Later-Konoha~

Sakura and Ino signed in through the gates and headed to the Hokage tower for their final report submissions. Both young ladies eager to return to their 2nd home at Genma and Hayate's apartment. They hadn't seen their brothers in over a month total and they missed their bonding time with them. Yugao may even be back from her most recent stint in the wilds. A code they used at home for Anbu missions knowing they weren't technically meant to know anything about it.

On the way to the tower they were joined by their team and Ibiki approached knowing he would want to hear the turnout from the mission Sakura didn't comment but nodded in greeting to him. Sakura felt Ino pulling her towards the steps and laughed a bit as she could see the amusement in the old Anbu Interrogators face.

Once they reached the Hokage's office they knocked on the door and were invited inside. "Ah Welcome back home Ino-chan and Sakura-chan." Hiruzen had a pleased smile on his face as he nodded to his Anbu Interrogator who leaned against a wall in the office behind the reporting teams.

"Report Asuma," The Hokage requested officially his face still warm and beginning to glow with pride as he listened to all the additional steps the children took to making the treaty possible. His gaze turned to Kakashi whose report focused on all the encounters with Zabuza, the Demon Brothers, and Haku the unknown apprentice. He explained in great detail the battle at the bridge and the final results including with a sly look the Bridge's new name.

"Tazuna and his people were so grateful they named the bridge, "The Great Blossoms Bridge" to thank Ino and Sakura for all their hard work in protecting his family and helping his village. Girls got teary eyed and everything." Kakashi added with a delighted flourish as he noted the lack of surprise the Hokage held for the girl's battle prowess.

Sakura and Ino smiled while silently their eyes twinkled plotting their revenge against the Copy-nin who shuddered wondering if there was a draft.

Hiruzen nodded, "Then I suppose when I go with the next party to secure the finalized treaty that you both will be attending with me." His eyes showed pride and respect at the details of all that had occurred to bring the faith of the people into life to trust their Village.

Ino and Sakura bowed, "We would be honored to attend Hokage-sama, but we couldn't have done any of it without our teammates.

The man chuckled at how in sync the two were with a thought, 'In your previous life it was Ino who'd helped you grow. Now in this one you've returned the favor a hundred-fold. Be proud Sakura, very proud.'

Hiruzen closed the first part of the meeting, "All students from both teams will be awarded pay of 2 A- rank missions for the services they've done for the village. Sakura please stay behind for your final report on you separate mission." Ino paused and looked to the Hokage who smiled, "She will be right behind you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and left the room to wait for her friend downstairs. Her team and Sakura's waiting as well making her smile. "So, who wants to get lunch when Sakura gets out. If we're lucky Hayate and Genma will join us. Maybe even Yugao-chan."

"Sure, we'll join you! Is Sakura with Hokage-sama?" came an inquiry from a very familiar voice. Ino promptly glomped the woman who laughed, "Hello Ino-chan, we've missed you girls very much."

After the barrier seals were activated Sakura relaxed her demeanor a bit further and said, "Hello Hokage-sama, the mission to recruit Zabuza as an ally went exactly as planned. He took the information and his living comrades in exchange for his cooperation with me in the future.

"Well done Sakura-chan, what will our next move be?" Hiruzen asked as she raised a brow. He nodded towards Ibiki, "He will help you with information gathering and keep your secret. No one else but he and your allies need to know."

Sakura turned and demanded, "You will swear an oath of silence that these matters won't be shared with anyone other than Hiruzen, myself, or you without my express say?"

Ibiki chuckled darkly nodded in agreement his eyes glinting in respect for the young girl he is so fond of. She turned to Hiruzen and asked, "I need to consider the next move for a moment. Please fill Ibiki in and I will have a proper answer by then for you Hokage-sama."

As the two men she considered the next events to come. The main challenge is Orochimaru's appearance during the chunin exams, his obsession with obtaining the Sharingan and continuing into the years to follow. Hiruzen would die if the events were left alone and she had to consider the possibility of Tsunade needing to be brought in on the information. She'd already regained her byakugo seal she had hidden under a simple genjutsu she chose to remove it gaining the attention of the men in the room looking upon the seal with amazement.

"Byakugo no In?" Hiruzen whispered almost reverently as he clarified, "You've already regained the seal?" Ibiki moved forward and prodded the seal lightly only to receive shock and a slight look of annoyance from Sakura.

"Yes, it took me three years the first time around. Thanks to my current circumstances I regained my seal the year before I graduated from academy. I had to wait for my network to finish stabilizing the basic chakra walls before I could risk trying any storage methods. Meditating twice a day made the process go along quicker whereas before I was needed to work in the hospital and had my attention split."

"Keep it visible Haruno, we can use this to lure Tsunade back to the village a bit sooner." Ibiki said firmly and she nodded her agreement.

"Orochimaru will invade the leaf with the goal of killing you and obtaining Sasuke's Sharingan during the Chunin exams. We need to plan carefully; you'll call me when you need me?" Sakura asked as she headed towards the door.

"Of course, Sakura please obtain your 2 A rank and one S rank payments from the mission counter. It will be waiting for you." Hiruzen stated and Sakura nodded with a smile as she exited the room and headed to the bottom of the stairs to collect her pay with the group from the mission's office.

Sakura waited until both sensei and teams had collected their pay before getting her own. The admin completing the payouts eyes widened at the rank pays she earned. "Here you go Ha-Haruno-san."

Sakura smiled gently, "Thank you Admin-san, I appreciate your time." Her envelope was only slightly thicker so he teammates and peers didn't realize, but Asuma and Kakashi looked pleased and surprised.

Kakashi led the teams out first and Asuma congratulated her, "2 A and an S your first time out…nicely done Sakura-chan. You've done us proud."

Sakura and Asuma easily caught up with the group as she sent him a thankful smile joining her friends. The Barbeque place was glad to see them back and they were settled where Sakura sat between Yugao and Genma. Ino hogging Hayate's attention on Yugao's other side making Hayate pout and Genma snicker. Yugao looked down at Sakura with a smile, "Welcome home Petal-chan."

Sakura smiled and hugged her favorite kunoichi, "Thanks Yugao-chan, I've missed you all too." She yawned a bit and leaned on Genma saying, "Genma-nii, feed me please I'm too tired to grill anything today?"

Genma smiled down at his little sister, "Steak and Shrimp as usual?"

"Un!" Sakura said happily as she cuddled into his side. She relaxed as she received a side hug from him and a positive reply. "Thank you!"

Sakura's bangs moved out of the way and his eyes locked onto her seal, "Sakura-chan, I thought you were hiding it?"

Sakura blinked weary and said, "Hokage-sama and Ibiki-san said not to. So, I stopped hiding it. It's a big achievement so I'm proud to have it."

Genma nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead right on the seal, "It is something to be proud of little sister. Let me know if anyone tries to cause you grief over it okay. I'll take care of it."

Sakura had already fallen asleep worn out from the journey home. Genma laid her head on his lap as he cooked the food. Ino laughing with everyone as they argued over the best foods. Asuma from across the table smiling at the image Sakura and Genma made unknowingly really appearing as siblings to anyone who saw the way the man doted on her.

Hayate grinned at his lover over his favorite blonde's head. Yugao tilted her head towards his other charge and he peeked to see her napping on Genma's lap as he cooked for them both like she would when she was tuckered out from training when she was little. He smiled went back to cooking food for himself making sure that Ino didn't burn hers.

None of the group noticed the grass nin watching staring at the pinkette's forehead with surprise and reluctant curiosity. 'Such a young child with that seal? She's not a Senju…who is this child.' The nin noted to tell his people to keep an eye on her while they were here before dismissing the thought and studying the young Uchiha. 'Soon Sasuke-kun, soon you and your sharingan will be mine.'

Sakura was left sleeping peacefully and, in her dreams, she shivered as a familiar presence swept over her. 'He's already here…guess I shouldn't be so surprised. He'd finally learned his lesson in my time but, he hasn't figured it out yet here. I wonder if he's learned anything of use yet.' Her dreams became more peaceful once his presence disappeared from the vicinity of her and her team.

It wasn't long after that she was lightly shaken awake and her green eyes blinked up at Genma. He grinned and sat her up handing her a bowl of food and nudging her to eat. Sakura not yet completely awake ate mechanically ignoring the snickers of her comrades. She felt Yugao smoothing out her hair and gave the older kunoichi a smile.

"Your nap seems like its trying to pull you back under Sakura-chan. Have you heard the news?" Yugao asked a bit mischievous and Sakura woke completely in surprise.

"News what news?" She looked at her sensei who was a bit sheepish.

"Well Sakura-chan, you've been nominated for the exams alongside the other rookie genin." Asuma said excited.

Sakura's gaze narrowed, "I'm not competing…I've been genin for 6 months. Most stay genin a year before taking the exams in order to fine tune their abilities and teamwork. Its too soon." She turned back to her food mumbling, "Stupid exams, too troublesome" making her other teammates laugh.

Shikamaru gave a dry look, "Stop stealing my words, women are troublesome." Sakura's laughing emeralds gleamed back at him.

"But, it's true! It's too troublesome to take an exam that we as a team aren't ready for yet." Sakura said honestly.

Chouji took a moment to think, "You did so well on the mission though. Surely, you're ready?"

Sakura sighed, "I may be ready, but can you honestly tell me that you feel prepared?" She placed her serious gaze on Chouji and flickered to Shikamaru who looked pensive. "Even if one person is ready if the team isn't the exam will be a bust for us all. What will it hurt for us to wait 6 months and be patient for the next exam its bound to come around sooner or later and we have the time to be sure we're ready. We also would need to resupply. Aren't the exams done in 3 portions to test readiness for mission success?"

Asuma cajoled, "What if I told you the other rookie teams were counting on you three Sakura?"

Sakura didn't look impressed as she blandly said, "Then we should have been working harder and been given more notice for this exam. I refuse to put my team in jeopardy by flying blind Asuma-sensei. If they are counting on us how long have, they known about this and why are we just finding out?"

Shikamaru's eyes sharpened suddenly and looked at his sensei, "She's got a point Sensei. How long has this plan been in the works and why are you just telling us now?"

Ino looked excited, "Come on Sakura we just found out, but just imagine if we pass, we go to Chunin rank which means better missions and better pay."

Sakura scoffed, "Or a pre-me gets promoted and sent like a pig to the slaughterhouse."

Ino winced, "Come on Sakura it's not that bad we did awesome on this last mission."

Hayate intervened, "Ino, you do realize Sakura is looking out for you right?"

Ino looked up, "Well, what's your opinion Hayate-nii?"

Hayate sighed and explained, "The Chunin Exams are tests done to test your capabilities for the future. What you have forgotten is multiple villages send their hopefuls to participate. Sakura's worried because you guys haven't been genin long and most of your competition is going to come from foreigners in places you've never seen before."

Sakura added, "We don't know enough about the possible competition and besides our beads and Sasuke. Do any of the genin know elemental transformation yet?"

Naruto said, "Do shadow clones count?"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, your not always going to be able to spam the enemy. Those thugs were civilian…it was easy because they had no training in dealing with ninja. Our competition will be older and more experienced foreign ninja with jutsu and skill that we've never seen before." She paused and said honestly, "People who go into these exams unprepared die Naruto, it isn't a game."

"What a drag? Should we do some intel gathering and then decide?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura huffed and said annoyed, "Do what you want? I'm more concerned about the 5 of you and the others than I am about myself." She sighed knowing that regardless she was going to get tied into this somehow.

This generation of ninja for all their intelligence were like dogs with their bones. Once they set their eyes on the prize there was nothing to deter them from going for it. She pouted as the others left except for Genma, Yugao, and both sensei.

"This is really bothering you isn't it Sakura-chan?" Yugao asked kindly.

"If there was a strict rule against killing another competitor, I'd feel more secure, but during at least one part of the exam anyone's free game. I just don't want anyone to die because they aren't ready yet." Sakura answered, "Since the sensei saw fit to put us in this mess I just have to deal with the fallout. I hope for their sakes that none of the rookies die in the exams. Most of them being clan heirs it would cause some serious fall out."

Sakura stood and left money for her portion leaving the restaurant and the awestruck sensei. Genma watched his little sister walk away despondent as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. He understood where she was coming from, really, he did, now though he was worried about the change he'd just witnessed in her and asked.

"Kakashi, what happened on that mission?" Genma's eyes never left the door where she exited from.

"Sakura and Naruto as well as Shikamaru all took their first kills during the mission. We're keeping an eye on them and soon enough they'll get passed it." Kakashi said firm. He knew the children were excited, but once again Sakura showed she was a true leader. Her concern for her comrades outweighed her fear for her own life and knew that if it came between them and her, she'd save them every time no matter the cost.

At the deep level of concern hiding her fear which he barely caught a sudden feeling of lead dropping into the bottom of his stomach began to haunt him and make him second guess his decision to push for the exams so soon.

~Back at the Hokage Tower~

Sakura entered the office where Ibiki was still meeting with Hiruzen her face set in displeasure. "You allowed it, really Sarutobi?!"

Hiruzen sighed as Ibiki muttered, "Busted…" Both men turned to face the woman who would be 27 in the coming Spring stared him down.

"Now Sakura-chan, I know this isn't how you'd like it." Hiruzen tried to soothe the nerve frayed woman.

"What about Orochimaru is here to target Sasuke do you not understand?" Sakura said firmly, "We had a base plan when I came clean to you a few years ago that none of the rookies were to participate in the Chunin Exams without a year of time as genin. Why did you deviate?!" Sakura's entire persona gripped by fear.

Hiruzen became concerned, "Sakura, it happened this was before and you all survived yes?"

Sakura glared, "Survived yes, Lee was crippled by Gaara, Sasuke was bitten and given a curse seal by Orochimaru and later left the leaf obsessed with false power and revenge." She hissed in anger, "I did not come from my peaceful rest among the dead to change things only for you to sabotage everything with a mistake like this!"

' **Calm yourself Sakura-chan…I know this is avoiding the plan, but maybe it's for the best. You've done this before, and you know what is coming.'** Hashirama tried to soothe.

Sakura cried out, "I'm not on Sasuke's team, I can't protect them from Orochimaru if I'm not with them. What about the survival round did you think of that!?" Her pain and torment from her past and all she suffered as a result flashing before her eyes. Hashirama sending waves of reassurance to her trying to protect her from the immense emotion she was feeling.

Ibiki did a quick chop and knocked her unconscious his concern outweighed by his fear of her being correct. "Hokage-sama, could we have miscalculated?" He turned his severe gaze between the girl and his leader sure of his place. "If we make a mistake and it sets the worst in motion…she might leave use."

Hiruzen sighed, "That is the point Ibiki…when I face Orochimaru I will die and when Tsunade takes my place she will never trust a child powerful enough to achieve that seal without her guidance. Her independence," he turned to the window. "Her freedom will lead to the results she came to bring to fruition. If she is tied to any one village…she will never achieve her goals or make the allies she needs to succeed. We gave her room to plan and grow, but we cannot ground her forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fear and Sorrow, The Chunin Exams 1 & 2.

Sakura awoke alone in the apartment she recognized Genma's bed when she saw it. She looked over and saw Ino. Tears began to build in her eyes, 'If things turn out like last time…she might not survive the forest.' Her heart was torn she knew her loved ones would be at risk, but she thought it wouldn't happen for at least a little more time. The piper had come to call and instead of her it may be Ino who pays the price.

Sakura grabbed a bead from her hair and replaced it with the one Ino normally wore. She placed her own weapon bead into Ino's hair as she left the room. Genma sat on the couch with tea steaming and he gestured for her to sit.

"What made Morino bring you home like that last night?" Genma asked in a tone that brokered no argument.

"Hokage-sama and I had a disagreement. I was a bit hysterical because of how much work I'd put into a plan he'd asked of me. I wasn't meant to be in the exams but the acceptance of the nominations for all the rookie teams…they aren't ready, and I won't always be there to look after them Genma." Sakura's voice was hoarse and rough from the emotions she was fighting.

"Did you two almost come to blows or was it words?" Genma asked.

"Just words, not a single jutsu in the air," Sakura said quietly.

Genma prodded, "But?"

Sakura looked him dead in the eye her fear and anger lying in wait, "But, I'd considered it." She stood pulling at her hair, "I didn't work my ass off all these years to be ahead of my peers, so that when I got to another rank I could help them all train to be better for Hokage-sama to put them at risk with barely 6 months under their belts!"

She looked to Genma who nodded in understanding, "I did it so I could protect them until they could better protect themselves and each other. I'm not a god, I'm not invincible, I'm one person stretched in 12 directions. I've dedicated my life to protecting my precious people and this plan was a way to do that." She gestured towards the tower knowing the privacy seals were active but he'd be watching her in his orb.

"He even agreed to this plan, it wasn't instantaneous, it was years of planning and waiting and training! Now he's gone and changed everything with this one decision and my friends may end up fucking DEAD because of it. Am I pissed?" Her green eyes blazing like fire, "Oh Hell Fucking Yes I'm PISSED THE FUCK OFF!"

Genma launched himself from the couch, "I'm sorry you're scared…I'm sorry that everything you worked for seems to be going up in smoke, but Sakura if there's anything I know…" He turned his little sister so he could let her see his sincerity. "It's that he always has a back up plan. Even if you can't see it yet, I promise you it's there!"

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Genma, if his plan doesn't correlate with mine…I may not be here when the dust settles…" Her meaning wasn't lost on him. He always knew there was more to his little sister than meets the eye. She was mature and hardened in spirit while her body remained fragile. People don't get eyes like hers from nothing, whatever twist of fate brought her into his life he thanked them every day. If she left, he would listen out for her and keep her safe from within.

"If that's true that's okay…no matter what Sakura. You will always be my little sister. No matter where you go, what you do, or how long you're gone. I will be here when you come back." Genma vowed as he embraced her tightly. Anything he could do to make her life easier he would. Making a list in his head he was going to gather supplies and save some extra cash on the side to be ready for her when the time came. He knew no one else could know especially not her peers…they wouldn't understand what she's sacrificing for all of them to have a future.

Sakura hugged her brother tightly wishing that she was wrong but, in her heart, knowing she wasn't. The sadness Hashirama felt also proved her theory to be right. She was going to have to leave her home in order to protect it. 'Now I know at least a fraction of what Itachi felt in the last lifetime.'

"I love you, big brother!" Sakura said tearfully as she hugged him tight knowing that these exams will probably change everything. She has work to do to get ready, clothes to buy and pack, money to seal, weapons and medical supplies, maps, a few books and scrolls. There was no way she could do it all quickly enough.

She stepped back and nodded then headed for the door to begin the shopping and preparations for her long journey. Her usual supplier looked surprised at the massive number of tools, sharpeners, medical supplies, and weapons. "Big plans Sakura?"

She looked up at the kind old man, "Hello Ichi-san, My team was nominated for the chunin exams called me paranoid but, where can I get food that can be eaten without a fire that's not a ration bar? Good for being in the wild?"

Ichi laughed, "I gotcha, head two doors down there's lots of foods like jerky and such there that'll help ya."

Sakura bowed and gathered her purchases sealing them, "Thank you Ichi-san!" She ran off before anyone else could stop her and moved to the food store to go through the same pattern.

The lady was a cousin of Chouji and was a bit concerned, "Sakura-chan is everything alright?"

Sakura blushed, "Can't be too prepared for the exams, right?"

Mai calmed down immediately and showed great understanding, "Nominated already that was fast. I'll make sure to tell Uncle Chouza to have Chouji and Shikamaru come get some too. You grabbed a lot but the boys should pull their weight too."

"I appreciate all your help Mai-san, thank you!" Sakura bolted in frustration getting annoyed that so many people were going to question her overzealous supply trip. "Now the clothing/armory store." Sakura bolted 3 blocks away passing Shikamaru and his Dad who paused.

"Wasn't that your teammate son? Where's she in such a hurry to?" Shikaku questioned his son.

Shikamaru sighed, "She seemed freaked out by our early nomination into the exams. She might be in preparation overdrive."

Shikaku looked at his son, "Son, the exam starts tomorrow…have you resupplied yet?"

Shikamaru looked up, "No…its troublesome."

Shikaku grabbed his son by the scruff sighing, "There's a time and a place for that attitude and right before an exam that could kill you if you're not prepared isn't it son." He scratched his nose, "If your mother had heard you, she would have knocked you one. Your teammate has the right idea."

Shikamaru grumbled but ambled into supply shops to be greeted by the shop keepers pleasantly. Shikaku decided to follow Sakura's example and take his son to the armory before going to their clan weaponsmith. As they entered into the shop, they were surprised to see her looking at a large catalogue for custom orders rather than the colorful clothing on the shelves.

"Not finding anything to your taste, kid?" Shikaku asked.

Sakura looked up surprised, "Oh…no what I want is too specific and I probably have to order it. It's a pain. I need elemental resistance armor that lays over my weights and clothing without being obvious. Something to protect me from the ninjutsu others use that I don't have the skill to counter yet." She gestured to her hair, "My hairs enough of a signal screaming, "I'm right here" dyes don't work, and I don't have energy or time to waste on constant genjutsu. I don't need silly clothes to put even more of a target on my back."

Shikamaru threw out, "My cousin's an armor crafter. He might be able to help you get what you need before tomorrow."

Sakura looked surprised, "You sure? I don't want to impose."

Shikaku nodded, "He's right you'll get what you need and that will help you for now. After that your order from here can get sent to wherever you need it."

Sakura was almost ready to resist before she bowed and said, "Thank you Nara-sama, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru cuffed her on the head with a light scoff, "We're teammates. We help each other its what we do."

Sakura stood up with a pained smile, 'I hope you'll still feel that way when this is over.' She knew Shikaku would notice but sue her she had a reason to be sad.

Shikaku looked at the pain on the girl's face and remembered seeing a similar look on the Hokage's face. 'Looks like I need to ask the Hokage a few questions.'

Sakura followed the two males back to the Nara compound where they were greeted by the strong woman that was Yoshino Nara. Eyes narrowed until she saw the insignia on the bags and then their guest, "Oh Sakura-chan do you and Shikamaru have another mission?"

Sakura sighed, "We were nominated for the exams. Just wanna be ready is all." She calmed her heart and looked up kindly at Mrs. Nara. "I hope I didn't make them late for anything important."

Yoshino smiled adoring her son's teammate, "Of course not dear! Thank you for looking out for my son."

Sakura looked up at Shikaku curious and he simply shrugged with a smirk. "She likes you…what can I say."

Sakura giggled at the groaning and complaining from Shikamaru as both led her to his cousin's workshop.

Shikato was a friendly older man who looked to be about Genma's age. He smiled and looked curious as to the new person with his Clan's Head and heir. "Shikaku-sama, how can I help you today?"

Shikaku asked, "You still have that extra elemental proof armor?"

Shikato nodded in curiosity, "Sure do, was going to scrap it. What can I do for ya?"

Shikaku motioned to Sakura, "She has a request," The younger Nara nodded with a smile.

"How can I help a pretty girl out?" Shikato asked making Sakura blush cutely. She wasn't used to flattery even in her old life and had no idea how to react.

"Um, I was planning to ask for some armor that will blend in with my clothing. Shikamaru and I with our teammate Chouji have been nominated for the chunin exams. I don't have a way to counter elemental jutsu. I need armor to help protect me from the worst of it so I can take care of my teammates." She bowed with a blush, "Can you help me Nara-san, please?"

Shikato laughed delighted he could fluster his cousin's cute little friend. "Hmm, I think we can swing that especially because you said please! Need a clan insignia on it?"

Sakura froze and said earnestly, "No! I don't need a clan marking on it or anything that you're helping me is enough."

Shikato seemed surprised, "Really, even most civilian born shinobi have their clan mark somewhere."

Sakura smiled, "I love my family too much to do that to them. If I'm in the field or during these exams if I make an enemy, I don't want them to target my civilian parents Nara-san." Her smile became brittle, "It's better not to add to their worries."

Shikamaru looked surprised, "I never thought of that. It's really not safe for civilian born shinobi to wear a family mark until their rank is high enough to make people think twice, is it?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "No, it really isn't. We must be cautious because clans like Nara tend to be large and have great numbers not to mention formal alliances with other clans. Most clans overlook civilian families because we don't have as much to offer in stories and traumas and we don't always understand a long-term rivalry. We're still people though. People from larger clans forget that just because our problems are different doesn't mean that they are any less significant."

Sakura was grateful and bowed carefully at them, "Sorry, I don't mean to come off so panicked I just worry. My parents are traveling merchants and so if I made enemies and my family members passed through. I would be placing them in the line of fire." She stood again, "I just want to protect them the best I can."

Shikato smiled, "I can measure you just stand on this spot right here. I have to go around you so no poking!" His joke was a clever way to clear the air of the somber tone and bring smiles back. He gently went around measuring her arms-length, legs-length, height, waist, hips, calves, neck, and bust. If he was going to make her useable armor to be ready tomorrow, he was going to do it right. "Alright, I've got all your measurements it will be ready, and I'll have Shikamaru bring it for you tomorrow okay?"

Sakura bowed again, "Thank you so much Nara-san!" She turned to both Shikamaru and his father, "Thank you both so much and I will see you in the morning Shikamaru? Please make sure to eat well and go to sleep early. I know you hate losing sleep."

Shikaku laughed at his son as they waved goodbye to his teammate, "She knows you well enough. Wish your mother was that laid back, but she wouldn't be her if she was."

Shikamaru scoffed, "Whipped."

Shikaku chuckled, "Someday son, you will be too. You just won't know it until it's already too late."

Shikamaru's only response was, "Doubt it."

It wasn't until only a few days later the poor sod would unknowingly meet his match. The exams would begin in the morning demanding a lot of the youth of Konoha even if most weren't aware of it yet. Both team 7 and 10 took great care to prepare because of Sakura's visible worry at the restaurant. None more so than Sakura herself.

Night fell and Sakura sealed all her new possessions on her person to prevent them from being lost. All her storage seals hidden beneath clothing to be extra secure on her skin. Before she could sleep though she had letters to write in case her worst fears came to life and she was forced to leave to do her assigned mission. They deserved at least this much since she couldn't give them everything. They needed to know that her leaving was for their futures sake. Even if they wouldn't know exactly where she was going or what she was doing she would always keep them in her thoughts.

When morning broke Sakura woke just before the sun and slipped into the kitchen only to find Ino, Hayate, and Genma already at the table her plate dished out for her. She smiled at their thoughtfulness as she had been rather morose yesterday.

Genma smiled at their charges glad to see Sakura had pulled out of the mood she'd been in for that past few days as she'd been focusing on being ready for anything. Genma already promised to forward her orders to a neutral mailing address through a summon he'd kept secret for some time. He'd always help her when she needed him.

Sakura finished breakfast and stole the dishes to clean since she wasn't sure who cooked she refused to let them clean but they hung out with her none the less and Hayate put the dishes on the higher shelves making her pout at him.

"Not my fault you're vertically challenged!" Hayate laughed holding his hands up in surrender.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him while rolling her eyes. She grabbed her basic pack and moved towards the door. When she opened it Shikamaru, Chouji, and their fathers stood on the other side. She blinked, "Good morning, uh come in we just cleaned up from breakfast. Tea?"

Shikamaru chuckled and handed her a large bag, "It's ready go put it on."

Sakura jumped to it causing everyone to laugh at her. She went into her room and put on the new armor layer that blended in perfectly with her clothes a symbol had been added, but it made her smile. She read the note attached from the armor's maker. Shikato was a Nara unlike any other she had ever met as clever as he was, he was personable and not lazy.

 _Sakura-chan,_

 _I know you worry for your family, but I hope this calling card is a symbol you can shamelessly place on all your armor and weapons too if you want from here on out. I may have snuck to your home and looked for a signal significant enough. I saw the necklace you wore the blossom and felt it suited you. Sorry for being weird I just feel like everyone should have a sign to call their own that reminds them of home._

 _Hope this armor gives you the boost you need!_

 _Shikato Nara_

Sakura smiled knowing the exact necklace he spoke of since she never took it off no matter what anyone suggested. Her necklace had been a gift from her father to remind her of home and it was custom made. She came out and Shikamaru looked surprised at the symbol though his father didn't.

Shikamaru searched his teammates face and found only contentment. She pulled out the necklace to show him and Shikamaru nodded. The necklace was a significant symbol to her and one that would endanger her loved ones. 'Good move Shikato.'

Sakura spun and said, "I really love it, it's perfect! I owe Shikato a big thank you!"

She looked at both Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and their family members in the apartment. "Ready to go?"

Ino jumped up with an excited, "Yeah! Let's ace this exam!"

With that the three genin left to meet up with Ino's teammates at the Exam Entrance. All the adults left behind could smile but worry. They too didn't appreciate the early nomination, but these events were at the discretion of the sensei and Hokage-sama.

As soon as the four genin entered Ino went and grabbed her two teammates groaning as they were making a scene. Once they joined back with Team 10 Sakura whispered, "We're gonna send you guys up the steps and keep quiet, no fighting or arguments. We'll join you in about 3 minutes."

Ino did as instructed while Shikamaru set a timer. Chouji waved over Hinata who brought her teammates along. "Head to the stairs we'll see you in a few minutes. This is the second floor according to Sakura."

Hinata smiled and thanked Chouji before heading up the stairs. As soon as the timer went off on Shikamaru's watch they also headed up the steps only for Sakura to groan as she saw Lee and Sasuke fighting. She moved over to Ino and said, "Do they not understand the idea of subtlety at all?"

Ino just glared at her frustration clear on her face, "That's like asking me to be ugly or Naruto to be quiet. It just won't happen no matter how hard we all try and it's ridiculous!"

Sakura patted her friend gently on the back before moving over to the two older genin, "He does know that fighting without the proctor's permission is an easy way to get kicked out of the exams, right?"

Both teammates looked at her wondering if she was right and gaped as she yelled, "Sasuke get back with your team and stop making a scene. Do you want to get disqualified before the tests even begin? Fighting isn't allowed without the proctor's permission and supervision. Get moving!" She then pulled back and grabbed her team to head into the room after being greeted by a line of surprised sensei. Sakura shrugged, "What it's true!"

Shikamaru sighed as they went into the classroom and quietly lined up near the wall. Sakura peeking at the competition through her hair as Shikamaru started to doze. Chouji eating his chips as usual needing the energy boost before the nerves of exams could get to him.

"I'm gonna beat all of you believe it!" Naruto exclaimed making Sakura facepalm as she muttered, "Idiot…" She looked over fondly, "Hey Loudmouth, get over here and pipe down. Exams are gonna start when the proctor gets here."

"Why'd you ask him over here Sakura? Now he's just gonna be loud right next to us." Shikamaru complained making Sakura smile at him.

"Ino hasn't figured out how to corral him yet. Maybe a few demonstrations will help her out. He seems to listen just fine to me." Sakura paused thinking to herself, "I wonder why that is?"

Chouji just laughed as his best friend grumbled in complaint. They remained close together as Ino and Sasuke followed along with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Together they grouped together, and Sakura quietly began. "So, the idea was our sensei want us to work together. My guess is they exam is gonna go 3 through 3 phases, written, survival, then one on one or team vs team matches. Any ideas?"

Shino gestured forward bugs appearing from his sleeve, "Kikaichu are easy for me to track." Sakura looked at both teams, "They eat chakra so who has the most on each team? I can carry one for us." Sasuke wordlessly offered his hand and allowed a bug to join him.

"How are we going to track them though?" Naruto asked whispering because of the glares being sent his way from earlier.

"Ya know, things are pretty tense as it is. You really shouldn't be grouped together and chatting. These exams are pretty serious." A new voice interjected.

Sakura had to fight to keep her hackles from raising. She knew Kiba noticed since he sent her a questioning look as she smiled. "Thanks, but we can take care of ourselves nin-san. Please go back to your team. We don't even recognize you from around the village."

Ino gave him a smile joining Sakura, "Yeah, if we wanted help, we'd ask someone we knew already, kay bye!"

The remainder of their rookie group followed their lead and chose to ignore the silver haired genin randomly sticking themselves into their conversation. None noticed the brief annoyance to grace his face. He allowed his smile to return, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi, the reason you might not see me is that I'm normally working in the hospital or with the Orphanage I grew up in."

Sakura sighed, "Name's Sakura, please leave us alone Yakushi-san. You are a stranger and have nothing we want." She returned to focusing on a moment of meditation while she had the chance keeping her senses pealed for any disturbances. As she turned away her bangs moved enough for her seal to be visible.

'This is the girl Orochimaru-sama spoke of?' Kabuto wondered as he glimpsed the mark that no child should be capable of attaining the discipline.

Sakura remained until Ibiki Morino came and started to place students in their assigned seats. Sakura looked around the room at the proctors and smirked at Kotetsu and Izumo. Her light comment, "Your henge jutsu wasn't very convincing gate watchers." She teased the two and she grinned as their eyes narrowed at her.

She was poked from behind, "Sakura don't pick on the proctors. They managed to keep some people out. "That was their genjutsu not their henge Ino."

Ibiki barked, "Quiet the Gossip ladies. I've gotta a test to run here."

Sakura shrugged non-chalant, "Bluff? Trick Question?" She held up the paper, "I know this isn't the true test. Some of these questions require Jounin or Anbu mindset to respond." She laid the paper on her desk and muttered, "Psychological warfare?"

Ibiki couldn't help but narrow his eyes on his favorite pinkette, "Brat, why are you even here? You shoulda been skipped to the next phase."

Sakura pouted, "Aww but then you'd miss my pretty face Ibiki!" Her eyes fluttered dramatically causing most of the genin to gag while Ino laughed.

Ibiki couldn't deny a smirk, "Brats, step out and sit with Izumo and Kotetsu as an extra proctor. We shall know if you'll pass this round by your teams scores." His eyes narrowed on the remaining four, "You fail and so do your two lady friends."

Sakura winked at her teammates and sat with the proctor Ino joining her as they shared a laugh. Sakura's voice darkened, "They wouldn't dare."

Kotetsu groaned, "Boss, what have we ever done to you?!"

Izumo rolled his eyes smiling at the two, "Hello ladies, sit with me since Ko's being a baby."

Ino and Sakura hugged their favorite gatekeeper sighing playfully, "Now everyone knows why you're our favorite gatekeeper."

Shikamaru groaned, "Troublesome, stop flirting with the chunin girls. Your dads will be pissed."

Ino and Sakura pouted a final comment, "Spoilsport!"

It was in another office sat several of the jounin sensei and parents alongside the Hokage. Inoichi and Kizashi groaning in a corner as the others laughed.

Shikaku's eyes narrowed, "Why did they reject that young man's help? Also, why in the world did those girls call out the point of the exam?"

"Confuse the competition most likely. No one expected them to figure it out. Being singled out and forced to depend on their team is a twist as much as a cover. Ibiki knows he can't fail them now." Inoichi said with a sigh.

"My little Petal, she's growing up too fast Inoichi what do I do?!" Kizashi cried as his daughter played the proctors easily.

Hiruzen chuckled, "They are being kunoichi, Kizashi-san. They are using their charms to sabotage and play the other teams that aren't familiar with their antics. Watch their competition closely."

Kizashi and Inoichi looked closer before their eyes widened in surprise at the sheer fear on some of the teams faces. The Suna team seemed amused as did sound and grass. Sakura's eyes were clearly canvasing the room picking out the weaker teams by their reactions.

Ino in the meantime was also using her talent to provide both teams the answers to the test using her jutsu after stealing the copy from Sakura that she answered before their little show. Proving that they had what it took to pass regardless.

Shikaku groaned and looked at Chouza, "We should have had a team dinner at our houses. We should have known sooner just how dangerously intelligent and advanced she was."

Chouza chuckled, "Hindsight is always 20/20 my friend. We can hold one before the final round of the exams." Shikaku nodded his agreement wanting to get to know the girl better.

It took time but eventually the known teams were passed for round two. All spectators shuddered as Anko broke into the room and announced the second exam. "The Forest of Death, waivers to be signed, and one scroll each team. Either Heaven or earth, they have to compete and get the other scroll from another team in order to reach the tower for the third exam. If you die after signing the waiver no one can blame us."

Sakura returned to her team ignoring the other teams for the moment and double checking, "Everyone got their supplies?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Extra food and weapons, you got the medical stuff?"

"Extra food for all of us, weapons, medical supplies, and my armor of course." Sakura responded.

"My cousin told me to stock up…guess I know why." Chouji looked at Sakura surprised, "You really went all out for this didn't you?" He recalled her list and his eyes widened further, "You didn't use all of your mission pay for us, did you?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nah, I sealed my mission pay away in savings for the most part. This was just my mission prep money that I spend carefully."

Shikamaru looked curious, "You worry about budget already? Why?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm going to be on my own eventually. Might as well have a head start in case some kind of emergency pops up." She looked around, "I plan to move out on my own sooner rather than later for the same reasons I don't wear my clan symbol. My problems will be mine and no one else's."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding and he said quietly to Chouji, "I'll explain later."

Chouji gathered closer, "Who should carry the scroll?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Why not you?"

Chouji was surprised, "You'd trust me with it?"

Sakura looked shocked, "Of course I would. I trust both of you equally ya know." She looked a bit sad and asked, "Does it seem like I don't?"

Chouji shared a glance with Shikamaru, "It's not that exactly…just some of the stuff Kakashi asked about you seemed really private."

Shikamaru added, "Let's talk about this after the exam. We trust you Sakura…you're just not as easy to read. We can work through it."

Sakura nodded and went to position herself at her team's gate. "Right, let's do this, guys."

Chouji and Shikamaru smirked, "Right!"

"And GO!" Anko bellowed as all the gates opened into the forest their team leaping in without hesitation.

Shikamaru took point while Sakura and Chouji focused on the wings and rear together. No one was sneaking up on their team if they could help it.

"Sakura, Chouji, wait by the tower or gate?" Shikamaru asked.

"Are we faster or stronger?" Sakura asked honestly.

Shikamaru sighed, "Faster, for the moment, tower good with you Chouji?"

Chouji took a moment, "If we're careful but, do we have anything I can eat easily that will keep me moving?"

Sakura used a bit of chakra on her seal at her left lower stomach and handed Chouji a few different Granola bar flavors. "It's not much but Jerky we should save for later."

Chouji hummed happy that he wasn't being made fun of for his need to eat. During their childhood training for Ino-Shika-Cho he used to get teased relentlessly by Ino.

Sakura smiled, "Your body needs more fuel than ours because your jutsu are more exhausting. Nothing to be made fun about."

It wasn't long until a random Mist team decided to try their luck and they mistakenly assumed Sakura had the scroll. Team 10 set plenty of traps and smirked as they tied up their unconscious competition. Sakura retrieved two scrolls and laughed, "Look guys just what we needed and a spare."

Shikamaru grinned, "To the tower then?"

Chouji cheered, "To the tower so we can eat!" The team shared a relieved laugh as they headed deeper into the forest. Sakura praying for the best.

She begins to feel a bit apprehensive as they reach a familiar part of the forest. Ino's voice can be heard whimpering.

Sakura shoots a look a Shikamaru who seems grim and nods. She bolts ahead to the sound of her friend curled in fetal position as a sound kunoichi Kin hovers with a kunai above her. Sakura in a push of chakra slams Kin into a tree with a chakra enhanced kick. The scream released from her enemies bones breaking heard clearly. Sakura saw Shikamaru holding Dozu in place and Zaku being pinned by Chouji's expanded limb. Sakura immediately checks Ino and repairs the damage she can before hiding her and returning to face Dozu.

The sound nin glared, "Orochimaru didn't say you leaf would come from the woodwork."

Sakura sneered, "Don't really care what that snake would say. You can either scram or we kick your ass and make you scram." Her body lowered into a stable crouch ready for a fight. Her beads clinking in the light peeking through the trees.

Shikamaru grabbed his weapons and stood to assist Chouji if needed. He knew Sakura could mostly handle herself and them attacking Ino was a big no-no where she was concerned. His eyes remained sharp as he waited for someone else to show up.

Sakura discreetly moved her chakra to deafen her ears and block them from damage. She then moved to plant her senbon in a circle of sorts around the sound nin. Once she did so she signaled to Shikamaru and Chouji to release Zaku before setting off one of her beads. It held a basic lightening jutsu that Hayate had sealed for her. Nothing too powerful but it would trap them for the moment.

"Shikamaru, give our spare scroll to Ino if it's the one they need and to get straight to the tower. She needs to get them out of the forest." Sakura muttered quickly.

Shikamaru grabbed her, "How long will that jutsu hold?"

"10 minutes tops." Sakura said honestly.

"Chouji grab Sasuke and I'll get Naruto. Sakura grab Ino and let's move to the tower before the jutsu runs out." Shikamaru ordered and Sakura obeyed without question. The two teams were met by the remaining two leaf teams.

Neji and Shino glanced at Team 7 in concern and Sakura focused on helping Ino stay stable. Her blonde friend would have to open the scroll for her team. As the four groups entered the tower Chouji opened Team 10 and Ino opened Team 7 scrolls, Tenten and Kiba did the same for their teams.

As the four Chunin appeared they were both shocked and relieved to see all 3 rookie teams and team guy before them. Iruka wanted to know what happened with Team 7 but Ino interjected, "Sensei, we need to get to a room before the 3rd round begins."

Sakura followed Iruka and helped Ino while her boys carried the other two into Team 7's assigned space and carefully sat Ino down on the bed before she removed her armor to access a seal, she had her medical supplies in.

Shikamaru had known his teammate had been prepared but had no idea how much until that moment. Her medical supplies on the bed made it for easy access so she could treat all members of team 7. She pulled out a scroll that she rolled out and accessed another seal to supply food 5 teams worth of food supplies. She looked to Shikamaru and Chouji, "I hate to ask guys but think you two can handle the food? I made sure to have enough for our four teams and a little extra."

Shikamaru simply grabbed the supplies Chouji smiled at all the ingredients and said, "Sure we can! Take good care of them Sakura."

After the boys left Sakura looked to Ino who was in pain but unconscious and terrified. "Ino," she said gently to her friend. "I need you to tell me what happened. Everything…I'm sorry but I need to know to treat them."

Ino clenched her eyes shut and trembled whimpering in fear, "There was a man…he pretended to be a woman. He…" She paused, "He wanted Sasuke for his eyes…and he wanted information about you." She looked up at Sakura, "I didn't give him anything! He used genjutsu…summoned snakes. Sasuke almost got bit but he'd missed." She looked at Naruto, "Naruto got really mad…he was cloaked in chakra so heavy I felt like I couldn't move."

Sakura sighed, "Did anything else happen?" She gently pet Ino's hair and back as she slowly breathed with her watching her calm down a bit.

"He said his name was Orochimaru…he's the Sanin isn't he the one that left the village with Yellow Flash was made Hokage?" Ino asked.

Sakura clarified, "Summoned snakes, what did he look like?"

"Black long hair, soft pale skin with purple markings, soft but male face, and haunting gold eyes." Ino said and Sakura nodded.

"Sounds like the Orochimaru I've heard of. Anko-san would be able to tell you for sure though. Are you okay?" Sakura asked carefully as she bound and healed some of Ino's injuries. She had severe bruising that had now faded and would be completely gone by morning.

Ino nodded, "He…he said someone was coming and took off. He seemed a bit frightened." She looked to Sakura who was calmly checking Naruto for chakra burns. He had mostly healed thanks to Kurama though. As soon as her chakra touched his she felt a warm greeting from the fox in the form of a shock.

'Nice to know you still remember me Kurama…watch it your chakra isn't always human friendly.' The pinkette thought towards the fox as she continued to check Naruto over. Once she was done she gently woke the blonde, "Naruto, you need to clean up and change. Food will be ready soon."

Ino waited for Naruto to get in the bathroom before she stripped and changed. She would freshen up before bed with Sakura. As she finished, she moved over to check on Sasuke as Sakura looked for injuries. Sakura checked him carefully, "Ino, you're sure Orochimaru missed Sasuke right? He didn't bite down anywhere?"

"No, he missed and then ran off when he sensed someone. Why is being bit by him such a big deal?" Ino asked wanting to know what was going on with her friend. Sakura was acting a bit paranoid.

"You ever heard of that curse mark thing on Anko's neck?" Sakura inquired cautious as Ino responded in the negative with a shake of her head. "Orochimaru gave it to her. It's a twisted form of sealing and senjutsu that is both forbidden and dangerous. If Sasuke had such a mark and used it willingly. Orochimaru's chakra would infect and possess his entire body like a parasite. It's not good news Ino. I need to check to be sure."

Ino gaped, "Why would he do that? Ew!"

Sakura shrugged, "Power, delusion, who really knows but the man himself." She sighed in relief as she realized Sasuke was still in the clear. 'Whatever your plans are Hiruzen…at least you didn't let him suffer for it. I wonder who made Orochimaru run away.'

Naruto came back fresh and showered and Sakura woke Sasuke and told him, "Dinner is almost ready, shower and change. I'm glad you're alright."

Ino looked like she wanted to ask something but shook her head and decided to leave Sakura be. She was as motherly and strict as ever. Caring but direct and unwilling to tolerate bullshit.

Once Sasuke returned Sakura led them to the communal dining hall where Chouji began to lay the food on the table. Her instinct to bring more proven fruitful as they were joined by the team from Suna.

Naruto looked at the sand team and said, "Hey, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, right?"

Kankuro sneered at him causing Temari to smack him, "Show some respect Kankuro they didn't have to offer to share their food with us."

Gaara's gravel tone slipped free, "Behave or I'll kill you." This caused both to freeze.

Sakura laughed lightly as she fearlessly approached the currently temperamental jinchurikki fondly. "Hello Gaara-san, don't worry about it I think it's funny that he can rile up Naruto so quick. Barely takes any effort, Naruto's finally getting a tiny bit of his own medicine in a way."

"Sakura-chan why?!" Naruto cried dramatically causing the others to laugh.

Sakura goes blank, "Says the goof who constantly pranks the world around him. Kankuro is your karma!" She then smiled teasing him. Her hand lightly atop Gaara's as he stared down mesmerized by what he was hearing from "Mother".

The red head seemed almost lost as he saw the images of her previous life including how he tried to kill her and then was saved by her. How she supported and encouraged him to be a great Kage one day. "Mother" was Shukaku the one-tail. This girl was older than she appeared and apparently came back in time to save them. He felt a warmth he'd always wanted and didn't know how to ask.

Sakura felt a slight squeeze on her hand and looked down at Gaara who looked at her with longing and confusion. She asked quietly, "What can I do for you…Gaara-san?"

"Just Gaara…and" he paused embarrassed as the pink filled his cheeks, "can I have a…hug? Like you used to before?"

Her eyes widened as she checked to make sure no one heard him. Her gaze returned to him and she smiled her eyes lightening as her walls came down for a moment, "Sure ya can Panda-chan." She hugged him tightly but warmly with a small laugh as the others gasped.

Gaara's chuckle joined her own as he realized no one was aware of what he knew. She'd been keeping it all a secret to protect them. He too would keep her secrets as she has long since been protecting his. He allowed her to go sit with her wary teammates as Temari and Kankuro gaped after her.

"Did you let her hug you Gaara?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. "You hate being touched though!"

Temari just looked jealous, "I'm your big sister and I never get to hug you, but she does?!"

Gaara looked at his siblings and said honestly, "When would you hug me? When you're too busy listening to everyone who claims I'm a monster? I have no siblings…if I did, they certainly don't act like family."

Temari looked crushed and Kankuro looked torn between ashamed and astonished. Neither had ever considered that by being afraid of him and never giving him time to bond with them that they'd been feeding into his loneliness and rage. He didn't accept them because they had listened to their father's cruel words and blamed him for their mother's death.

Temari smiled sadly, "I'll try to be a better big sister…please don't push us away anymore."

Gaara said, "We shall see…" he wanted to see true change before he could let them in. If they didn't change, they would not be ready nor deserve his devotion.

Sakura sat next to Chouji, "Sakura…can we talk back at the room?"

Sakura looked up at her shy teammate and said, "Yeah, now or after dinner?" She didn't want to put anything off if she didn't have to in case it would upset him.

Chouji laughed, "After dinner, I think we need to talk as a team…about earlier before we started the 2nd exam." He seemed like he wanted to say more, but he respected the team enough to do it in private.

Sakura looked to Shikamaru with a smile, "You good for it? We can all get showered afterwards."

Shikamaru simply agreed, "Yeah, better now than later." He finished his food and took his plate to the sink rinsing it off before setting it to the side. "Cooks don't clean!"

Sakura laughed as Naruto groaned, "Ah man, do I have clean-up duty again?"

"I don't mind cleaning up since Team 10 did the cooking and food supply." Tenten offered and was soon joined by Shino who would dry and place the dishes away for the morning. There was still 2 more days left in the tower before round 3 took place. "I can make breakfast in the morning since I get up early."

Sakura finished her food and stood to rinse her plate before handing it to Tenten, "Sure, I'll put some food in the fridge for tomorrow morning." She moved to the cleared area of the table and summoned her supplies taking out 2 packs of bacon, several potatoes, and plenty of eggs. She looked to Tenten, "This good you think?"

Tenten just nodded with wide eyes as she placed everything in the fridge. After Sakura left to head back to her team's room she turned and asked, "Does she always carry that much stuff?"

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji just shrugged. Sasuke decided to expand on it, "Both times we've been gone extensively foods been a big concern. She stocks up so we all eat. More forward thinking then the rest of us."

"We woulda been in real trouble on that Wave mission if she hadn't though." Naruto pointed out honestly. He remembered sadly how poor the village had been and how they'd struggled just to survive until their teams had gotten there and worked hard to help them recover as much as possible.

Shikamaru and Chouji stood to return to their room, "Gotta have a team meeting. See you all later." Both boys left to their room to find their teammate waiting on one of the beds for them.

"We've got a lot to cover don't we boys?" Sakura asked kindly as she waited for the questions to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Heart to Heart, Team 10s Hopeful Farewell

Chouji and Shikamaru were surprised at how open Sakura was being. They were used to her showing she cared while protecting her secrets. She was the cautious sort who only showed or told them what they needed to know in that moment. Most times she seemed unshakable and since the announcement of their participation in the Exams she did a 180. As if she had something else planned and it had been shot to hell thanks to the sensei and Hokage.

"Why were you so afraid to join the Exams? You wanted us to wait." Chouji asked.

Sakura's response chilled them to the bone, "I heard rumor that Orochimaru was planning to invade the exams for a specific child. Sasuke…he wants the Sharingan. Ino however, said that when he came for him that he was also interested in me." She pointed to her forehead, "Because of this and what it means."

Shikamaru looked at the marking, "So, it's the real thing…the Byakugo no In of Tsunade and her ancestors?"

Sakura confirmed it, "Yes, I wanted to prove that my chakra control was top rank. This seal normally takes 3 years to form. I did it within 1 while in academy and hid it per Hokage-sama's request. It was only recently that he asked I hide it no longer."

"Do you know why?" Chouji asked as some things started falling into place. Hearing a Sanin was coming after a classmate and herself. No wonder she'd over supplied and been on edge.

"I'm guessing as a way to lure Tsunade to the village or to bring Orochimaru out of hiding in his attempts to accost me." Sakura smiled, "My childhood I grew up with Genma, Inoichi, Ino, Hayate, Yugao, Anko, and even Ibiki I my life teaching me skills." She laughed, "For a civilian born girl that kind of network at my age points to those who…collect people that I'm worth something."

"Is that why you don't want to broadcast your clan? To protect them from Orochimaru and others like him that might come looking for you?" Shikamaru asked to reaffirm his understanding of her not wanting her clan symbol visible.

"Exactly, Hokage-sama is planning something involving me. I don't know what it is or why? Will it be with you in this team or out somewhere on my own. He's got a plan and I have to trust him." Sakura took a deep breath, "I just want you to be careful and ready for anything. Things are moving and I can't see all the pieces."

Shikamaru looked pensive and he sighed, "Troublesome, there's no use stressing about what hasn't happened yet."

Chouji nodded, "Shikamaru's right, whatever happens we're a team."

Sakura was willing to acknowledge the wisdom in their words, but she also had other concerns about the days to come. She shook her thoughts away and turned her thoughts to her current challenge. Dealing with Orochimaru, she'd had plenty of memories of the man's depravity. She took another deep breath as she grabbed her things to shower. As she moved to the door and opened it to find Ino on the other side.

Ino smiled and held up her shower supplies and night clothes. Sakura grabbed her own to change after they got cleaned up. Together they headed down the hall where they were met by the other ladies. Sakura snickered, "We all had the same idea it seems."

"No kidding, there is power in numbers." Tenten said with a snicker.

Temari and Hinata moved into the bathroom reserved for females and they took the first 2 shower stalls. Sakura claimed the middle Ino to her right and Tenten on the end. They relaxed and the door opened again where she heard a familiar voice. Ino peeked into Sakura's stale with a horrified look. Kin from sound had entered the shower room and started a stall across the hall.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered, "How did they get here?"

Sakura shrugged, "Don't worry about it Ino it's none of our business until the 3rd exam starts. Let's just mind our own business." She then reassured her, "The tower is a neutral zone, they won't start trouble if they want to continue through the exam. We're gonna be fine."

Ino nodded finally comfortable enough to finish her shower. Once all the original 5 ladies finished they dried off and changed before exiting the shower room all groomed and ready for bed. Outside they encountered the sound genin with their sensei. A very familiar man minus his usual eye markings. The girls ignored them and continued to bed with nods.

Sakura paused and waited for her friends to enter their rooms safely before she muttered, "I thought subtlety was your specialty Orochimaru? Guess not, keep your punks on a leash until the 3rd exam begins." With that she entered her room refusing to deal more with the man. He knew little to nothing of her at this point. The begrudged respect they held in her previous life currently nonexistent. She knew calling him out was a risky maneuver, but it may kickstart the process of gaining ground against the man and his swaying mindset. She'd rather be a reluctant neutral then an outright nemesis.

She laid down on her bed and relaxed as the night was going longer. She went to close her eyes for the night she wanted to rest but she was going to meditate lying down. Sakura's eyes closed and she opened them to find herself in the between.

Hashirama sat before her with a gentle smile. "Doing alright? I know Hiruzen's gone and cause a bit of trouble for you."

Sakura in her adult body looked at him her expression empty making the man pout. "A bit of trouble? More like a heap, he changed my team to keep me in the village so we could work together. Now he's decided that me leaving is better. If I was going to leave keeping me on Team 7 would have made more sense!"

Hashirama sighed and then grinned, "Come on Sakura-chan, live a little it'll be an adventure!" He frowned as the women looked even less impressed.

"A 'little'" Sakura said dryly as she held her fingers up in quotations as she said little. "adventure that is literally holding the fate of a large number of people. Oh yes, I want this plan to be shot to hell before it could even start. I trusted Sarutobi to work with me and push this forward." She crossed her arms, "I can't trust him anymore. He's deviating and the consequences could be more drastic than he imagines."

Hashirama reassured her, "Sakura-chan you've planned for the worst-case scenario…you may not have wanted to draw the Sanin's attention but doing so will help Sasuke. As for your mission you can technically reach more people outside then you could from within the village. As scary as it seems it's a blessing in disguise."

Sakura laid back and groaned her eyes looking up as she said tired, "Maybe Kisame would have an idea? I have to approach him at some point, right?"

Hashirama pointed out, "He's not going to know to look out for you though, is he?"

Sakura pouted, "Hashirama, I need ideas and suggestions not being shot down. Contribute! Her frustration at her friend from heaven driving her up the wall. She stood and moved towards the water in her little inner world of peace.

Hashirama grinned, "You could travel from village to village picking up little tricks that you'd never learn in the leaf village." He shrugged as he leaned back, "You could slowly collect bounties and earn a name for yourself as you're on the road as an independent contractor. When you've made a name for yourself approach him then."

Sakura smiled at the positivity of the man and she patted his shoulder. "You may have a point there. Being as young as I am seeing me travel and seeing the world wouldn't be seen as threatening. In most cases anyway." She took a moment to think, "Should I start in Waterfall, Rain, or maybe Sand instead?"

Hashirama decided to suggest, "Why not go to Stone or Lightening and work your way back from there. It would give things in Konoha time to calm down and you could get your work done."

Sakura frowned, "What about Danzo? While I'm in the village I am safe and considered one of the people. If I leave without Hokage sanction first, then I run the risk of being labeled an enemy or a loose asset. I don't want to be stalked by the man."

Hashirama paused, "Talk with Hiruzen when you have a chance. Preferably before all hell breaks loose." The man was now a bit less certain. Did Hiruzen have a plan for Danzo, for Sakura, what was he thinking, and did he look at the situation from all angles before deviating from the original plan? Only time would tell if Sakura couldn't meet with the man before things in Konoha went violent which it almost certainly would with Orochimaru and Kabuto around.

Sakura sighed, "Meeting with him could only happen after the preliminaries. They wouldn't have the second matches right away unless he changed the plan even more without warning." She grumbled, "This is why we make plans so we all stay on the same page and can follow it along, I hate this not knowing shit. How can I do what I'm here to do if he goes and changes shit on me?"

Sakura sat back down and started the lightly pull at her long hair. Her nails scratching some of her scalp's pressure points to help herself relax. She sighed happily as Hashirama began messing with her hair she didn't really let anyone do it among her peers which made her pause.

'Maybe I could use this as a way of bonding with my teammates? Letting em have my back and be near my neck? No, too girly…maybe.' Sakura sighed again as she laid back looking up at Hashirama. "How do I show Shika and Chou that I trust them?"

Hashirama smiled, "Just let them see you. Not the mask, the you I see when you're here. Mature, concerned, maternal, protective, and somewhat paranoid. You are the person they need to see. The naïve little girl no longer exists…only you. She is nothing more than a memory, your starting point, it doesn't define you now." He paused to allow her to absorb the things he was telling her. "Do you understand what I mean Sakura?"

"I think so…I just hope I can do it without risking their safety. I don't want them to be targeted because of me." Sakura took a deep breath, "They aren't the ridiculously overpowered children that Sasuke and Naruto are. They are gifted in their own ways but, if they died because of me," her pause was filled with weight only she could carry. "I would never be able to forgive myself. They have beautiful futures without me changing things and if I erased it, I'd be damned."


End file.
